Affaire De Coeur
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luego de años lejos, Nami regresa a su ciudad natal. Se ha convencido a sí misma de superar la situación, pero volver a la vieja rutina le trae nuevos problemas. El casamiento de Usopp y Kaya convoca a los viejos amigos a reunirse y esto volverá a encender la llama que tanto que ha esforzado por tapar. Continuación de Lovers.
1. Vuelta a Casa

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Aquí he llegado con la continuación de Believe y Lovers. Prometo que esta será la última, después de todo, la trilogía esta completa. xD**

 **Para aquellos que recién ingresan a este fic, quería comentarles que es la tercera de parte de Believe un fic que comencé cerca del 2011 y que me encariñe tanto con él que decidí escribir unas cuantas aventuras más. Si se están preguntan si es necesario leer las anteriores partes... Pues... No hace falta si no quieren, pero se los recomiendo. Entenderán mejor toda la situación que vivirán los personajes en este fic. Lo dejo a su criterio :D**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Nami confirmó la temperatura del ambiente y las anotó en la agenda de control electrónico que, más tarde sería enviado a la base central. Guardó el archivo y luego de tomar la taza de té que había preparado para calentar su cuerpo, se acercó a la pequeña ventanilla de la habitación.

Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente desde que había llegado a la Antártida ese verano. El vidrio había comenzado a congelarse, una delgada capa de hielo había comenzado a formarse en el exterior. Dio un gran sorbo y soltó un gran suspiro. Pronto sería hora de que evacuaran a todos los meteorólogos, biólogos y todo el personal restante. Doctores, científicos, químicos, ambientalistas. Todos concentrados en una pequeña edificación construida sobre el continente más helado de la tierra. Y luego de su doctorado, había sido seleccionada como una de las mejores en su rubro. Esa era la principal razón por la que yacía allí.

Giró sobre su propio eje y tomó la pequeña hoja impresa que le habían entregado esa mañana mientras monitoreaba las temperaturas submarinas. Volvió a leer el mensaje para verificar que el texto no hubiera sido parte de su imaginación. " _Los invitamos a festejar nuestra boda. El día quince de diciembre. Usopp y Kaya_ ". Esperaba la noticia, pero tenía que admitir que no la esperaba tan temprano. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que sus amigos se habían graduado de sus respectivas carreras, algunos habían tardado un poco más. La carrera de Robin era más larga, por lo que había tenido que resignarse y graduarse un año después. Pero desde que había abandonado la universidad, jamás los había vuelto a ver. En realidad… no había sido tan así. Hubo pequeños momentos donde tuvo contacto con algunos de ellos, sobre todo con Robin. Pero solo habían sido pequeñas estadías.

Y no le sorprendía. Luego de la graduación, Nami había comenzado a trabajar y había gastado todos sus ahorros para poder pagar un doctorado en una de las mejores universidades de meteorología. Y gracias a eso, luego de tres años de estudios e investigación, logró ingresar en una base científica en el continente blanco. Todo había sido una gran aventura, pero había olvidado por completo la amistad. Y la familia también…

Volvió a dar otro sorbo y se dejó caer en la silla giratoria. Y lo más extraño, era pensar que una de sus amigas contraería matrimonio tan rápido. Leyó el anuario de su escritorio y notó la fecha en la que se encontraban… 2017… ¡2017! Quizás… Kaya y Usopp no se estaban casando demasiado pronto… ¡Habían pasado 8 años! ¡8 años! Por alguna razón, sintió el café amargo. 8 años era mucho tiempo…

Y el mero hecho de que una de sus amigas fuera a contraer matrimonio, le provocó una extraña sensación en el pecho. Desde que ella y Law habían terminado en su primer año de universidad, no había salido con otro hombre. De hecho, Luffy había partido y ella se había resignado a vivir una vida sin amores. Había priorizado el estudio y había pasado esos tres años restantes, saliendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigas. Había superado el hecho de ser la única soltera y había continuado su vida. Pero en ese momento, que volteaba al pasado y comenzaba a pensar en su vida, se dio cuenta que algo había faltado.

Apoyó la taza y volteó en el momento que oyó la puerta abrirse.

 **\- Que bueno que te encuentro, cambio de planes, nos iremos esta tarde -**

 **(...)**

El avión aterrizó en su tierra natal luego de horas y horas de vuelo. El cuerpo le había quedado entumecido por lo que se alegró al saber que por fin tocaba tierra, y esta vez, no había otro vuelo esperándola en el aeropuerto. Saludó a la azafata con una sonrisa y caminó por la manga del aeropuerto con mucho entusiasmo. Bajo las grandes escaleras de madera y siguió las indicaciones para poder recuperar su equipaje. Al notar su notoria valija naranja, la tomó con fuerza y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento.

 **\- ¡** **Nami! -**

Al oír la voz de su hermana, volteó bruscamente. Apenas alcanzó a verla, la mayor la abrazó con fuerza.

\- **¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!** \- Sonrió.

\- **Pero aquí estoy, y estoy tan feliz de verte -**

Los años habían pasado y volver a ver a su querida hermana, era gratificante. Nojiko la acompañó hasta el auto que había comprado dos años atrás, y luego de guardar el equipaje en la cajuela, se dispuso a conducir. Llevaban años sin verse, y no podían sentirse más a gusto. Nami la contempló por el rabillo del ojo, mientras esta conducía. Su hermana si que estaba cambiada, sus cabellos ya no eran brillantes, el color había perdido su brillo. Sobre el contorno de sus ojos, una sombra oscura demostraba lo cansada que estaba. Pero el elegante atuendo que utilizaba, la convertía en toda una adulta.

Después de todo... Habían pasado ocho años... ocho largos años...

\- **Cuando lleguemos, me contarás todo -** Sonrió sin quitar la vista del frente - **Los niños están muy ansiosos de verte -**

Ella también sonrió. No veía a los niños desde hacía casi un año, y tenía ganas de volver a divertirse con ellos. También les había llevado regalos. Nunca faltaba el momento donde la pelinaranja no se detenía a comprar algo para sus pequeños sobrinos. Soltó un silencioso suspiro y giró su rostro hacía la ventanilla. Apoyó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio. El invierno comenzaba a hacerse notar, los arboles ya habían perdido todas las hojas y el viento helado, sacudía las desnudas ramas.

Sintió cierto escalofrío al recordar las viejas calles de su ciudad natal. Pasó junto al instituto donde había asistido cuando apenas era una adolescente, y varios recuerdos afloraron en su mente. Habían sucedido miles de cosas, algunas agradables, otras no tanto. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Con sus 26 años, ya había aprendido a aceptar y superar las cosas. Había tenido muchos años para pensar y repensar los acontecimientos que marcaron su vida.

Y allí estaba, volviendo a ese pueblo. Otra vez. Pasaron junto a la casa donde ella y su hermana habían vivido casi toda su infancia. Ambas habían decidido venderla, sobre todo para poder afrontar los gastos de su hermana con el inesperado niño. Y pese a que tenía algo de nostalgia por ingresar de nuevo, no se arrepentía de nada. A los pocos metros pasaron junto a aquella casa. La casa donde Luffy y su hermano también habían vivido sus 18 primeros años de vida. A diferencia de la suya, la casa estaba completamente abandonada. Las ventanas estaban empolvadas, el jardín completamente vivo y por las telarañas de la puerta, parecía que nadie la había abierto por años. Le dio cierta pena pensar que una casa tan bonita estuviera completamente a la deriva.

De ahí solo fueron cinco minutos más. Llegaron a una casa reluciente y encantadora. Todo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que había vuelto. La vieja casa con paredes húmedas y pintura saltada había desaparecido completamente. Ahora, era la más linda de todo el barrio.

Siempre había odiado el color amarillo para las paredes externas de una casa, pero tenía que admitir que a esa arquitectura de estilo español le sentaba bien. El porche era largo y ocupaba todo el frente de la casa, allí había asientos de madera, un sillón de roble, lamparás de tonos opacos y plantas de diferentes tipos y formas. Las ventanas estaban perfectamente enmarcadas con un bordado de cemento, algo completamente inusual en casas modernas.

Soltó una sonrisa. Al fin volvía a estar con sus sobrinos, y esta vez, juraba poder dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible.

Bajó del vehículo y ayudó a Nojiko a bajar su equipaje, juntas lo arrastraron hacía el pie de la escalera y tuvieron que cargar entre las dos para poder subirlo al porche. Nami respiró profundamente, los niños no la veían hacía tiempo y tenía mucho miedo de que comenzaran a olvidarse de ella. Sobre todo la más pequeña.

La puerta de madera se abrió. No pudo ver nada, nada más que el rostro de dos pequeños corriendo a recibirla. El mayor, Edward, se aferró a su cadera tan fuerte que hasta tuvo sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer. En cambio, la pequeña Anne apretó su rostro contra la pierna de la mujer sin titubear.

Se sorprendió antes todos los cambios de los niños. Las fotos jamás podrían captar la verdaderas alturas. En un año, los cambios eran increíbles. Se arrodilló y, rápidamente, alzó a la pequeña. Le dio un sonoro beso y luego se agachó para poder besar la frente del varón.

\- **Tía, no sabes...-** Comenzó Anne sin siquiera detenerse a dar un respiro.

\- **No, espera, tía... -** Edward se trepó por su pantalón, intentando llamar su atención.

Ambos niños poseían cabellos oscuros y ojos idénticos a los de su padre. Edward llevaba el cabello corto, casi al pie de su cabeza. Mientras que Anne lo llevaba atado en dos pequeñas trenzas, además de que su rostro estaba decorado con pequeñas pecas oscuras.

\- **Oi, ya déjenla tranquila -** Ante la voz masculina, la pelinaranja volteó hacía la gran cocina - **Se quedará varios día, tendrán tiempo para contarle todo -**

 **\- Ace -** Sonrió.

\- **Ha pasado tiempo ¿Verdad? -**

Definitivamente, todo volvía a ser como antes. Contempló a los pequeños y se corrigió. No como antes, pero muy parecido.

 **(...)**

Se había podido instalar en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes que había en la casa de su hermana, y le había sentado bien. El escritorio de madera era perfecto para confeccionar sus informes meteorológico, la cama no era muy grande pero ella entraba perfectamente. Y con la poca ropa que había llevado, el armario no parecía tan chico. La ventana estaba tapada con una cortina blanca que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Algo completamente cálido.

La cena también había sido bastante armoniosa. Había hablado con sus pequeños sobrinos. Le habían contado todas las novedades desde la última vez que se habían visto, dilemas amorosos, amistades rotas, materias aprobadas, peleas entre hermanos y hasta juegos aprendidos. Sus delgadas voces habían relatado los hechos con tanta emoción que hasta le generó cierta alegría. Y luego de cenar pollo en salsa de mandarinas, se retiró para poder descansar sus ojos. Había sido un viaje demasiado largo y al otro día tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

En ese mismo momento, se encontraba caminando por las pobladas calles del centro comercial. El día estaba completamente gris pero nadie llevaba paraguas en sus manos, salvo por Nami. En la televisión habían dicho que no llovería, pero ella podía sentirlo en el ambiente. Pronto la lluvia comenzaría a mojar las calles de aquella ciudad. Y todos aquellos que habían creído en el joven del canal de noticias, comenzaría a maldecirlo. Sonrío en el momento que encontró la casa de novias que tanto había buscado.

Al ingresar, una pequeña campanilla comenzó a resonar. Una extraña mujer se arrimó hasta el vestíbulo y la contempló fijamente.

\- **Tengo una cita para el casamiento de una amiga -** Al notar que la mujer se acercaba al libro de reservas, añadió - **Kaya -**

 **\- Segundo piso, a la derecha, habitación 203 -** Comentó para luego desaparecer entre los pulposos vestidos blancos.

Echó una vista hacia el lugar. Decenas de mujeres husmeaban entre los vestidos, las decoraciones y los zapatos. Sin lugar a dudas aquel lugar era el paraíso de las novias. Un negocio donde se arreglaban todos los detalles que las novias ocupadas, no podían. Los gritos de las mujeres eran alucinantes, la manera en como se peleaban por un vestido o un par de zapatos, era embarazoso. Subió las largas escaleras de madera blanca y cuando llegó al pasillo, comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad. Varias personas abandonaban las habitaciones, pero ella logró esquivar a las novias despechadas y llegó a su destino.

\- **203... -** Murmuró en voz baja.

Respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta dos veces. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigas, y por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa. El mero hecho de reunirse con ellas por una boda era extraño.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y al pie del umbral se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Vivi.

\- **¿Nami? -**

Ella también había cambiado bastante, sus cabellos eran mucho más largos de los que recordaba y, pese a que los tenía atados en una coleta alta, llegaban hasta su cintura. Además, su rostro era mucho más formal, más maduro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su elegante traje. Vivi había terminado su carrera y gracias a los contactos de su padre, había logrado ingresar en la carrera política. Primero como asistente, luego como secretaria, y ahora, era un importante miembro de la candidatura política de su padre.

\- **Sorpresa -** Sonrió y alzó sus hombros.

\- **No puedo creerlo -** Tendió su mano y la obligó a ingresar - **Kaya va a estar muy feliz -**

La arrastró por un delgado pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón. Los sillones eran modernos, y el ambiente era cálido y refinado. Y estaba todo adaptado a la situación. La música era pegadiza, las perchas rebosaban de vestidos de todos colores. Las flores perfumaban el ambiente agradablemente y en la pequeña mesa ratona había una botella de champagne abierta.

\- **Oi, miren quien está aquí -** Anunció la peliceleste.

Tanto Robin como Kaya voltearon. Y al contemplar a su vieja amiga, la futura esposa salió disparada para poder abrazarla.

Todas estaban cambiadas. Los años habían pasado y no podía evitar sentirse bien por sus amigas. Kaya había dejado crecer su cabello par poder realizarse algún lindo peinado, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido de seda blanco, de sus orejas caían dos pendientes brillantes, en su cuello había un fino collar de perlas. Parecía toda una princesa. Pero bajo todo ese aire de glamour se podía notar su característica sencillez. La abrazó con fuerza y respiró su perfume de jazmines. Recordaba que ahora trabajaba en un hospital infantil. Definitivamente el rol de mujer y madre, le sentaba bien. Iba a juego con su personalidad.

\- **Creí que volverías más tarde -** Murmuró al separarse.

\- **Se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta en la base -** Comentó con una sonrisa - **Si no salía en ese mismo momento, iba a tener que quedarme todo el invierno -** Desvió la mirada hacía Robin - **Anoche llamé a Robin para preguntarle donde se reunirían, quería que fuese una sorpresa -**

 **\- Y vaya que lo fue -** La rubia la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacía los sillones - **Llegas justo a tiempo, estoy definiendo el vestido -**

La pelinaranja se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, cerca de la morocha. Robin le tendió una copa con champagne y le guiñó un ojo. Robin también había cambiado, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarla en varios puntos del planeta, en tan solo meses se veía diferente. Se había cortado los cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda y su traje ya no era el típico uniforme de gala. Sino que se trataba de algo más informal, unos vaqueros y una camisa negra a cuadros. Durante su trabajo final en la universidad había descubierto una civilización antigua que solo había dejado testimonios en piedras viejas, esparcidas por el mundo. Eso la había llevado a dar varias conferencias en todo el mundo, y más de una vez habían coincidido sus caminos. Pero ahora, se encontraba estable en aquella ciudad, trabajando como profesora en un instituto de renombre y escribiendo un libro sobre su descubrimiento.

\- **Una vez que defina su vestido, podremos elegir los nuestros -**

Dama de honor. Era un título extraño, pero lo agradaba como sonaba. Tenía que admitir que estaba igual de nerviosa que la novia. Y si ya estaba nerviosa por ser una simple dama de honor, no se imaginaba cuando le tocara esposar a alguien. Bajó la mirada y dio un largo sorbo, si es que alguna vez se casaba...

\- **No, no me gusta -** Escuchó la voz de Kaya - **Es demasiado... brillante... -**

Al percatarse de que Vivi estaba ayudando a la rubia a subirse a una pequeña pasarela que había frente a un espejo. Pero Kaya ya estaba convencida de que ese no sería su vestido.

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Si que se veía como una duquesa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si ese era el color indicado para su amiga, el blanco solo fomentaba que, junto a su piel pálida y claros cabellos, luciera como un fantasma.

\- **¿Dónde está el que viste abajo? -** Robin se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre los vestidos blancos.

\- **¿No está ahí? -** Al notar la negativa de la morocha, Vivi se llevó una mano a la barbilla - **Debimos olvidarlo en el mostrador -**

 **\- Llamaré al servicio ahora mismo -** Robin se acercó al teléfono de la habitación.

\- **No espera -** Nami apoyó la bebida en la mesa y se puso de pie - **Iré por él, tengo ganas de echar un vistazo -**

 **\- No estarás planeando casarte ¿Verdad? -** La peliceleste la fulminó de manera acusadora.

\- **¡¿Qué!? -** Soltó una gran carcajada - **¡¿Y con quien demonios iría a casarme?! -**

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y abandonó aquella habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, quedó helada. Sabía que todas sus amigas seguían en pareja. Sabía todo. Kaya había tenido la típica historia que toda niña anhela. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Usopp y ella jamás habían tenido una sola discusión. Y ahora estaban a días de contraer matrimonio... Por su lado, Robin le había contado que Vivi y Sanji habían tenido una pequeña discusión a causa de que el rubio solía elogiar a otra mujeres, pero de eso hacía ya cuatro años. Y en cuanto a Robin... Bueno... Su relación con Zoro había dado vueltas y vueltas. En esos ocho años habían pasado muchas cosas, pero algo estaba garantizado, ellos siempre volvían. Algo que, en cierto punto, era romántico.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la mirada gacha. ¿Y qué podía decir ella? No había habido nadie importante, no en esos ocho años... Por mucho tiempo, no le había importado. Pero ahora que volvía a esa ciudad, donde podía ver la felicidad de sus amigas, de su hermana, comenzaba a pensar que quizás con 26 años, ya no podría encontrar a la persona indicada. Los únicos dos hombres por los que había sentido algo, los había dejado ir.

Llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió al mostrador. Notó que un vestido blanco yacía acomodado aun lado y supuso que ese era del que hablaba Robin. Aquel vestido sencillo pero atractivo. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado y comenzó a caminar entre los otros vestidos. Quizás el color para Kaya no era el blanco, sino el marfil. Eso daría más luminosidad a su rostro. Se dirigió al área de vestidos largos de ese color y comenzó a pasar prenda por prenda, hasta que encontró el perfecto vestido. Era largo, pero la pollera no era inflada, sino más bien caía cual cascada de tela. Se ajustaba en la cintura y el corte recto le daba un aire a pureza. Tenía unas pequeñas mangas den encaje que lo hacía más delicado. Era algo sencillo pero risueño.

Soltó una sonrisa y lo descolgó de la percha. Eso bastaría. Volteó para encarar las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso, chocó con una persona. Los vestidos cayeron al suelo y si no fuera por el plástico que los cubría, se hubiese ensuciado.

\- **¡Lo siento mucho! -** Se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a frotarla con fuerza - **No lo vi -**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, quedó helada. Jamás pensó que volvería a encontrarse con él, no luego de tantos años.

\- **¿Law? -**

El hombre se había agachado para recoger los vestidos, pero al oír su voz, se enderezó con brusquedad.

\- **¿Nami? -** Preguntó completamente en shock - **¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías conseguido un trabajo en el exterior -** Al notar que ambos estaban el una tienda de casamientos, preguntó - **¿Acaso vas a casarte? -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué!? -** _De nuevo esa incómoda pregunta_ , pensó - **Kaya, he vuelto para ayudarla con la preparación y todo eso -** Frunció la mirada - **¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? -**

 **\- Bueno... -** Al notar que desviaba la mirada, quedó sin aliento. ¡¿En verdad iba a casarse?!

\- **¡Oi, Law! -** Una mujer de largos cabellos rosados atados en una coleta se aferró al brazo del hombre - **He encontrado el vestido perfecto, ven a verlo -** Al percatarse de su presencia, la mujer volteó y clavó sus claros ojos en ella - **Tu eres... -** Frunció el ceño y la examinó por unos segundos, luego sonrió - **Nami ¿Verdad? -**

 **\- Es un gusto -** Sonrió algo avergonzada por la situación. ¿Acaso iba a cruzarse con media universidad? O peor... ¿Todos le harían la misma pregunta?

\- **Ella es... -** El morocho comenzó a hablar.

\- **Bonney, sé** **quien es -** La pelinaranja lo interrumpió sin quietar la mirada de los ojos de la mujer - **¿Van a casarse? -**

 **\- En pocas semanas -** Afirmó ansiosa - **Será una boda pequeña, algo intimo para familia y amigos más cercanos. ¿Quieres venir? Sería muy lindo de tu parte -**

 **\- Claro, allí estaré -** Respondió sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

\- **Te haré llegar una invitación, nos vemos -**

La mujer volteó al oír que alguien decía su nombre y salió disparada hacia la multitud. Dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro, pero al notar que Law seguía de pie frente a ella, intentó recobrar la compostura.

\- **Oi, no tienes que venir si no quieres -** Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba incómodo - **No quiero que te sientas obligada después de... -**

 **\- Tranquilo -** Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad - **No estoy segura si podré asistir, pero no es algo que me moleste -**

 **\- Entiendo... -** Murmuró - **Bueno, tengo que irme. Me matará si no veo el vestido -**

Lo vio alejarse y aprovechó que estaba de espaldas, para soltar otro suspiro. Las cosas si que habían avanzado entre esos dos. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Después de todo... esa mujer no era el tipo de chicas que Law buscaba. Pero si eran felices, eso bastaba. Tomó los dos vestidos y volvió a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigas.

\- **Te has tardado -** Comentó Vivi.

\- **Bueno... -** Dejó caer los vestidos en uno de los sillones - **He buscado el que querían y uno que me resultó bonito -** Tomó la copa de champagne - **Y he tenido la fortuna de cruzarme con Law -** Dio un largo sorbo.

\- **¿Law? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -** Kaya la contempló sorprendida.

 **\- Va a casarse con la chica de la universidad -** La pelinaranja se sirvió más bebida y dio otro sorbo - **Lo vi feliz -** Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios - **Prueba el vestido que encontré, te hará lucir fabulosa -**

Cuando la rubia lo contempló, sus ojos se iluminaron. No cabía duda, adoraba el vestido que ella había elegido. Y cuando lo probó, su sonrisa fue satisfactoria. Le quedaba completamente hermoso, había sido diseñado para alguien como ella. Sencilla pero elegante, de tez pálida y cabellos opacos. De una belleza única, cual divinidad.

Pidieron otra botella para brindar y se dedicaron a hablar en los pequeños sillones.

\- **Me gustaría que usen vestidos amarillos -** Comentó la rubia - **Algo no muy brillante, más bien amarillo mate -**

 **\- Podría funcionar -** Sonrió Robin mientras tomaba su copa con cuidado.

\- **¿Largo o corto? -** Preguntó Vivi mientras anotaba todo en una pequeña agenda electrónica.

\- **Mmm... Largo -** Dijo pensativa - **Aunque no estoy del todo segura. ¿Por qué no lo definimos esta noche mientras vemos el partido en casa? -**

 **\- ¿Partido? -** Curiosa, Nami se acomodó en su asiento - **¿Desde cuando? -**

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. La pelinaranja posó los ojos en cada una de sus amigas, esperando una respuesta.

\- **Luffy juega en la primera división -** Comentó Vivi con voz calma.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Jugaba en un equipo de primera división? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

\- **¿Qué hay de su carrera? -** Preguntó desconcertada - **Siempre creí que... que había terminado su carrera -**

 **\- La última vez que lo vimos fue en abril, por el cumpleaños de Usopp -** Agregó Kaya mientras se revolcaba en su asiento - **Nos contó que había dejado de estudiar para dedicarse al fútbol -**

 **\- Y al poco tiempo lo vimos en la televisión, debutando en su primer partido en primera -** Finalizó Robin seria.

\- **Entiendo... -** Posó sus ojos en la botella de champagne, y le entraron ganas de beberla toda.

\- **¿Quieres venir con nosotras? -** Insistió la peliceleste - **Los chicos estarán allí, estoy segura que querrán verte también -**

 **\- Yo... -** Se puso de pie y tomó su paraguas - **No puedo, debo volver para ayudar a Nojiko. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Anne y tenemos cosas que hacer -**

Antes de que sus amigas pudieran decirle algo, abandonó aquel lugar. Ya estaba cansada de cruzarse con gente. Quería llegar a la casa de su hermana y refugiarse en su pequeña habitación. Cuando abandonó el negocio de novias, notó que las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer. Abrió su paraguas pero no llamó un taxi. Quería volver caminando, quería pensar.

Miles de cosas habían pasado desde que ella había decidido irse de la ciudad. Tantas que apenas podía digerir todas las noticias. Tenía que pensar, tenía que volver a procesar varios de los hechos. El viento se puso más violento pero sus instintos le dijeron que la tormenta solo duraría unos minutos. Divisó un pequeño bar donde yacían reunido muchos hombres. Al parecer el partido estaba por comenzar y todos se habían congregado allí para poder verlo sin sus mujeres. _Típico de hombres_ , pensó.

Se sentó en la barra y le pidió al hombre una cerveza. Dio la casualidad que cuando se le entregó, el partido comenzaba. Sus temerosos ojos se posaron en la enorme pantalla. Y allí fue donde lo vio. ¡Luffy no solo era jugador, era el capitán del equipo! Era uno de los jugadores más importantes de su equipo. El partido comenzó y Nami tuvo que dar un gran sorbo para poder continuar. No lo creía. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Ya no era un niño. Su rostro se había marcado más y parecía ser más alto desde la última vez que lo había visto. Más veloz y mucho más estratega en sus jugadas.

\- **¡Gol! -** Exclamaron todos los presentes.

Sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en un gran jugador. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida y soltó una sonrisa. Podía leer en sus ojos que amaba lo que hacía. _Otro increíble gol por parte del jugador Monkey D Luffy,_ Narró el hombre del televisor, _Este chico nunca deja de sorprendernos. Con sus 26 años y su corta carrera en primera, ha metido más goles que todo su equipo junto._ Si, era bueno en lo que hacía. Notó, que luego del gol, el morocho se desviaba hacia la tribuna donde yacían todos los fanáticos. Pero no fue con ellos, se desvió hasta un pequeño asiento donde yacía esa mujer. Sus labios se abrieron de par en paren el momento que vio como le daba un cálido beso. _El héroe del equipo, tal y como marca su tradición, ha ido a saludar a su icónica prometida: La diseñadora Margareth. Verdaderamente, una pareja amada por todos._

Quedó helada en su lugar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El partido se reanudó en el momento que Luffy se posicionó en la cancha. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó su frente con fuerza. Comenzaba a creer que volver había sido un gran error. Revolver en su pasado, era lo único que había logrado desde su llegada. Terminó la cerveza y colocó un billete debajo del vaso de vidrio.

\- **Es raro ver mujeres aquí, mirando partidos -** Una voz masculina la obligó a voltear.

Jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida. Tenía el cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás, de un color gris claro. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y entre sus labios, llevaba un habano a mitad. Vestía con una remera gris y unos vaqueros negros.

\- **Yo... -** Murmuró sin saber que decir.

\- **Mesero, quiero dos cervezas más -** Le pidió al hombre que atendía la barra - **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? -**

La pelinaranja apretó el paraguas en sus manos y esperó a que el hombre volteara para tomar los vasos. Se apresuró y abandonó la el bar a toda prisa. ¡Maldición! ¡No era eso lo que buscaba! Cada vez que volvía a sus dilemas emocionales, Dios le enviaba un hombre... ¡No! ¡No quería eso! ¡Quería poder superar las cosas sola! Como toda una mujer. Abrió el paraguas y corrió para frenar el taxi. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que aquel tipo se percatara de su huida.

 **(...)**

Llegó a la casa de Nojiko e ingresó a toda prisa. Estaba cansada y un poco mojada. El taxi la había obligado a correr varios metros y el paraguas había sido inútil.

\- **¡Nami! ¡¿Estás bien?! -** Preguntó su hermana al divisarla en ese estado - **¿Cómo te ha ido? -**

 **\- Bien, me ha ido bien -** Apenas podía engañarse a ella misma.

\- **Mami -** Anne apareció junto a ellas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios - **El tío Luffy ha hecho otro gol -** Dio un pequeño salto - **Mejor que el otro -**

 **\- Si, hija -** Al ver el rostro pálido de su hermana, se agachó junto a la niña - **Ve con papá, tenemos que hablar algo de gente grande -**

 **\- Si -** Salió disparada hacia el salón.

\- **Oi, Nami -**

 **\- No, estoy bien -** Comenzó mientras se acercaba a la ventana más cercana. Corrió la cortina y contempló como la luvia todavía cubría el cielo - **Él también es tío de ellos, es algo que ya tengo asumido hace tiempo -** Soltó un gran suspiro - **Pero ha sido un día largo, me he reencontrado con mis amigas, he visto a Law y... -**

 **\- ¿Has visto a Law? -** Preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- **En la tienda de bodas -** Apoyó la frente contra el cristal - **Va a casarse -** Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, dijo - **Pero estoy bien, todo esta bien -** Se giró hacia su hermana y sonrió.

\- **Si te hace sentir mejor, mañana no vendrá -** Todo estaba listo para la pequeña fiesta en honor al quinto cumpleaños de su hija - **Luffy está jugando una importante copa local y no vendrá para el cumpleaños de Anne -**

Le regaló una sonrisa. No estaba segura si la hacía sentir mejor, pero si más tranquila.

 **(...)**

Todo estaba decorado, la torta estaba guardada en la nevera y la comida estaba a punto de ser terminada. Nami había optado por unas calsas negras con zapatos haciendo juego, su remera era holgada y anaranjada con un bello cinturón oscuro que moldeaba su figura. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y había utilizado poco maquillaje para verse natural. Su hermana estaba igual de hermosa, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una remera de mangas largas, negra.

\- **Las hamburguesas ya están -** Sonrió Nojiko mientras las sacaba del horno.

\- **El queso ya casi -** Nami colocó el pote de queso cheddar en el microondas y en otro pote, preparó los nachos.

El timbre resinó en toda la casa, y la pelinarnaja tuvo una extraña sensación. Su espalda se erizó por completo. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en su pecho? Contempló que su hermana tenía las manos ocupadas y al parecer, Ace todavía se encontraba arriba, terminando de vestir a los niños.

\- **Yo iré -** Murmuró no tan convencida de si era lo correcto o no.

Abandonó la cocina y atravesó el gran salón. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar pese al frío del ambiente. Se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa y la abrió con fuerza.

\- **¿Nami? ¿Eres tú? -**

 **\- ¿Sabo? -** Sus hombros se aflojaron y sintió como su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

\- **No te veía hace tiempo -** Sonrió - **¿Estás bien? -** La notaba un poco pálida.

\- **Si, solo hace frío -** El clima había descendido violentamente y si sus sentidos no le fallara, estaba segura que llovería. Aunque... si el clima seguía así, comenzaba a creer que nevaría.

El rubio ingresó y se quitó la bufanda azul que llevaba en su cuello, contempló que detrás suyo estaba Koala. Sus cabellos habían crecido considerablemente, casi tanto como los suyos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos.

\- **No puede ser... -** Quedó helada. Eso si que era una sorpresa - **Dime que es un chiste -** Estiró sus brazos y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos - **¿Cómo se llama? -**

La niña que tenía una pequeña melena rubia, abrió los ojos y mostró unos enormes ojos azules, tal y como los de su madre.

\- **Rina -** La madre acarició la nariz de su pequeña hija - **Tiene ocho meses -**

 **\- ¡¿Ocho meses?! -** No podía creerlo. Cuando había regresado a la ciudad, hacía un año atrás, no había tenido tiempo de ver a Koala. Su visita había durado pocos días. Nunca se había enterado de su embarazo - **Por Dios, no puedo creerlo -** Al ver como sonreía, añadió - **Es muy hermosa -**

\- **Igual a su madre -** El rubio apareció detrás suyo y acarició los anaranjados cabellos de Koala.

\- **¡Tío Sabo! -** Anne apareció en las escaleras y corrió para poder abrazarlo.

\- **Anne, estas muy linda -** La alzó en sus brazos con emoción y la niña se enroscó en su cuello.

\- **No tanto como la prima Rina -** Sonrió y se estiró para poder contemplar a la beba.

Nami contempló la escena algo sorprendida. En cuestión de tiempo, todos habían logrado conformar una familia. Una muy unida. Los dos hermanos mayores ya tenían hijos, y el menor estaba prometido. No faltaría mucho hasta que el menor cayera con un hijo a la casa. Pero ella... Ella quedaría para siempre como la tía solterona. Sintió cierto pánico al pensar eso. Edward y Anne llamandola por ese nombre... Le entregó el bebé a su madre cuando Rina comenzó a gimotear y corrió hasta la cocina.

El extraño pánico que no había sentido en tiempo volvió a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso iba a quedar sola por siempre? Tomó los sándwiches que su hermana había preparado esa mañana y comenzó a ponerlos en un plato para llevarlo a la mesa. La mano le temblaba con fuerza.

Maldición, debía calmarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente.

\- **¿Nami? ¿Estás bien? -** Su hermana la contemplaba fijamente.

\- **Si... -** No - **Yo solo... -** Se apoyó contra la mesa - **No es nada, estoy bien -**

 **\- ¿Estás segura? -** Preguntó Nojiko mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- **Si, yo solo... -**

 **\- ¿Necesitan que las ayude con algo? -** Koala ingresó en la cocina con una sonrisa - **Me he liberado del pequeño demonio -** Al notar aquella escena, su rostro se tornó serio - **¿Ha sucedido algo? -**

 **\- No -** La pelinaranja se enderezó y volvió a tomar los sándwiches para acomodarlos.

 **\- Ese pequeño demonio te ha traído la mayor felicidad en la vida -** Su hermana guiñó un ojo y se acercó al horno para distraer la atención - **Necesitamos ayuda con la pizza -**

Terminó de acomodar la comida y tomó el plato con fuerza. Sus manos todavía estaban inestables, pero se aseguro de que llegaran sanos y salvo a la mesa. Los apoyó y volvió a ingresar a la cocina. Escuchó que el microondas estaba sonando, y se acercó para quitar el queso de allí. Apretó el botón para abrirlo y cuando tomó el pote de queso caliente entre sus manos, sintió que el timbre volvía a sonar.

\- **¡Tio Luffy! -**

El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como el pote de queso se resbalaba de sus manos y se partía en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas. Respecto al fic que mencioné en el último capitulo de Lovers, el fic de Roger y Rouge, estará subido dentro de poco. Les avisaré aquí cuando ya esté disponible el primer capitulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. ¿Otra vez tu?

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien... Tenía escrito una gran parte de la introducción... Cuando de repente mi notebook se quedó sin batería... Y perdí todo... I.I ... En fin... Cosas que pasan.**

 **Sé que me he tardado, he estado con varias cosas de la universidad y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir mis fics... Espero me disculpen. Pero sepan que poco a poco iré actualizando todo.**

 **Quería agradecerle los comentarios a fdms85, a solitario196, a deicy rios j, a Annon Aligator, y a Lollyfan33. ¡En verdad muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo!**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó al cerámica hacerse mil pedazos. Los ojos de su hermana se posaron en ella con velocidad, completamente sorprendida. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, Anne comenzó a llamarla a gritos y no tuvo más opción que abandonar la cocina e ir a preguntar que era lo que quería. Koala también se fue, la pequeña Rina había comenzado a llorar a causa del frío que había ingresado cuando la puerta se abrió para recibir a unas inesperadas visitas.

Nami se apoyo contra la mesada de granito y respiró tres veces, respetando sus pausas e intentando recobrar la cordura. Se convenció de que todo estaba bien, de que tenía que reaccionar. Habían pasado ocho largos años y ella ya no era la niña inmadura que apenas ingresaba en la universidad. Ahora tenía 26 años y debía actuar como tal. Toda una mujer. Se agachó y comenzó a juntar los pedazos del pote. El queso estaba caliente y tenía que tener sumo cuidado para no quemarse o cortarse.

\- **He traído un postre de fresa, lo llevaré a la cocina -**

Reconocía perfectamente esa voz. Su piel se erizó e intentó apurarse para poder actuar normal, de una maldita vez. Pero cuando estaba por juntar un gran pedazo de loza, una cortadura le obligó a llevar su dedo a la boca.

\- **¿Nami? -**

La pelinaranja se giró sobre su propio eje y contempló a Margareth desde su pequeña altura. Automáticamente se quitó el dedo de sus labios y se puso de pie.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** Preguntó estupefacta.

Ella también había cambiado. Sus cabellos habían crecido considerablemente, ya no eran cortos y simples, eran una cascada dorada que caía en forma de bucles hasta llegar a media espalda. Por supuesto que los llevaba sueltos. Además ya no solía vestir como una chica de universidad. El vestido gris que llevaba parecía ser sumamente abrigado, y las botas altas que calzaba eran la envidia de toda mujer.

\- **S... Si -** Comentó mientras intentaba sonreír disimuladamente - **Yo solo... -**

 **\- ¡Te has lastimado! -** Al notar la sangre que salía de su pulgar, se acercó - **Ven -**

Jaló de su mano y la arrastró hasta el fregadero. Abrió la canilla y sumergió la mano de la pelinaranja en el agua tibia.

\- **Es una zona que suele sangrar mucho -** Añadió mientras frotaba el pulgar con cuidado - **Y te arderá por varios días -**

 **\- Gracias... -** Murmuró algo desconcertada.

\- **No sabía que vendrías tan pronto -** La rubia cerró la llave de agua y luego de secarse las manos con un trapo, se lo tendió para que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

\- **Oh si, yo tampoco esperaba volver tan pronto -** Tomó el trapo y notó que en su anular descansaba un anillo plateado, desvió sus ojos con nerviosismo - **Una tormenta adelantó nuestra partida -**

 **\- Ya veo -** Margareth sonrió - **Oi ¿Sabes quien estará feliz de verte? -** Volvió a tomarla de la mano y la arrastró hacia el salón principal.

La mujer soltó un gran suspiro. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Había vuelto y había creído que todo estaría bajo control, pero el destino volvía a jugarle una mala pasada. El salón estaba mucho más ruidoso, todos se encontraban reunidos allí. Edward y Anne jugaban y corrían por toda la habitación, mientras los adultos hablaban. Pero cuando ella apareció, todos guardaron silencio. Maldijo por eso. No podía estar pasando eso...

\- **Oi, Luffy -** La voz de Margareth retumbó en los oídos de todos - **Mira quien encontré en la cocina -**

La larga cabellera de la rubia, se hizo aun lado. Y ella se quedó sin aire. Otra vez... volvía a lo mismo... Sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los oscuros ojos del morocho. Lo contempló por unos segundos con el rostro asombrado. Él... había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto. 8 años, se repitió. 8 años habían pasado. ¡Claro que iba a estar cambiado!

Su cabello seguía igual de corto que siempre, pero lucía un poco más despeinado. Su rostro estaba mucho más curtido, y su altura superaba por mucho la suya. Además vestía como un adulto. El Luffy que había conocido años atrás había desaparecido por completo. Sintió cierto aire de madurez y por alguna razón, llegó a la conclusión de que le sentaba bien.

\- **¿Nami? ¿Eres tu? -**

Aunque seguía igual de lento...

\- **Han pasado años ¿Verdad? -** Le regaló una sonrisa amigable.

Tampoco había cambiado tanto ¿O sí? Aunque era cierto que ellos no se veían hacía años y años. Ni siquiera habían logrado concordar en juntadas con sus amigos en común.

El morocho se puso a contar con los dedos de las manos.

No podía creerlo... En realidad... No había cambiado en lo más mínimo...

\- **Ocho -** Se avergonzó. Quizás estaba siendo un poco obsesiva al contar los años con exacta precisión.

\- **Eso es mucho -** Soltó una gran carcajada.

Su estado de ánimo tampoco había cambiado...

Soltó un suspiro y le regaló otra sonrisa. Las cosas no estaban tan diferentes. Pero cuando el morocho la abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Quedó completamente petrificada. No podía ser... No otra vez... Desvió los ojos hacía su hermana, buscando ayuda. Notó que el rostro de Nojiko se tensaba al igual que el suyo, ella también estaba en busca de auxiliarla. Al notar la presión que ejerció el morocho contra su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sintió las sacudidas de su pecho con violencia y tuvo miedo de que él también las notara. Espiró profundamente para intentar calmarse, pero al sentir su perfume, quedó helada.

Maldición... Las cosas habían cambiado bastante ¿Desde cuando usaba un perfume tan caro? Recordó que ahora se trataba de un futbilista bastante reconocido, que estaba comenzado a esparcir su fama en el paí ó la mirada en el momento que sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse, y rogaba porque no se notara. Cuando el hombre se separó de su cuerpo, soltó un silencioso suspiro. Se acomodó el cabello de manera nerviosa, quería disimular el temblor de sus manos.

\- **Escuché que fuiste a la Antártida -** Comentó el morocho con una sonrisa.

\- **Estoy trabajando allí -** A su alrededor, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y, que los ojos de los presentes no estuvieran situados en ella, la relajaba - **Paso casi todo el año en la base, los inviernos son muy crudos por lo que debemos evacuar la central -**

 **\- Debe ser duro -** Dijo serio, pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios - **Pero interesante -**

 **\- Lo es -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada.

Los niños comenzaron a gritar en cuanto los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Edward y Anne salieron corriendo hacía la ventana más cercana y comenzaron a preguntar si podían salir. La adrenalina contenida en los pequeños cuerpo de esos niños era tan potente, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, y Nami aprovechó el barullo para deslizarse hacia la cocina. Contempló la diminuta cortada que se había hecho y se llevó la herida a la boca.

\- **No ha sido tan grave ¿No? -**

Al oír la voz de su hermana, Nami volteó. Nojiko se acercó a una de las alacenas y sacó un pote, que rellenó con patatas de bolsa. La pelinaranja alzó los hombros indiferente. Al menos, su incomodidad no se había notado. Soltó un gran suspiro y recordó que había dejado el queso tirado en el suelo.

\- **Maldición -** Se agachó y con una servilleta de tela, comenzó a juntar el desastre.

\- **Tranquila -** Su hermana se arrimó a su lado y comenzó a pasar un trapo húmedo por el suelo - **Yo me encargo, ve afuera con los niños, en verdad te extrañaron -**

Ante esas palabras la mujer no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y dirigirse fuera. Cuando llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa, notó que los dos pequeños yacían corriendo y escondiéndose de su tío Luffy. Sonrió al notar la risa de ambos, estaban pasando un buen momento. La nieve no paraba de caer. Contempló el cuelo gris y cerró sus ojos. No. No podía compararse con el frío de la Antártida. No había punto de comparación. Sin embargo...

Antes de salir tomó su abrigo y envolvió su tibia piel con capas y capas de lana. Cubrió sus anaranjados cabellos con un gorro negro y las palmas de sus manos con un par de guantes naranjas. Y atravesó el umbral. Anne corrió hacia ella y se escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Sorprendida, la pelinaranja quedó estática. No vio venir la inmensa bola de nieve que se estrelló en su rostro.

\- **¡Lo siento! -** Oyó la voz del morocho, seguido de una gran risa.

La niña soltó una carcajada y aprovechó que su tío preparaba otra munición para buscar otro refugio, esa vez lo encontró detrás de su padre. Nami se quitó los restos de nieve que decoraban su rostro y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ni siquiera la nieve era tan consistente y fría como la de la Antártida. Se acercó al grupo de adultos que descansaban en unas pequeñas sillas bajo un techo de madera. Notó que los dos hombres habían prendido una pequeña fogata para calentarse las manos, y para mantener a la pequeña Rina bajo la protección del calor.

Notó que solamente había una silla liberada, y para su desgracia era junto a la rubia. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a mantener la compostura. No quería quedar mal, no quería parecer la típica niña que no logra superar su primer amor. Era completamente vergonzoso. Ella era mujer que había estudiado, que había pasado todos los retos que la vida le había impuesto y no iba a dejar que algo como eso, la atormentara por el resto de su vida.

Con aire decisivo, se sentó junto a Margareth y se cruzó de piernas. Pero no dijo nada. Contempló a los pequeños corriendo mientras oía las conversaciones ajenas. Por lo que decían, todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, habían logrado superarse. Habían terminado sus carreras, conseguido importantes trabajos en compañías importantes y hasta habían logrado cumplir todos sus objetivos amorosos. Y pensar... que ella todavía no había terminado de realizarse.

Su hermana llegó con una bandeja llena de comida y todos comenzaron a comer, incluso los niños y el morocho se acercaron para poder tomar algo. Pero Edward, rápidamente tomó un poco de nieve y la colocó dentro del abrigo del morocho, por lo que la guerra volvió a comenzar en el patio trasero. Esta vez entre los dos hombres. Anne se sentó sobre la falda de su padre y comenzó a comer un pedazo de pizza con pepperoni .

\- **¿Trabajaras mientras te quedas aquí? -** La voz de Margareth retumbó en sus oídos, sabía perfectamente que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

\- **Por el momento no, pero intentaré buscar algo -** Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero desvió sus ojos hacía una porción de pizza.

\- **Tengo una agencia de modelos -** La rubia le tendió un pequeño folleto con el nombre, dirección y número de la agencia - **Estábamos buscando una mujer con cabellos naranjas para una colección negra y blanca -** Completamente sorprendida, Nami tomó el papel y posó sus ojos en él - **Si quieres venir a la audición, será mañana por la tarde -**

Posó sus ojos en la rubia y asintió seria, luego llevó el papel a su bolsillo. ¿Agencia de modelos? ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? Desvió la mirada en el momento que Edward volvió corriendo hacía la mesa para escapar de una gran bala de nieve que su tío estaba a punto de arrojar.

 **(...)**

La fiesta había sido un éxito. Todos se habían divertido demasiado, los niños eran dos personajes completamente amigables y divertidos, además la comida había estado muy rica, y la torta había sido la estrella de la cena. Su hermana se había lucido. Él curso de repostería que había hecho el año pasado, había dado sus frutos.

Nami se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el pequeño perchero que el cuarto de huéspedes poseía. Se quitó las botas y se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, estaba cansado. Soltó un gran bostezo y se sentó en la cama. Posó sus ojos en el abrigo, más específicamente en el bolsillo del abrigo. Se quitó los guantes y el sombrero y los dejó en la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el perchero, comenzó a revolver entre los bolsillos hasta que encontró aquel catalogo.

¿Agencia de modelos? Soltó un suspiro. Cuando Margareth le había ofrecido asistir a la audición, se había sentido completamente ofendida. Ella era una mujer que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida estudiando para ser alguien importante, para ser una científica del clima. ¿Cómo alguien como ella iba a vender su cuerpo para que estuviera en una tapa de una estúpida revista? ¿Qué había de digno para una mujer en eso? Apretó el folleto con una mano y bajó la mirada. Lo que ella tenía que hacer era buscar trabajo en algún canal de televisión, o quizás en la base meteorológica de la ciudad.

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió y su hermana apareció en el umbral. Nojiko posó los ojos en su hermana y notó que en su mano derecha yacía el papel que la rubia le había dado durante la cena.

\- **¿Vas a ir a la audición? -** Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? -** Soltó un gran suspiro y caminó hasta el escritorio de madera - **No he pasado años estudiando para terminar posando en una revista como esa -**

 **\- Pero... -** Se hermana se dejó caer en la cama - **Sería divertido ¿No crees? -** Cuando Nami posó sus ojos en ella, soltó una carcajada - **Anda, vamos, sería solamente una audición. Ni siquiera sabes si quedarás o no -**

 **\- Sería rebajarme como profesional -** Dijo seria.

\- **No, sería ganar dinero de una forma divertida, sería conocer gente nueva, sería demostrarle al todos que has superado el pasado y que puedes trabajar con esa mujer pese a lo que pasó -**

La pelinaranja quedó petrificada en ese lugar. Alzó los ojos al techo y frunció el ceño. Quizás... quizás tenía razón...

\- **Bueno, iré a dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar -** Suspiró y se puso de pie - **No te tomes las cosas tan a pecho -** Sonrió antes de abandonar la habitación.

 **(...)**

Era la mejor habitación del mejor hotel de la zona. Y como todo gran hotel, poseía las mejores comodidades, los mejores servicios. Razón por la que Luffy había podido pedir una segunda cena a través del servicio a la habitación. Adoraba que con solo una llamada, pudiera pedir toda la comida que quisiera. Era algo que siempre aprovechaba cuando se hospedaba en lugares como esos. Esa vez había optado por el bife con papas a la crema, la especialidad del chef de turno.

Había comido, había mirado un poco de televisión en la cama y había decidido echarse una siesta antes de que su vuelo saliera temprano en la mañana. Se quitó la remera y los pesados vaqueros que tanto le incomodaban, y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con el sonido de la ducha en el baño.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero se despertó cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de la rubia contra su espalda. Entre dormido, se giró hacía el interior de la cama, y luego de soltar un gran bostezo, se acurrucó. Sintió la mirada de la mujer posada en su rostro, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Margareth lo contemplaba seria. Curioso, el morocho preguntó:

\- **¿Sucede algo? -**

 **\- Le he ofrecido trabajo -** Murmuró en voz baja.

\- **¿Qué? -** ¿Cómo pretendía que escuchara? Estaba recién despierto y su voz apenas era audible.

\- **Le he ofrecido trabajo en la agencia a Nami -**

El morocho la observó por unos segundos.

\- **Solo quería que lo supieras -** Agregó en un susurro.

\- **No me molesta, si eso quieres preguntar -** Se colocó boca arriba y contempló el techo en silencio. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a la pelinaranja - **De hecho, me alegra verla tan feliz -**

Se tragó el suspiro que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios y se giró hacía el margen de la cama, dándole la espalda. Sintió como la mujer pasaba el brazo por su cadera y lo aferraba con fuerza. Pero él no pudo cerrar los ojos. Enfocó su vista en la pequeña pared blanca, pero su concentración estaba en sus pensamientos. Había sido una gran sorpresa verla, algo completamente inesperado. Jamás había pensado que volvería tan pronto. Esperaba verla para la boda de Usopp y Kaya, no para el cumpleaños de Anne.

Asombrosamente, Nami había cambiado demasiado. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo. En su rostro había rasgos de mujer, no de niña. Además, su cuerpo se había estilizado mucho más y sus prendas demostraban que se trataba de una persona adulta, con un empleo y una vida digna. Ya no era la niña que había conocido en el jardín de infantes, ni la joven adolescente de la que se había enamorado en el instituto. Ahora era, tal y como solían decir en las películas, toda una mujer.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas e intentó desviar sus pensamientos. Al otro día tenía un partido que jugar, y no podía dejarse desvelar por aquellos pensamientos. Por más que pensara y pensara, todo era en vano. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y la vida de ambos había sido separada hacía mucho tiempo.

 **(...)**

Nami yacía de pie frente al gran edificio de la zona central de la ciudad. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la agencia que poseía Margareth en el núcleo de la ciudad, fuera tan grande, importante y reconocida. La gente entraba y salía, había todo tipo de hombres y mujeres hablando, comentando y alagando los diseños que aparecían en la gran vidriera de muestra. Los vestidos eran fabulosos y las prendas eran modernas y elegantes. Si que tenía un don para todo eso. Los jamás había visto ropa tan bonita.

Notó que varias mujeres de cabellos naranjas ingresaban por la puerta principal. Todas iban por la audición. Respiró profundamente y se apresuró a entrar, antes que el arrepentimiento la llevara a la puerta de un taxi. No estaba segura como iba a competir con tantas mujeres bonitas, pero se animó a seguir. Solo sería una estúpida audición, recordó a su hermana. Solo era para divertirse.

Una mujer de traje les señaló a todas las presentes la gran puerta de madera que yacía abierta. Al parecer allí sería la tan esperada sesión. Caminó a gran velocidad, las piernas le temblaban con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa. No tenía ni idea como se hacía una audición como esa. No sabía si su cabello era lo suficientemente lindo, o si su maquillaje estaba lo suficiente retocado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esperaba ver varios asientos de terciopelo rojo y un gran escenario de madera, tal y como si de una conferencia se tratase. En cambio, se encontró con varias cámaras de fotos, decenas de perchas cargadas de ropa, miles de personas yendo de aquí para allá, y diferentes luces apuntando a un solo sector de la habitación. Las voces eran tantas que se sintió completamente mareada. Mujeres y hombres pasaban a su lado, empujándola, cargando ropas, cámaras, luces y maquillaje. Incluso vio a una mujer corriendo con un secador de cabello.

Quedó completamente en shock mientras intentaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando allí. El caos era demasiado para alguien que solía trabajar largas jornadas en la paz de la Antártida. Nunca había visto tantas personas juntas, aglomeradas en un espacio tan pequeño.

\- **¡Nami! -** Oyó la voz de Margareth y volteó para poder encontrar algo de orden en alguien conocido.

La mujer vestía un elegante pantalón de vestir con tirantes y una camisa blanca como la nieve. Sus largos bucles dorados estaban atados en una coleta alta, y sus pies descansaban sobre unos tacos bajos. Algo refinado, simple, que por alguna extraña razón, la hacía aún más hermosa.

\- **Me alegro de que hayas venido -** Sonrió y la tomó de ambas manos.

\- **Creí que irías al partido -** Comentó y desvió la mirada cuando una mujer casi la atropella con un vestido azulado.

\- **Si, pero la audición es muy importante para la marca y tenía que estar aquí -** Notó que un hombre se acercó y le regaló una sonrisa - **Ven conmigo, te daré la prenda que usaras -**

La guió de la mano. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad. ¿Por qué la estaba tratando como si de mejores amigas se tratasen? Nunca se habían llevado bien, incluso habían tenido un pequeño encuentro cuando habían decidido viajar a las montañas en las vacaciones de la universidad. Jamás iba a poder olvidarse de eso. Se había olvidado los malditos lentes. Y había tenido que volver al lago justo para ver eso... Desvió la mirada al recordar la hermosa pareja que hacían allí, a la luz de la luna. _Te puedo asegurar que no fuiste la única que salió herida. Déjalo en paz. Lo mejor que pueden hacer para superarlo de una vez todas, es dejarse de estas estupideces._ Esas palabras si le habían dado justo en el corazón. Y nunca las iba a olvidar.

Llegaron a una especie de camerino improvisado con telas. Margareth la obligó a sentarse en una pequeña silla de madera. La rubia volteó con energía y comenzó a husmear entre las cientas de perchas que yacían colgadas. Sacó un pantalón muy parecido al suyo y una camisa igual de blanca. Las apoyó en la mesada y luego optó por unos grandes tacones negros. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Nami fueron el gorro y el saco.

\- **Espera aquí -** Margareth alzó su mano derecha y exclamó - **¡Aphelandra!** \- Una mujer extrañamente alta, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, se acercó dando rápidos pasos - **Encárgate de ella, por favor -**

La mujer comenzó a pintarla. Jamás había sentido tanto maquillaje en su rostro, notó que agarraba diferentes polvos, lapices y labiales. También la peinó, no podía ver que era lo que le estaban haciendo a su rostro, pero cuando quedó libre y logró alcanzar un espejo, quedó pasmada. ¿Qué? No podía ser ella. Su rostro parecía una suave porcelana, sus ojos estaban delineados de manera sutil, natural pero de manera distinguida. Sus pálidos labios estaban pintados de un rojo oscuro, completamente llamativo. Tenía que admitir que jamás se había visto tan bien.

\- **Ahora vístete -** Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa - **Te esperan los camarógrafos** -

La pelinaranja tomó las prendas que la rubia le había previamente y se dirigió a un pequeño baño que encontró liberado. Se vistió rápidamente, esperando parecer lo más alineada posible. Notó las miradas despreciativas de otras mujeres. No podía entender como había mujeres que vivían toda su vida en aquel ambiente tóxico. Esquivó las miradas y siguió su camino hasta la frontera con las cámaras.

\- **Bien, niña, te toca -**

Un extraño hombre la tomó del antebrazo y la empujó hacía el rincón de la habitación que utilizaban para tomar fotos profesionales. Notó que las paredes eran blancas y el suelo también, parecía estar en una zona completamente vacía, salvo por una sola silla negra. Nami la contempló algo espantada. La luz le impedía ver más allá de las cámaras.

\- **Vamos, posa -**

Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía posar? Intentó recordar alguna de aquellas revistas francesas que solía leer durante su doctorado en París. Las modelos solían poner poses extrañas poco naturales pero muy atractivas. Tomó la silla y se quitó el saco. Posó una pierna sobre el dorso del asiento y mientras que con mano sostenía su saco sobre el hombro, con la otra apoyó el codo, utilizando su pierna como mesa, y se sostuvo el el rostro con firmeza.

Los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a aparecer entre el gentío. Parecía que estaba siendo un éxito, pero se sentía completamente ridícula. En verdad no podía creer que la gente ganara dinero simplemente haciendo eso.

\- **Suficiente -** Chilló el mismo hombre, que al parecer era el maestro de la fotografía.

Nami volvió a normalidad y pudo engullir el aire que le faltaba. Caminó rápidamente y se alejó del área de retratos. Se quitó el sombrero negro y se secó el sudor de la frente. No había sido tan grave ¿O si?

\- **Ha sido magnifico -** La voz de Margareth la sorprendió - **Espero que te quedes, en unas horas nombraremos a la ganadora y veo potencial en ti -**

Le regaló una sonrisa. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, al menos por ahora. Cuando la rubia se alejó dando largos brincos, Nami buscó la mesa de aperitivos con la mirada y caminó para poder beber un poco de agua. Tomó un vaso de plástico y comenzó a refrescar su garganta. Ni siquiera había hablado... ¿Entonces porque tenía tanta comezón? Era patético. Podía pararse frente a un auditorio de miles de personas y hablar dos horas sobre el clima mundial, pero sus piernas temblaban cuando tenía que pararse frente a una cámara de fotos.

Se sirvió más agua. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla, estaba hirviendo.

\- **Me alegra volverte a ver -**

La voz le erizó la piel. Había escuchado esa voz en algún otro lado, una voz masculina. Era un recuerdo lejano... Pero no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. No era alguien familiar, lo hubiese sabido en cuestión de segundos. Apoyó el vaso sobre la mesada y volteó con brusquedad. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. No. No podía ser. Ese hombre era el mismo del que había escapado hacía dos días, en el bar. Quedó petrificada. No había dudas, ese cabello grisáceo, esos ojos negros. El habano. Todo.

\- **Nunca llegaste a decirme tu nombre -** Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- **Yo... Eh... -** La respiración se le entrecortó. No podía creer que las vueltas de la vida fueran tan crueles.

\- **¿Te llamas Eh? -** Dijo burlonamente intentando aguantar una carcajada.

\- **¿Qué? -** Frunció el ceño nerviosa - **No, no, no, claro que no -** Era oficial, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan avergonzada - **Me llamo Nami -**

 **\- Soy Smoker -** Le tendió la mano pero al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba, dijo - **Bien, Nami -** El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero se detuvo solamente para admirarla por encima del hombro - **Quiero que sepas que cuando definamos modelos, votaré por ti -**

No pudo responder nada. El hombre se alejo rápidamente y su rostro ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Se giró hacia la mesa y se sirvió más agua. Luego de esa extraña conversación, su garganta estaba incendiada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, por lo que decidió tomar asiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando unos grandes altavoces anunciaron que ya habían definido una ganadora, soltó un suspiro. Solo quería que todo eso terminara y volver a su casa. Su hermana en verdad no creería lo que le estaba pasando. La voz le pareció tan lejana que apenas pudo escuchar el nombre de la elegida, pero cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella, con recelo, quedó aturdida.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- **¡Felicidades! -** Margareth apareció entre el gentío y le dio un abrazo - **Estas contratada -**

 **(...)**

No supo como, pero terminó viajando en un vehículo cero kilómetros hacia la casa de la gran y reconocida diseñadora. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para convencerla de ir a ver el partido de fútbol a su piso. En un principio le había sonado pésimo, pero al final terminó aceptando. Y allí estaba en un auto gris, junto con la rubia, Smoker y la extraña mujer que había maquillado su rostro.

El edificio era moderno y lujoso, todo de vidrio polarizado. Jamás había tenido que alzar tanto el cuello para poder ver la cima de una edificación, pero... Siempre había una primera vez. Sin saber que decir o que pensar, siguió a los demás hasta un gran ascensor con decenas de botones. Notó que la rubia apretaba el último piso, el 75. ¡75 pisos! ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar de pie en aquel ascensor. El corazón comenzó a latirle cono fuerza a medida que los pisos pasaban. No podía creer que estuvieran subiendo piso por piso.

Cuando, finalmente, el elevador se detuvo, Nami bajó disparada. Había sentido una leve claustrofobia. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado allí de pie? Le había parecido una eternidad. La rubia se adelantó, buscó la llave en su bolsa y abrió la puerta con gran facilidad.

La pelinaranja ingresó detrás de ella, y sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos ante el lugar. Un gran salón de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales deleitaron sus ojos. Las cortinas eran rojas y yacían amarradas aun costado. Los pocos rayos de sol que ingresaban por el vidrio, alumbraron de naranja el ambiente. Lo primero que notó fue el gran sillón colorado que estaba frente al televisor. Un gra televisor de... muchas, muchas pulgadas. No podía creer que Luffy viviera entre tanto glamour y tanta ostentación. Jamás hubiese imaginado su hogar de esa manera.

\- **Es magnifico ¿Verdad? -** La rubia la tomó del brazo con energía - **Te mostraré el resto del piso -**

La guió hasta la gran cocina. Era algo para no creer. La gran isla de granito, se asemejaba a las cocinas de la televisión, aquellas donde solían cocinar horas y horas. Todo estaba impecable. Notó las grandes lamparas que colgaban del techo. Algo completamente único. A pocos metros, detrás de una gran puerta de madera, se encontraba el salón que Margareth usaba para diseñar sus prendas. Un elegante escritorio blanco con varios papeles de diferentes tipos y tamaños, y sobre un pequeño armario había telas, prendas y agujas con hilo. El paraíso de cualquier costurera.

Caminaron hacia la otra punta del piso, donde se encontraba la habitación principal. Nunca había visto una cama tan grande, los almohadones eran super largos y además parecían ser suaves y esponjosos. La ansiedad comenzó a trepar por su columna. Tenía una fuertes ganas de saltar sobre la cama y quedar tirada allí. Pero se mantuvo controlada. No podía perder el control de esa manera, no mientras se le enseñaba la casa por primera vez.

\- **Y la mejor parte está aquí -**

La rubia abrió dos colosales puertas de madera oscura y Nami pudo divisar un closet de varios metros. De un lado había zapatos, carteras, camisas, polleras, pantalones, maquillaje, joyería y todo tipo de accesorio femenino. Del otro, ropa masculina de todo color; camisas, vaqueros, trajes, zapatillas, entre otras cosas. Quedó muda. ¿Qué mujer no soñaba con tener su propio closet lleno de ropa? ¡Incluso cabía un pequeño sillón frente al espejo! Soltó un suspiro. Ni juntando todos los sueldos de un año llegaría a pagar algo como eso...

\- **Pero hay algo aún mayor -**

Fue arrastrada hacía el gran balcón del departamento, ubicado en el último piso de todo el edificio. Algo completamente magnifico. Desde allí no solo se podía ver toda la ciudad, sino que también había una pileta... ¡Una maldita pileta! En verdad no podía creerlo. Era algo de locos. Y un jacuzzi. No, no podía creerlo.

\- **Es hermoso -** Murmuró la pelinaranja sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

El sol estaba cayendo en la ciudad y apenas podía iluminar las calles de la ciudad.

\- **¿Verdad que si? -** Sonrió la rubia - **Vamos, el partido esta por comenzar -** Abrió el pequeño refrigerador que yacía en junto a la piscina y sacó una gran botella de champagne - **Si todo sale bien, celebraremos -** Le guiñó un ojo.

 **(...)**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ni siquiera tenía noción de la hora. Tampoco sabía exactamente donde estaba. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que apenas había podido notar que se había dormido. Pero... ¿En dónde? Se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó los largos cabellos del rostro. Aprovechó y se frotó los ojos. Estaba acostada en una cama... ¿Acaso había logrado volver a la casa de su hermana? Sintió la suavidad de las sábanas y el extraño perfume que llevaban. Ese no era el jabón que usaba Nojiko para lavar las mantas...

Fue entonces cuando se sentó. No estaba en la casa de su hermana. Seguía en el piso de Margareth. Y no solo eso... Estaba acostada en su cama. ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?! Se giró hacia un costado y notó que Smoker yacía dormido junto a ella.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, todas sus pendas yacían en su lugar. Soltó un gran suspiro, más tranquila. La única anormalidad en sus ropas, era su camisa abierta de par en par. Pero al notar que el hombre también poseía toda su vestimenta, se calmó. Nada había pasado. Se pasó el brazo por la frente para quitarse el helado sudor.

Bajó de la cama y se calzó. Recordaba que Luffy había ganado el partido, se habían puesto a festejar y no sabía bien porque se había decidido quedar allí. Desvió la mirada hacia el hombre y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Abandonó la habitación a toda velocidad. Necesitaba buscar a alguien, necesitaba abandonar aquel edificio para poder continuar con su rutina. Pasó delante del gran balcón y divisó que la rubia yacía sentada frente al agradable sol de mañana. En sus manos cargaba un gran cuaderno y dibujaba garabatos con un lápiz negro. Estaba sumamente concentrada. Nami tomó coraje y se apresuró. Caminó dando pasos firmes y cuando estuvo a su lado, preguntó:

\- **¿Qué demonios pasó? -**

Margareth dejó sus instrumentos de trabajo sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y la se quitó los lentes de sol, solo para contemplarla. Le regaló una tranquila sonrisa.

\- **Si hablas entre ustedes dos, nada -** Comentó - **Solo comenzaste a actuar de manera extraña alrededor de las tres de la mañana-** Agregó con tono sarcástico - **Curiosamente le sugeriste a Smoker de que vaya a tu casa... Aunque -** Hizo memoria frunciendo el ceño - **No exactamente con esas palabras -** Rió.

\- **Maldición... -** Tendría que haber vuelto a la casa de su hermana en cuanto el partido terminó. Jamás había bebido alcohol en su vida, razón por la que con solo dos copas de bebida, había actuado de manera tan vergonzosa.

\- **Comenzaste a decir cosas que nadie entendió y dijiste que tenías calor -** La rubia estiró su brazo y tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja natural, le dio un sorbo y agregó - **Te comenzaste a sacar la camisa -** Al notar que la pelinaranja negaba con la cabeza, completamente abochornada, sonrió - **Tranquila, no pasó nada. Le pedí que te lleve a mi cama para que pudieras descansar pero tu insististe en que se quede -** Dio otro sorbo - **Insisto, no ha pasado nada. Él solo se quedó allí contigo y ambos se durmieron -**

 **\- Por Dios... -** Bufó. No podía creerlo, en verdad había hecho el ridículo.

\- **Aphelandra y yo dormimos en los sillones -** Comentó para subirle el animo - **Son más cómodos de lo que pensaba -**

 **\- En verdad, lo siento -** Y lo peor era que había usurpado la cama de esa mujer...

Posiblemente eran una de las parejas más ricas del mundo y ella había actuado como una idiota... ¡Y no solo eso! Había dormido en la misma cama donde ellos... Desvió la mirada y se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era suficiente. Había sido bastante humillada por sigo misma. Y no tenía ganas de continuar en esa casa.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a abrocharse los zapatos.

\- **Yo... tengo que irme -** Se puso de pie y acomodó sus cabellos - **Gracias por todo lo de ayer, pero... lo siento -**

 **\- Oi, espera -**

Antes de que la rubia pudiera tomarla del antebrazo, Nami atravesó el gran ventanal y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida. No estaba segura como iba a llegar a la casa de su hermana... Pediría un taxi o preguntaría en cualquier negocio. Quizás había un bus o un tren que la dejara cerca.

Tomó su abrigo cuando solo le quedaban tres botones para terminar de abrochar su camisa, y abrió la puerta con determinación. Iba a irse, rápido. Antes que las cosas no terminaran de peor manera. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el umbral, notó una figura del otro lado.

Quedó estática, en su lugar. Y subió la mirada hacía el rostro del individuo. Justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían salir peor, Luffy aparecía. Le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- **Hola -**

 **\- ¿Nami? ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Preguntó sorprendido.

\- **Nada, yo ya me iba -**

Intentó pasar por la pequeña abertura que dejaba el cuerpo del morocho. Solo tenía que alcanzar el elevador pero el hombre la tomó del brazo y jaló de él para que volviera a su lugar. Nami soltó un gran suspiro, sabía que ya no podía huir de eso.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Insistió el morocho.

\- **Claro que estoy bien -** Ni siquiera ella podía convencerse de eso.

Notó que los ojos de Luffy la contemplaban desafiantes. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas. El morocho respiró profundamente y bajó los ojos hasta su cuerpo. Cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, ella también desvió su atención hacía su propio cuerpo. Todavía no había podido terminar de abrochase la camisa y debajo de su prenda, yacía su sostén rosado. El calor comenzó a trepar por su garganta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de bordo. Rápidamente, tapó su cuerpo con el pequeño saco que cargaba.

\- **Tengo que irme -** Dijo mientras intentaba, nuevamente, escapar del hombre.

\- **¿A dónde? -** Luffy volvió a detenerla.

\- **¡¿Cómo que a donde?! ¡A mi casa! -** La poca paciencia que le quedaba, se estaba esfumando.

\- **Déjame dejar la valija y te llevo -**

Luffy la acorraló hacia el interior de la casa con ayuda de su valija. No iba a permitir que Nami viajara sola hacía la casa de su hermano, era un camino largo y rebuscado. Además de que no parecía estar en la mejor condición emocional. Pese a las quejas e insultos de la pelinaranja, logró cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- **Esto es secuestro -** Farfulló y se dio por vencida.

El morocho alzó la mirada hacía la pequeña mesa ratona y divisó todas las botellas destapadas. La gran mayoría estaba vacía y los vasos yacían esparcidos por todo el salón. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un pequeño perchero de piso. Caminó hasta un pequeño modular y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su vehículo. No tenía la más pálida idea de lo que estaba pasando allí. ¿Acaso había habido una fiesta? ¿Algún encuentro amistoso donde habían celebrado algo o a alguien? No le sorprendía de Margareth puesto que ella solía festejar sus victorias cuando no podía asistir al estadio, pero... En verdad había sido una sorpresa muy grande encontrarse con Nami allí.

\- **Mi cabeza -** La pelinaranja resopló y se dejó caer a un pequeño sillón, colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas y respiró profundamente.

\- **Es parte de la resaca -** La rubia por fin se mostró. Ingresó con su vaso vacío y su cuaderno bajo el brazo - **Ya se pasará -**

 **\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -** El morocho volteó al oír su voz y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Solo hemos festejado tus goles -** Le dio un rápido y sonoro beso en los labios y se dirigió a la cocina - **No pensé que terminaría así -**

 **\- ¿Así cómo? -** Luffy alzó una ceja, sin terminar de comprender a que se refería.

\- **Quiero irme a mi casa -** Nami se puso de pie - **Si no te apuras, me iré caminando -**

Luffy la contempló serio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué todos estaban actuando de una manera tan rara? Apretó las llaves del carro con fuerza y se acercó hasta la pelinaranja para poder analizarla de cerca. Ella simplemente clavó su ceño fruncido en él. La notaba nerviosa, impaciente.

\- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -** Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más seco.

\- **No me pasa nada -**

Intercambiaron miradas fulminantes. Ambos sabían que ella estaba mintiendo, y también... Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

\- **Quiero irme a mi casa, vamos -**

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta de salida y apoyó la mano en el picaporte. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo, una voz masculina retumbó en sus tímpanos.

\- ¡ **Nami, espera! -**

Ella volteó con brusquedad. No podía ser...

El morocho notó la expresión de agotamiento en la mirada de la mujer. Sorprendido ante la repentina voz, volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Smoker allí? Instintivamente su ceño se frunció, y al notar que el hombre se acercaba hacía la pelinaranja, sintió cierto enojo subiendo por su espalda. El peligris se acercó demasiado a su amiga y hasta le tomó la mano con fuerza.

\- **Yo puedo llevarte -** Comentó serio sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer.

No. No iba a permitir que ese tipo se atreviera a tocarla. Se acercó a él y luego de tomarlo por la camisa, lo empujó contra la pared más cercana. El sonido del cuerpo contra el cemento retumbó en toda el piso.

\- **¿Qué demonios haces? -** Gruñó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ha sido un capitulo bastante largo, la idea era terminarlo mucho antes pero cuando empecé a escribir no pude detenerme O/O ... Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **Estaré de viaje estos días por cuestiones de universidad, pero prometo volver y continuar actualizando mis fics.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Sesión Fotográfica

**Hola a todos ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capitulo. Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho... (x.x no se ni para que digo esto).**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Solitario196, a Ayame, a Lollyfan23, a Yarelis, a Lizy, a Zar y a magical moza. ¡He tenido muchos comentarios con muchos ánimo! Sin lugar a dudas, son lo mejor.**

 **Aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

\- **¡Luffy! -** Alcanzó a decir.

Había quedado estática ante la reacción del morocho. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso, no veía esa mirada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar, se acercó a ambos. El hombre había tomado a Smoker por la camisa y lo había estampado contra la pared del salón. La pelinaranja agarró el brazo de Luffy esperanzo que ante tal acto reaccionara.

\- **¿Qué le has hecho? -** Preguntó ignorando completamente que tenía a su amiga al lado.

\- **¿De qué demonios hablas? -** Con el fin de que no le rompiera su ropa, el peligris tomó la tela e hizo fuerza para que dejara de estirarla. Pero no quitó la mirada seria de los ojos del morocho.

\- **No me ha hecho nada -** Se apresuró a afirmar Nami.

¿Qué estaba pasando en aquella casa? Comenzó a sudar frío mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿En verdad Luffy había reaccionado de esa manera por una cosa tan simple? Sabía que el morocho tenía temperamento, pero solo si te metías con alguien de sus seres queridos. Si los agredías, insultabas o algo parecido. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba la agresión? ¿Dónde estaba el insulto?

¿Acaso la estaba "protegiendo" de un hombre? Su rostro de sorpresa, cambió. Su ceño se frunció con brusquedad. Él no era su padre, ni su hermano, y mucho menos su novio. Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba teniendo una reacción tan protectora?

\- **¡Ya déjalo! -** Exclamó mientras la furia comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo - **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -**

El morocho desvió la mirada hacía su compañera. La contempló por pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo en embrollo sin causa. Respiró profundamente y soló la prenda del peligris. Éste se acomodó la camisa y se enderezó, era mucho más alto que el morocho y su contextura física era mucho más grande.

\- **No puedo creer que sigas comportándote de esa manera -** Comentó Smoker serio.

\- **¿Está todo en orden? -** Margaret quien había estado en su cocina, husmeando algún jarabe casero para la resaca, había escuchado los aumentos en el tono de voz de los presentes y había decidido ir a ver que sucedía - **¿Qué ha pasado? -**

 **\- Oi, Maggy -** El peligris contempló a la rubia - **Tendría que haberme ido antes, gracias por la invitación -** Luego desvió la mirada hacía la otra mujer - **¿Quieres que te lleve? -**

 **\- Yo... -** Intentó responder de manera cortes.

\- **La llevaré yo -** El morocho se apresuró a responder y para fortalecer más sus palabras, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja.

\- **Ya veo -** Soltó un suspiro.

El hombre se arrimó a la puerta y la abrió, abandonando aquel departamento en cuestión de minutos. Margaret se acercó dando fuertes pasos, contempló al hombre quien esperaba en elevador y volteó hacía Luffy.

\- **¿Qué hiciste? -** Colocó los brazos en jarra.

\- **Él comenzó -** Respondió cual niño pequeño cuando intenta culpar a su hermano.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta la puerta.

\- **Lo acompañaré hasta el estacionamiento, ya vuelvo -** Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Pese a que dos de las cuatro personas no se encontraban en el piso, la tensión seguía a flor de piel. Nami volvió en sí en el momento que la puerta se golpeó contra el marco. Desvió la mirada hacía la derecha y notó que la mano del hombre seguía puesta en su hombro. Sacudió su cuerpo con brusquedad y posó sus grandes ojos castaños en él.

\- **Puedes explicarme ¿Qué fue eso? -** Su tono de voz no era, precisamente, dulce.

El morocho desvió la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro. Caminó hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer. Había aguantado correr durante noventa eternos minutos pero no podía soportar una mera conversación como esas, se llevó la mano a la cabeza e intentó ignorar el dolor que latía con fuerza. Cuando sintió la mirada fija de la mujer, posó sus ojos en ella, pero continuó mudo.

\- **¿No vas a decir nada? -** Nami había aprovechado esos momentos de tranquilidad para terminar de abotonarse la camisa y ganar mucha más seriedad.

\- **Es complicado -** Murmuró.

\- **¡¿Complicado?! -** No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - **Tu eres el que reaccionó como un loco -** Cerró sus puños de la impotencia - **Yo no reaccioné así cuando apareciste con tu noviecita en la universidad -**

Supo que esas palabras lo dejaron en silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban y podía sentir como la incomodidad trepaba lentamente por su espalda. Había dado en el clavo, con las palabras justas. Pero no se había sentido mal, ya estaba cansada de ser siempre la que tenía que ver como las cosas sucedían sin poder hacer o decir nada al respecto.

Luffy se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer lo suficiente. Su mirada estaba reservada y sus labios no cedían ante la presión.

\- **Tu no sabes nada -**

\- **¿Nada de qué? -** Odiaba cuando se ponía tan misterioso ¿Cuantas vueltas más quería dar?

\- **Él ha salido con cada una de las modelos que trabaja o trabajó en la revista -** Soltó de una vez por todas, cuando vio la cara impactada de su mejor amiga - **También intentó invitar a salir a Margaret -**

\- **¿Qué? -** El hecho de que saliera con otra mujeres no le sorprendía. Después de todo era un hombre y estaba en todo su derecho, además parecía ser el típico casanova. Pero invitar a Margaret a salir... Sabiendo que estaba a punto de casarse con el morocho... Respiró profundamente intentando digerir esa información.

 **\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -** Desvió la mirada - **Nosotros no estamos saliendo ¿Acaso no puedo ver a otros hombres? -**

\- **No, digo si -** Se pasó una mano por la cabeza - **Si puedes ver a otros hombres pero ese no es el caso. Me refiero a que quiero que sepas que tipo de persona es -**

\- **Puedo averiguarlo sola, gracias -** Fue sarcástica. No necesitaba que él la cuidara. Había aprendido a cuidarse sola hacía mucho tiempo.

Nami se puso de pie. Quería irse lo antes posible. Antes de que la rubia volviera. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar hacía la puerta, sintió como el morocho la tomaba de la camisa y la arrastraba hacía su asiento.

\- **¿Qué demonios haces? -** Preguntó frustrada por no poder escapar - **¿Quieres que llame al 911? -**

 **\- Dije que te llevaría -**

Él también se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba las llaves del coche. Estaba cansado, completamente agotado. Se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa en su casa y para peor... Había comenzado una interminable discusión con su mejor amiga. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Abrió la puerta y le hizo señas para que pasara. Nami avanzó con gusto, pero con el ceño fruncido. Llamó al ascensor y cuando lograron ingresar, un incómodo silencio los invadió. La música era la típica en elevadores, molesta, aburrida y repetitiva. Algo que no ayudaba. Y para peor. Tenían 75 pisos por delante. Luffy alzó la mirada hacía el techo.

\- **Les pedí que cambien esa música muchas veces -**

 **\- Me recuerda a las viejas películas de Hollywood -** Añadió para que el silencio no lo hiciera más incómodo.

\- **Oi, respecto a lo de arriba -** Ambos estaban rígido, sin poder contemplarse el uno al otro - **No quise decir nada malo -**

 **\- Lo sé -** Soltó un bufido. Le molestaba que la tratara como una niña - **Solo quieres cuidarme -**

 **\- Solo quiero que seas feliz -** Murmuró y posó sus ojos en el piso.

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? -**

Ante esas palabras, el hombre volteó a mirarla. No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Tampoco había querido insinuar eso... El se refería a un futuro lejano. Respiró sin hacer ruido y bajó su mirada. Una vez más, la había cagado.

Por fin el elevador llegó al subsuelo y ambos bajaron. Para cuando arribaron a la playa de estacionamiento, Smoker ya se había ido. Y Margaret posiblemente había subido en uno de los cuatro ascensores disponibles. El morocho caminó hasta su auto de última generación. Con un botón, quitó la alarma y destrabó las puertas. La pelinaranja quedó completamente pasmada. ¿Ese era su vehículo? El coche era rojo, el color favorito del morocho, de dos puertas y cuatro asientos. Modelo 2017. Completamente envidiable. Vio como Luffy se subía y lo siguió a paso lento. En verdad no lo creía. Pensar que la última vez que lo había visto, apenas tenía una simple cuatriciclo que su abuelo le había regalado con mucho esfuerzo. Nami abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

\- **Esto es increíble -** Susurró incrédula.

\- **¿Verdad? -** Sonrió - **Lo compre hace unos meses -**

 **\- ¿Y tu conduces? -** Estaba pasmada. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que ella se había ido?

\- **Tuve que hacer el curso unas tres veces -** Rió y arrancó el motor.

\- **Eso no me deja más tranquila -** Rápidamente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad - **¿Estás seguro que puedes manejar esto? -**

El morocho colocó primera y avanzó a gran velocidad. La mujer se aferró al asiento mientras el auto se elevaba por la abertura de salida. Abandonaron el edificio a gran velocidad y comenzaron a circular por las pobladas calles de la ciudad.

Nami tenía que admitir que había madurado, bastante. ¿Luffy conduciendo? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Contempló por la ventanilla, varios ojos se posaban en el coche, intentando ver quien lo conducía. Ella desvió la mirada e intentó taparse con su cabello. No quería que los vieran juntos, tenía que recordar que el morocho era una persona famosa ahora, y por ende todo el mundo quería saber de su vida privada. No estaba preparada para tener un escándalo.

En el momento que dejaron las calles de la ciudad, para dirigirse a la zona residencial, el joven desaceleró violentamente.

\- **¿Pasó algo? -** Preguntó sorprendida antes su cambio de actitud.

\- **Aquí estamos más tranquilos -** Sonrió - **¿Quieres ver algo genial? -**

Tocó un botón blanco que yacía junto a la radio. Y el techo desapareció. Nami volteó y contempló como la cubierta se doblaba y se guardaba en una pequeña abertura del baúl. El sol iluminó su rostro de estupor.

\- **¿Verdad que es genial? -** El morocho estaba emocionado.

\- **Ya lo creo... -** Susurró y posó sus ojos en el frente.

Llegaron a la casa de su hermana a los pocos segundos. Estacionó como un rey, no había dudas de que había tenido que ir tres veces a la escuela de manejo. Luffy se desajustó el cinturón y bajó. La pelinaranja hizo lo mismo. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado recién. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa, tuvo que voltear varias veces para convencerse de que no era un sueño. ¡El auto era real!

\- **Bien, hasta aquí llegamos -** Dijo el hombre cuando se encontraron delante de la puerta principal.

\- **Gracias -** No estaba segura si estaba agradecida o enojada.

 **\- Y recuerda, ten cuidado -** Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Nami asintió e ingresó en la casa. Había sido una mañana larga, y la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cuando giró hacía el interior de la morada, divisó a la pequeña Anne corriendo hacía ella.

\- **¡Tía! -** Sonreía la pequeña morocha mientras extendía los brazos.

La mujer se agachó y aceptó el cariño. Era reconfortante. La piel de la pequeña era suave y su cuerpo era demasiado frágil. Al menos ya no era tan delicada como cuando recién había nacido. Para entonces ella estaba terminando otro de sus estudios en el exterior y apenas había tenido tiempo de verla. Habían utilizado las aplicaciones nuevas donde podías realizar una vídeo llamada, pero no era lo mismo. Se arrepentía de no haber podido sostenerla en brazos durante sus primeros meses de vida.

Cuando Anne la soltó, ella se puso de pie. La niña, con toda esa energía, desapareció en la cocina y al parecer les dijo a sus padres que ella había llegado. Su hermana, Nojiko, apareció a los pocos segundos. En su brazo izquierdo sostenía un boul de vidrio con fuerza y con su mano derecha mezclaba crema.

\- **Nami, ¿Estás bien? -** Preguntó al verla con el rostro serio - **Anoche te fuiste y no volviste -**

 **\- Yo... -** No tenía ganas de explicar todo lo que había pasado esa noche - **Estuve en lo de Robin -** Desvió la mirada y contempló las escaleras - **He dormido poco, iré a descansar -**

Subió a paso acelerado. No tenía ganas de lidiar con eso. Estaba cansada, con los efectos secundarios del alcohol y completamente pasmada antes la extraña situación que se había dado en la casa de Luffy. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó en la cama. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y ahora la confusión volvía a asaltar sus pensamientos. ¿Si comenzaba a salir con ese hombre, haría lo correcto?

 **(...)**

\- **¡Nami! ¡Nami! -**

Su hermana la sacudió varias veces hasta que la pelinaranja reaccionó. La joven abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño donde se encontraba explorando la Antártida. Se pasó la mano con el rostro para poder despabilarse y se sentó.

\- **¿Sucedió algo? -** Murmuró.

Nojiko le tiró el periódico del día. Nami la tomó con ambas manos e hizo foco en el título. " _La extraña mujer que hace furor en la moda"_. En la portada estaba ella, en una de las fotos que le habían hecho el día anterior en la sesión de Margaret. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido.

\- **No me dijiste que te dieron el trabajo -** La mujer se sentó junto a su pequeña hermana.

\- **Lo siento, yo... -** ¿Acaso se había olvidado de comentarle a su hermana? - **Lo olvidé -**

 **\- Margaret acaba de llamar -** Le informó con una sonrisa - **Quiere que estés en su casa antes de las diez -**

La pelinaranja se puso de pie de un salto. ¡¿Antes de las diez?! Contempló el reloj que yacía colgado en la pared. Nueve y media. Maldición. Corrió hacía la valija y comenzó a sacar prendas. Ahora que la rubia era su jefa, no podía ir mal vestida. Pero... Ella no tenía ropa muy femenina. Comenzó a tirar remeras por los aires, pero no encontró nada.

\- **Nami... -** Murmuró Nojiko al verla en ese estado de desesperación - **Dijo que no te esmeres mucho, ella te dará ropa -**

 **(...)**

Margaret le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que con el lanzamiento de la revista, la llamarían del canal de televisión más famoso para hacerle una entrevista tanto a ella como a su modelo. Cuando Nami ingresó se quitó el abrigó y lo colgó en el perchero, pese al frío del exterior dentro hacía mucho calor. Casi como si estuvieran en verano.

\- **Que suerte que llegas -** Murmuró la rubia y se sentó en los sillones.

En la pequeña mesa ratona había una tetera, tres tazas y unos cuantos bocadillos de chocolate. La pelinaranja hizo exactamente lo mismo y contempló el paisaje que se abría a través del gran ventanal. Era como estar en Nueva York.

\- **¿Quieres té? -** Sin siquiera esperar que la mujer le responda, le sirvió una taza.

\- **Gracias... -** Nami tomó la porcelana con sumo cuidado, ni si quiera podía imaginar cuanto había costado ese juego de té.

\- **Escucha, en una hora tendremos una entrevista en vivo con el canal de moda -** Al ver los ojos pasmados de la joven, agregó - **El canal de moda y chismes, el canal trece -**

 **\- Si, se cual es pero... -** Apoyó la taza en la mesa al notar que las manos le temblaban - **¿No crees que es muy pronto? -** No sabía si tenía miedo o ansiedad - **Me refiero... Apenas salí en una tapa de una revista, nada más -**

 **\- Saliste en la tapa de mi revista -** La rubia sacó el ejemplar de debajo de la mesa ratona y lo colocó frente a la pelinaranja - **La revista más famosa y con mejores críticas del país -**

 **\- Lo sé, pero -**

\- **Escucha Nami -** El rostro de Margaret se tornó serio - **Entiendo tu punto, pero debes comprender que me han llamado por ti -** Dio un pequeño sorbo a su té - **Es como dice tú, has aparecido en una tapa de una simple revista -** La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro - **Y el mismo día de publicación me han llamado para poder hablar contigo. Jamás me había pasado con una modelo -**

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. ¿Fama? No estaba preparada para afrontarla. Ella era una simple científica que había intentado un curso de modelaje. ¿Por qué? Ni ella estaba segura, quizás pensó que sería gracioso, quizás para probarse a sí misma. O quizás porque quería ahorrar algo de dinero en sus vacaciones de la base. Respiró profundamente y posó los ojos en la revista. Ni siquiera se reconocía. La mujer de la portada parecía ser extrovertida, sin temor alguno, dispuesta a tomar riesgos. Y ella... ella era completamente diferentes.

\- **Iré a buscar algo para que te pongas, termina tu té -** La rubia se puso de pie y se alejó hacía la habitación donde guardaba sus diseños.

En el silencio de la casa, Nami pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Todavía tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo, desvió la mirada hacía la puerta y notó que la llave estaba puesta. Correr, tomar su abrigo, abrir la puerta y esperar el maldito ascensor rogando porque llegara antes de que Margaret se de cuenta. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Ella podía irse cuando quisiera. Era una mujer libre, adulta y soberana. Estaba en su derecho decir no. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía...? Dio un sorbo al té. Era de limón, algo no muy placentero para sus papilas gustativas.

\- **¿Nami? -**

Al oír su nombre, volteó con brusquedad. Tal y como esperaba, era Luffy. Pero nunca pensó que lo vería así. Sus mejillas se pigmentaron y desvió la mirada de manera incómoda. El joven había salido de darse una larga ducha, el vapor que salía del baño lo delataba. Al parecer, no se había vestido todavía puesto que llevaba un toallón envolviendo su cadera y una pequeña toalla sobre sus cortos cabellos.

\- **Luffy, creí que entrenarías -** Murmuró para dispar la tensión del ambiente.

\- **Acabo de volver, nos dan un par de días libres -** Sonrió y al notar la comida sobre la mesa agregó - **¿Son de chocolate? -**

La mujer posó los ojos en la mesa y notó los bocadillos.

\- **Si ¿Quieres uno? -**

Estiró su brazo y agarró uno con sumo cuidado, la idea era simple. Darle el bocadillo y que se alejara. Al menos que se pudiera ropa interior. No pedía nada más. Pero cuando sus dedos sintieron la humedad del chocolate, su cuerpo notó como el almohadón en el que se encontraba, se inclinaba hacía la derecha. Su cuerpo se tambaleó hacía ese mismo lado y contra su brazo sintió la humedad del cuerpo del morocho.

Automáticamente y sin pensarlo mucho, se tiró hacía el otro lado. Ahora, su hombro también estaba mojado.

\- **¿Qué demonios haces? -** Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

En sus dedos, seguía incrustado el bocadillo. De hecho, no se le había caído al suelo de milagro.

\- **Vine a desayunar -** Sonrió y se frotó la toalla por los cabellos para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

\- **¿Qué te parece esto? -** La rubia apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Había traído un vestido corto rosa, con unos zapatos violetas y cartera haciendo juego. Parecía entusiasmada, al parecer era otro de sus diseños.

\- **¿No crees que hace un poco de frío para eso? -** Susurró algo pasmada.

\- **Es lindo -** Acotó el morocho con varios bocadillos en la boca.

\- **Mmm... Tienes razón, iré por algo más de estación -** La rubia desapareció detrás de las paredes.

Todo eso se estaba volviendo más y más raro. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esa situación?

\- **Oi... -** La voz de Luffy la sacó de sus pensamientos - **¿Vas a comer eso? -**

El morocho señaló el bocadillo que todavía tenía en su poder. La pelinaranja se había olvidado por completo y el chocolate había comenzado a derretirse.

\- **Maldición -** Soltó al ver que su mano se embarraba en cacao - **No, no voy a comerlo... -**

La mujer estiró su brazo nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de que el morocho tomara el dulce y se lo quitara de una vez por todas. Pero para sorpresa de la pelinaranja, el joven no lo tomó, él simplemente lo comió de su mano. Al sentir la humedad de su boca en los dedos, dio un salto hacía atrás.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -** Exclamó y rápidamente tomó una servilleta para poder limpiarse.

\- **¿Mh? -** Preguntó mientras masticaba el último bocadillo.

\- **Dios... -** Suspiró y desvió la mirada.

\- **¿Y esto? -**

La rubia volvió a aparecer con otro conjunto. Esta vez era un vaquero ajustado con una remera marrón, cuyo escote era prominente. La rubia sacó de una caja un par de botas castañas para hacer juego con todo el estilo.

\- **Eso también es lindo -** Comentó el morocho con la boca llena.

\- **¿Crees que le quede bien? -** Preguntó mientras contemplaba a la pelinaranja, examinándola.

\- **Claro que le quedará bien -** El joven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación - **Si es hermosa -**

La pelinaranja quedó muda. ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?! El hombre simplemente se retiró a sus aposentos. Y a sus espaldas dejó el silencio incómodo que inundó a las dos mujeres. Nami bajó la mirada y notó que la rubia pegaba media vueltas y volvía a su estudio.

\- **Iré por una cartera -** Murmuró - **Puedes ir vistiéndote -**

¿Acaso estaba de bromas? ¿Cómo tenía el coraje de decir semejante cosa delante de la que era su novia? Tomó la ropa que Margaret había dejado en el sillón y caminó con paso decidido hacía la habitación del hombre, abrió la puerta y con brusquedad y lo encontró sentado en la cama. El morocho ya se había colocado los vaqueros y estaba amarrando los cordones de sus zapatillas. Al notarla, la contempló confundido,

\- **El baño está por allá -** Señaló hacía la puerta continua.

\- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso delante de ella? -** El enojo trepaba por su espalda - **Es tu novia ¿O no? -**

 **\- ¿A qué viene eso? -** Se puso de pie y la admiró pasmado.

\- **Se supone que si tienes una novia, no puedes decirle a otra mujer que es... -** Sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas.

\- **¿Hermosa? -** Tomó la remera que había dejado sobre la cama y se la colocó - **Es un adjetivo exclamativo -**

 **\- Calificativo -** Lo corrigió. ¿Cómo demonios había ingresado en la Universidad?

\- **No significa nada -** Al oír esas palabras, la pelinaranja dejó escapar todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

Sus brazos se aflojaron y sus ojos se desviaron avergonzada. Decirle a una mujer hermosa delante de su novia, era casi tan doloroso como decirle a una mujer hermosa y luego afirmar que no significaba nada.

\- **Además -** Continuó - **Suelo decirle otras cosas -**

Automáticamente, la mujer puso lo ojos en blanco. Hacía años había escapado de ese juego. Ese juego de idas y venidas, ese maldito juego que tanto la enloquecía.

\- **Has lo que quieras -**

Pegó media vuelta e ingresó baño. El vapor invadió sus pulmones en el momento que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo podía volver a caer tan bajo? Estaba muy molesta. Cuando era más chica solía tomarse todo muy a pecho y recordaba, más de una vez, haber terminado llorando. Ahora con sus 26 años, no tenía más ganas de llorar. Se quitó su vieja remera de algodón y se colocó la que la rubia le entregó. Olía a flores, tal y como ella. También se quitó los vaqueros para ponerse unos más nuevos y modernos. Y sus desgastados zapatos, los cambió por unos tacones bastante altos. Se contempló al espejo por unos segundos. Con ese estilo podría atraer la mirada de cualquiera... Entonces... ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Luffy le decía?

Respiró profundamente y abandonó ese refugio. Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó a esperar.

\- **Estas perfecta -** La sonrisa de la diseñadora le reconfortó - **Te he traído un bolso y un abrigo -**

\- **Gracias -** Murmuró apenada.

\- **Te haré un peinado rápido y luego te haré un maquillaje sencillo -**

Le amarró el cabello en una alta coleta sencilla. Era un estilo elegante pero informal a la vez que hacía resaltar sus mejillas. Sus párpados fueron delineados con una delgada capa de pintura y sus labios pintados de un rosa opaco. Si, no había dudas de que tendría la atención de cualquiera. Bajó la mirada cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación se volvía a abrir.

\- **Oi, Lu. Ya nos vamos -** La comentó la rubia. Ella también se había producido.

\- **Bien, buena suerte -**

No hacía falta voltear a ver para saber que el hombre había caminado hacía ella y le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios. Simplemente, prefirió ignorar el hecho. La pelinaranja respiró dos veces y volteó con brusquedad, clavó sus ojos en el hombre y agregó:

\- **Muchas gracias -**

Dio pasos firmes hasta la puerta de salida y cuando por fin se cerró, soltó todo el aire contenido como si de un globo se tratase.

 **(...)**

La gente había quedado fascinada y de hecho, ella también. Jamás se imagino hablando en público de esa manera, con cientos de espectadores contemplándola y realizandole preguntas vía Twitter. La confianza que había tomado antes de abandonar el departamento la había ayudado a enfrentarse a las masas televisivas. Y según Margaret, lo había hecho bastante bien.

El vehículo que las había trasladado a set de grabación, las devolvió al gran edificio. Una vez allí, la pelinaranja se quitó los zapatos y masajeó sus doloridos pies.

\- **En verdad has estado fabulosa -** Sonrió la rubia - **Todavía no puedo creer que en tu primera entrevista, así improvisada, hayas hablado tanto -**

 **\- Yo tampoco lo creo -** Al divisar sus prendas, se puso de pie - **Iré a cambiarme -**

Desde que había vuelto, no había rastros de Luffy. Y a decir verdad, prefería escapar antes de que lo viera. Ingresó al baño y rápidamente se cambió.

\- **Bueno, me voy -** Comentó y rápidamente tomó su abrigo - **Tengo un par de cosas que hacer y... -**

 **\- Te llevo -**

Su rostro palideció. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de la puerta que se maldijo por quedarse contemplando el extraño jabón en forma de elefante que había en el baño. Si hubiese sido más ágil, más rápida y menos influenciable, ya estaría bajando por el ascensor a toda velocidad. Al voltear, lo encontró todo mojado.

\- **Solo dame un momento -** Murmuró con una sonrisa.

\- **¿Te caíste a la piscina? -** Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- **No, solo me tiré a nadar -** Comentó confundido.

\- **¿Con remera...? -**

\- **Hace frío -** Se justificó.

Respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada. Todo lo que había creído sobre la madurez del morocho, se desvanecía poco a poco. Ahora entendía porque ninguno de sus amigos había destacado ese cambio en él. Parecía más maduro pero en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre. La pelinaranja alzó la mirada y contempló el gran balcón. Se acercó varios pasos y apoyó las manos en el ventanal. Estaba nevando otra vez. Frunció el ceño y notó como los techos de los edificios se tornaban blancos. Era algo hermoso... Oh... Pero hermoso no significaba nada, se dijo a sí misma.

\- **Listo -**

El morocho apareció en el pasillo terminando de abrocharse los vaqueros. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó sus llaves.

\- **Recuerda mañana ser puntual, la sesión de fotos será espectacular. Ya verás -**

 **(...)**

Nadie le había dicho que la próxima sesión era sobre ropa interior. Según Margaret ahora que las navidades se acercaban, eso motivaba a muchas mujeres a comprar ropa interior para seducir a sus hombres. Y gracias a ello, ella tenía que modelar ropa interior extremadamente delgada, roja y con un sombrero de Santa en la cabeza. Soltó un gran suspiro cuando se encontró delante del espejo. No podía creer que estaba a momentos de que medio set la viera en ese estado. _Es solo una foto, es un trabajo, es solo una foto,_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Por fin tomó coraje y abandonó el camarín. Tomó aire y caminó con los altos tocones entre la gente que iba a venía.

\- **La musa se convirtió en Diosa -**

Se giró rápidamente. Al divisar a Smoker soltó una sonrisa. Él también yacía vestido para una sesión fotográfica, también con ropa interior roja. Al parecer no era única que se encontraba en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, pero al hombre parecía no importarle mucho. Suponía que estaba acostumbrado.

\- **Lamento lo de del otro día, y por cierto brillaste en la entrevista -** Añadió.

\- **Gracias -** Alzó su mirada y lo contempló a los ojos - **Y sobre el otro día... -**

 **\- Escucha, estoy seguro de que Luffy te contó varias cosas -** Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gran suspiro - **Solo espero que no tomes la palabra al pie de la letra -**

 **\- No voy a juzgarte por lo que me dijo alguien, ni siquiera te conozco -** Comentó mientras analizaba la expresión de su rostro - **Además no importa lo que haces con tu vida -**

 **\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me gustan las chicas así? -** Sonrió - **¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo luego de esto? Yo invito -**

Contempló el escenario que habían montado los expertos mientras ella se vestía, pero no pudo evitar pensar el la oferta. Una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

\- **Acepto. Te veo después -**

Caminó hacía el fotógrafo y entró el escena. Había algo en su interior que, cuando la hacía entrar en confianza, se transformaba en una mujer diferente. Posó para varias fotos mientras su mente pensaba en otra cosa. Finalmente había aceptado una cita con ese misterioso hombre, pero lo que más le gustaría era poder ver la cara del morocho cuando se enterara.

\- **Hoy estás más feliz de lo normal -** Comentó Margaret mientras se acercaba a retocarle el maquillaje - **¿Sucedió algo? -** El notar que la pelinaranja negaba con el rostro, continuó - **Bien, pasa Smoker -**

Su rostro cambió totalmente. Su sonrisa se esfumó y quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que tendría que sacarse fotos con él? Comenzó a sentir el rubor trepar por su espalda y, si no existiera su sentido de la cordura, hubiera salido corriendo en ese mismo momento. El hombre caminó hasta ella y estiró su mano, la mujer la aceptó luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos.

\- **Tranquila, solo serán una fotos -** Le apretó la mano con cuidado.

Se intentó calmar. Caminaron hasta un pequeño escenario de madera que habían colocado mientras retocaban su estilo. El peligris pasó una mano por su cadera y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Al sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo, se sintió completamente avergonzada. Eso no estaba dentro de los planes. Le tomaron un par de fotografías con mucha iluminación colorida, todo representando la navidad. Incluso tiraron copos de nieve artificiales para aparentar que se encontraban en una paisaje nevado. Pero el hervor de su sangre llegó a su punto máximo cuando tomaron la segunda fotografía. El hombre se sentó sobre una mesa que simulaba ser el trineo del hombre más esperado por los niños, y ella tuvo que colocarse en sima.

En ese momento las voces de los presentes desaparecieron y cuando lo miró a los ojos, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula. No estaba hecha para eso. El fotógrafo les dijo que miraran a la cámara, y así lo hicieron. Fue entonces cuando notó que la rubia comenzaba a hablar con tono serio a su compañera. Comenzó a mirar hacía atrás y pese a que Nami también quería saber que pasaba, no pudo dado a los grandes focos de luz que apuntaban a su rostro. Notó que los presentes se disipaban y que solo quedaban unos pocos a su alrededor.

\- **¿Ha pasado algo? -** Preguntó Smoker cuando por fin fueron liberados.

\- **Nami -** Una de las tantas mujeres que frecuentaban el estudio le tendió otra prenda - **Ponte esto, haremos unas fotos más -**

 **\- Claro... -** Murmuró confundida mientras tomaba el nuevo conjunto y contemplaba como la chica desaparecía entre las personas - **¿Ha sucedido algo? -**

 **\- Iré a averiguar -** Le dio un pequeño beso en la sien - **Tu ve a vestirte -**

Cuando lo vio alejarse, se llevó la mano a su rostro. Tocó el exacto punto donde el hombre le había besado y sintió como el calor trepaba por su rostro. Apretó la prenda con fuerza y se retiró a su vestuario. No cabía duda que algo estaba pasando. Incluso Smoker lo notó y eso que estaba allí hacía años. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quitó el sostén, el nuevo era mucho más delicado. De encaje y escotado. Y las bragas no solo eran más transparentes, también más delgadas. Soltó un bufido, algo perturbada. ¿En serio iba a salir en una revista con ese atuendo? Ya podía imaginarse la expresión de su hermana, incluso de sus amigas. O peor... Dentro de diez años sus sobrinos verían a su tía como una especie de pervertida.

Se contempló en el espejo fijamente. Pensar que de pasar a ser una mujer normal, ahora era un icono de la moda... ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto con su imagen?

Alguien tocó la puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Estás lista? -** Era la voz de Margaret.

Nami abrió la puerta y la contempló algo preocupada.

\- **¿Ha pasado algo? -**

 **\- No, tu tranquila -** Emanó una gran sonrisa que le transmitió confianza - **Tendrás otra sesión doble -**

 **\- Bien... -**

Sin lugar a dudas la sonrisa de la rubia la había tranquilizado. Y mientras se dirigían al ser no pudo evitar pensar como aquella mujer que hacía ocho años era su enemiga, se había transformado en una compañera sincera. Volvió a las cámaras con algo de espanto. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Desvió la mirada y entre la muchedumbre, contempló a Smoker. Vestido y listo para abandonar el lugar.

\- **Margaret ¿Qué hace Smoker así? -** Preguntó curiosa - **Creí que dijiste sesión doble -**

 **\- Si, pero no con él -** La mujer volteó - **Espera aquí un momento -**

Una vez más, desapareció. ¡¿Nadie le podía decir que estaba pasando?! Si no estaban dispuestos a decírselo, lo averiguaría por sus propios medios. Frunció el ceño y avanzó a gran velocidad para poder alcanzar al peligros. Antes de que el hombre abandonara la habitación, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a voltear.

\- **¿A dónde vas? -** Posó sus pardos ojos en él.

\- **Iré a fumar un cigarro, tranquila, no me he olvidado de nuestra cita -** De hecho ya tenía el cigarro en la boca, solo faltaba encenderlo.

\- **Pero creí que tendríamos otra sesión -** Murmuró algo perdida.

\- **No -** Soltó un suspiro - **Tienen a alguien que vende más -**

 **\- ¿Alguien que vende más? -** Repitió desconcertada.

\- **¡Oi, Nami! -** La voz de Margaret captó su atención.

\- **Vamos, ya está listo -** El hombre jaló de su brazo para poder soltarse y se alejó dando un paso lento y desganado.

La pelinaranja lo vio meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar el encendedor. Una vez que traspasó el umbral, no lo vio más. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a volver, volteó y caminó hasta la rubia.

\- **¿Estás lista? -** La mujer acomodó sus anaranjados cabellos.

\- **Supongo que sí -** Susurró desconfiada.

\- **Anda, sube -**

Nami contempló el escenario. Su rostro palideció y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Incluso tuvo la impresión de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. El hombre con el que se sacaría las fotos, era nada más que su amigo Luffy. Y lo peor era que él también yacía en ropa interior. ROPA INTERIOR ROJA. De hecho... esos boxers eran mucho más pequeños de los que había modelado Smoker. Respiró profundamente al notar que el resto de las personas lo contemplaban. Y con las piernas temblorosas comenzó a subir los pequeños escalones.

No. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser un chiste, uno de muy mal gusto.

Cuando el morocho volteó, la mujer pudo divisar su rostro. Él estaba igual de perplejo que ella. Al parecer la idea tampoco le gustaba, pero cuando notó su presencia, esos grandes ojos negros se posaron en ella de manera atenta. Supo que la estaba examinando porque sus pupilas iban y venían por todo su cuerpo.

Se mordió la lengua. Luego de las fotos, lo golpearía y muy fuerte.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a esperar ansiosa sus comentario sobre el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Prometo no tardarme tanto en la próxima!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Parque de Diversiones

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo intentando sobrevivir con la universidad. Para ser franca, ya no puedo más x.x He estado escribiendo para poder relajarme un poco y distraerme de las obligaciones que no me dejan respirar. Es por eso que estoy actualizando de golpe todos mis fics.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Solitario196 y a Guest (2 n.n).**

* * *

Por fin pudo ponerse ropa. Tener una camisa y un pantalón que cubriera su piel se sentía bien, jamás había anhelado tanto vestirse. En el momento que estuvo lista, tomó su pequeño bolso y abandonó el camerino. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza. De hecho, desde la universidad. Seguía sin creer que había tenido que tomarse fotos con él... En ese estado... Sus sobrinos todavía eran chicos pero se los imaginaba en un par de años preguntando porque sus dos tíos yacían una tapa de revista... al borde de estar desnudos.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quitó los pensamientos de su cabeza. Ya comenzaba a sentir el calor trepando por su espalda. Comenzó a caminar entre las gente que iba y venía con diferentes ropas y artefactos, estaban desmontando el escenario. Inesperadamente sintió como alguien jalaba de su mano y la arrastraba hacía atrás.

\- **Oi, Nami -**

Al oír la voz de Luffy, se giró y lo contempló pasmada. ¿Qué mas quería? ¿Acaso no le había bastado con el hecho de tener que vivir esa humillación a su lado? Al percatarse que, no importaba la fuerza que hiciera, el morocho no la soltaría, preguntó:

\- **¿Qué sucede? -**

 **\- Te llevaré -** Sonrió.

 **\- Nami -**

Escuchó la voz de Smoker y rogó porque la tragara la tierra. Giró el rostro hacía el hombre, quien había apoyado la mano en su hombro, de manera protectora. Sintió la tensión que afloraba entre ambos, pero no sabía que hacer. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada seria que tensó todo el ambiente.

\- **Vamos -** Insistió el peligris.

Smoker comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, seguro de que la mujer seguía sus pasos. Pero Nami no podía seguirlo, la mano del morocho se había vuelto más rígida y no la soltaba. La pelinaranja volteó para poder contemplarlo, pero éste no reaccionaba. Su ceño fruncido estaba posado en el otro hombre. Comenzó a tirar de su cuerpo con más fuerza, necesitaba soltarse. Tenía que irse o echaría a perder todo.

\- **No vayas -** Habló finalmente.

Pero Nami ya estaba cansada de aquellos juegos infantiles. Respiró con profundidad y con todas sus fuerzas, lo obligó a soltarla. Cuando el morocho se percató de que la mujer estaba enojada, quedó pasmado. La pelinaranja ignoró todo lo que había pasado y aceleró el paso para poder alcanzar a su compañero. Y Luffy quedó estático con la mirada sorprendida. Jamás creyó que su amiga reaccionaría de esa manera, no luego de lo que le había contado. La vio desaparecer entre los empleados de la revista y no pudo hacer nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una maldición.

\- **¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien? -** Margaret apareció a su lado y acarició su brazo con preocupación.

\- **Me voy a casa -**

Sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se alejó. No tenía ganas de estar allí, lo único que quería era dormir.

 **(...)**

\- **Entonces... -** La pelinaranja dio un sorbo a su café - **¿Has tenido relaciones formales? -**

Smoker la había llevado a dar un agradable paseo en su vehículo, había disfrutado de los paisajes nevados de la ciudad y dado al frío del aire, habían parado en una pequeña cafetería familiar para poder disfrutar de algo caliente. Afortunadamente, el espacio era muy privado y ambos habían podido sentarse sin ser acosados por fanáticos de la revista o periodistas curiosos. El peligris era bastante conocido en la industria. La mujer había ordenado un café con una porción de tarta de mandarinas mientras que el hombre, se había conformado con un té negro. Por supuesto, él había pagado.

\- **La palabra formal es muy relativa -** Soltó una sonrisa y luego de tomar un poco de su cálida bebida, agregó - **He tenido cuatro relaciones -** Se refería a las relaciones propiamente dichas, mujeres a las que había considerado novias reales - **La más larga fue de once meses -**

 **\- Wow... -** Tragó el bocado de pastel de golpe. ¡¿Once meses?!.

\- **La última se lleva el premio a la relación más corta, solo dos meses -** Agregó mientras reprimía las ganas de soltar una carcajada - **Definitivamente no era mi tipo -** Al notar que la joven escondía una sonrisa bajo la taza, se animó a preguntar - **¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Has tenido alguna relación? -**

Estuvo a punto de escupir todo el café. ¿De todos los temas de conversación que había, por qué tenían que hablar de eso? Apoyó la taza en la mesa y lo contempló fijamente.

\- **Dos relaciones -** Por supuesto que no iba a decir todo - **La primera duró muy poco y era muy chica -** Cuanto menor importancia le diera, menos preguntas haría - **La segunda fue cuando comencé la universidad, pero solo duró un año -**

¡Listo! Lo había dicho. Al sentir su silencio, desvió la mirada. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- **Han de ser muy idiotas por dejarte ir -**

Se sintió alagada, pero no pudo demostrar su agradecimiento. Law la había dejado ir por una razón lógica, en cambio... Si, era un idiota. Reprimió un bufido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese ido al baile con esa mujer? Posiblemente seguirían juntos. Tendrían una relación formada hace más de diez años. Y serían felices, juntos. Volvió a tomar un trago de café para bajar el sabor amargo que había aparecido en su garganta. Al notar el rubor en el rostro de la pelinaranja, agregó:

\- **Las mujeres tímidas me encantan -**

 **\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -** Era una duda que carcomía su mente - **No te lo tomes a mal -**

 **\- Adelante -** Murmuró con un sonrisa confiada - **Solo porque eres tú -**

\- **¿Es cierto que intentaste seducir a Margaret? -** Al notar la expresión de sorpresa del hombre, supo que la había cagado - **Lo siento, no debí -**

 **\- Si, es verdad -** No solo no esperaba respuesta, sino que tampoco esperaba esa respuesta.

Había estado segura que todo lo que le había dicho Luffy era para producirle una mala imagen del hombre, nada más.

\- **Verás... -** Desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla - **Más allá de la sonrisa de Maggy, y más allá de lo que ambos aparentan como pareja... -** Soltó un gran suspiro - **Ella no es feliz -** Esas palabras la dejaron pasmado - **Somos amigos hace tiempo, y tenemos la suficiente confianza como para contarnos ciertas cosas ¿Entiendes? -**

 **\- Pero... Ellos salen hace años -** Ella había sido testigo de todo, desde el principio.

\- **¿Y eso qué? -** Soltó un bufido - **El tiempo no determina el amor -** Respiró profundamente y recordó la conversación que había tenido con la rubia hacía tiempo - **Maggy necesita a alguien que esté pendiente de ella, y... ese idiota la descuida mucho -**

 **\- Ese idiota descuida a todas -** No esperó que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

\- **¿Qué? -** Frunció el ceño, completamente sorprendido.

\- **Me refiero -** Tenía que inventar algo con urgencia. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a hacerse la indiferente - **Ya había tenido una novia y la descuidó -**

 **\- No me sorprende -** Puso los ojos en blanco. Había tragado la mentira - **Es una mujer hermosa y muy buena, no la merece. Fue por eso que intenté alejarla de él -** Cerró la mano en un puño - **Por más idiota que sea, se percató de eso y desde entonces las cosas cambiaron un poco -** Volvió a posar la mirada en la pelinaranja - **Me odia, y ha comenzado a tratarla con mayor respeto. Pero aún así, es evidente que no la ama -**

¿No la amaba? Era una locura. Ella había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado hacía ocho años. Desde la primera vez que los había visto, había sabido que eran la pareja ideal. Eran dos personas honestas, que buscaban lo mejor para ellos y para los de su entorno. Además... Estar ocho años con una persona significaba que algo tenías que sentir por él o ella. No se podía estar tanto tiempo fingiendo un amor que no existía.

\- **¿** **Estás seguro de eso? -** Su ceño estaba fruncido, no podía ser verdad.

\- **Tu eres su amiga ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no le preguntas? -** Murmuró y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

\- **En realidad, no tenemos tanta confianza... -** Desvió la mirada y la posó en el nevado paisaje.

Su relación estaba tan helada como aquel árbol cubierto de nieve luego de una larga noche de invierno. Y todo lo que Smoker le estaba contando, solo volvía la imagen más tétrica.

\- **Nunca van a casarse -** Añadió serio - **Porque él no quiere -** Soltó un gran suspiro - **Y la pobre todavía sigue ilusionada -**

No había dudas de que el tan esperado casamiento entre ambos seguía sin tener confirmación. Y no solo Margaret esperaba por él, los medios, los fans. Todos aquellos que contemplaban las noticias luego de un partido, esperando que en algún momento el jugador confirme su compromiso y de una fecha en concreto para su boda, lo esperaban. Pero pese a los años de relación que ambos tenían, seguía sin haber una boda. La pelinaranja respiró profundamente e intentó hacerse una idea. Si ella estuviera en pareja hace ocho años, y a la edad que tenía, claro que se hubiera casado. 26 años, 8 años de relación, todo encajaba. Era el perfecto momento para contraer matrimonio y esperar a que los dulces niños llegaran. Intentó quitarse esos pensamiento de la cabeza, no era su caso.

Inesperadamente, varios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en el exterior.

 **(...)**

Finalmente, Margaret llegó a su departamento. Había sido un día agitado, con una sesión muy importante para su revista y además con la inesperada llegada de Luffy, todo se había alterado. Afortunadamente, el fotógrafo había confirmado que las fotos estaban geniales y que al otro día ya estarían en la portada. Sin embargo, no todo había ido como siempre. Había algo pasado al finalizar la sesión. El morocho había actuado demasiado extraño. Recordó esa mirada posada en el peligris y la pelinaranja mientras se alejaban, su ceño estaba fruncido y ni siquiera reaccionó a una de sus caricias. Bajó la mirada e ingresó con cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas. Pudo ver las luces de los edificios mientras la noche invadía la ciudad.

Apoyó su bolso en el sillón y caminó en sumo silencio hasta su habitación. El único lugar donde Luffy podría llegar a estar luego de tal reacción, era la cama. Abrió la puerta en silencio y al divisarlo de pie, contemplando el paisaje, tragó saliva. La televisión estaba encendida pero parecía no estar viendo nada en concreto.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

El hombre volteó con sorpresa. Al parecer no recordaba que ambos vivían en el mismo techo. Sin embargo, no respondió, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba.

\- **Oi... -** La rubia caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado - **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -**

 **\- Tu sabías que la invitaría a salir -** Comentó sin quitar la mirada del techo.

\- **¿Y eso que tiene? -** Frunció el ceño - **¿Acaso no pueden ir a tomar algo? -**

 **\- Sabes perfectamente como es él -** Ni siquiera tenía ganas de decir su nombre - **Si llega a lastimarla... -**

 **\- No va a lartimarla -** Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con sus estúpidos argumentos - **Deja de pensar en que no sabe cuidarse sola -**

Sorprendido ante el tono de voz de la mujer, Luffy se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en ella. La rubia se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación a toda velocidad. El morocho quedó atónito. Entendía que Smoker fuese amigo suyo, pero... ¿Tanto podía molestarle que hablara de esa manera? Después de todo, eran sus pensamientos. Su humilde opinión. Respiró profundamente y siguió los pasos de la joven. Él mismo había prometido cuidarla, y no estaba cumpliendo. Caminó hacía el pasillo y la buscó la mirada.

Margaret yacía al pie de la ventana, contemplando los rascacielos desde la cima de aquel edificio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Pensativa.

\- **Oi... Lo siento -** Se acercó dando silenciosos pasos y la abrazó por detrás.

Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer, silenciosos como la noche misma.

\- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -** Preguntó casi sin voz.

\- **No estoy seguro... -** Contempló el reflejo en el vidrio.

Ambos estaban inmóviles, casi como si estuvieran petrificados en una vieja pintura renacentista. Bajó la mirada apenado, ni él entendía que estaba pasando en su mente. No sabía de donde salía todo ese enojo, ni porque. La mujer soltó un gran suspiro y se movió con violencia para poder soltarse. La rubia caminó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, de un golpe seco. El morocho contempló el ambiente un poco más y concluyó que lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas de la manera más sabia, hablando.

Volvió a su habitación y la encontró con su pijama, acostada en su lado de la cama.

\- **Oi, en verdad lo siento -** Volvió a susurrar.

Se arrimó y acarició sus largos cabellos dorados con sumo cuidado.

\- **Si quieres podemos ver una película -** Insistió, pero nada parecía cambiar su expresión - **Podemos hacer palomitas -** Al notar que la mujer comenzaba a aflojar su mirada, continuó - **De hecho, elige la película que tu quieras, iré a hacer las palomitas -**

Se alejó lentamente. Esperaba que el plan funcionara. Aunque no tuviera la más pálida idea de como se hacía una palomitas en el microondas. Se acercó a la alacena de la cocina y sacó un pequeño paquete de palomitas, lo abrió con miedo y comenzó a leer lo que decía. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían colocar? En el borde decía, rápido y sencillo. Lo metió dentro del microondas y lo encendió con el tiempo estimado del paquete. Solo quedaba esperar... Se apoyó contra la mesa de granito y contempló como el paquete giraba y giraba. Tenía que admitir que era tan entretenido como ver la televisión. Aunque... Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el primer estallido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se acercó al vidrio y contempló como la bolsa se inflaba más y más. Cuando el aparato se detuvo, abrió la puerta y sacó la bolsa. Estaba tan caliente que tuvo que dejarla caer en la mesada y tomar un trapo para poder verter el contenido en un pote. Al menos Sanji estaría orgulloso, había averiguado como se hacían palomitas. Soltó una sonrisa y caminó hasta llegar al cuarto.

\- **El paquete tenía razón, las palomitas están hechas -** Comentó y se recostó junto a la rubia.

\- **¿Tuviste cuidado de no quemarte? -** Preguntó y tomó un puñado con su mano.

La película ya estaba corriendo. No estaba seguro si sería buena o mala, posiblemente fuera una de esas películas románticas que a Margaret tanto le gustaba. Pero... ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo, solo quería quitarle esa mirada triste del rostro.

\- **Solo un poco -** Rió.

La película era una comedia algo extraña. Trataba de un hombre que le costaba relacionarse con la gente y que unos amigos le presentaban una chica, pero el hombre desarrollaba un extraño ataque de celos contra sus anteriores parejas. Pese a que las situaciones eran exageradas y con un tinte gracioso, el morocho no rió en casi ningún momento. Estaba compenetrado con el personaje. Incluso la rubia se durmió luego de una hora de película, pero él continuó viéndola. Analizando cada momento.

Era normal hablar de celos u oír hablar de ellos, pero jamás los había pensado de esa manera. Que una persona pudiera tener celos parecía ser lo más lógico pero... ¿Eran celos lo que él sentía?

Cuando la película acabó y los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, el hombre contempló el techo. ¿Cuán factible era que él tuviera celos? Se pasó una mano por la frente y desvió la mirada hacía la ciudad. Habían olvidado cerrar la cortina y las luces se divisaban a través del cristal.

 **(...)**

Nami atravesó el largo pasillo e ingresó en el edificio que le pertenecía a Vivi. Tocó la puerta del departamento varias veces para que alguien abriera y cuando la entrada por fin se abrió, divisó el rostro de su amiga peliceste sonreír.

\- **Lo siento, me quedé dormida -**

Al ingresar notó que los vestidos que todas ellas usarían en la boda estaban listos. Las damas de honor irían de amarillo y blanco, tal y como la novia había dispuesto.

\- **Son hermosos -** Se dejó caer en el largo sillón oscuro y tocó la tela del que sería su vestido - **Y muy suaves -**

 **\- Escucha, Nami -** Kaya, quien estaba sentada frente a ella, la contempló apenada.

\- **¡Espera! -** La interrumpió Vivi mientras se dejaba caer en el pequeño sofá de la esquina - **Antes que nada queremos saber algo -** Su sonrisa le generó cierta desconfianza.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó y contempló a Robin, quien yacía a su lado - **¿Por qué me están mirando así? -**

 **\- Queremos saber que significa esto -** La peliceleste alzó la revista del día - **Y no me digas que es photoshop -**

Los ojos de la pelinaranja se posaron en la portada. No, no podía ser verdad. De todas las fotos que le habían hecho, habían tenido que poner una de las que le habían hecho junto con Luffy. _Tienen a alguien que vende más,_ recordó las palabras de Smoker y sintió como el calor trepaba por su cuerpo.

\- **Tengo que admitir que nunca compro la revista, pero cuando vi esto no tuve más opción -** Aclaró Vivi mientras la abría y buscaba la pagina donde ambos ocupaban una hoja entera - **Necesitaba evidencia -**

 **\- No es... No es lo que parece -** Tenía que mantener la compostura, pero sabía que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojizas - **Es solo trabajo -**

 **\- ¿Solo trabajo? -** Preguntó la morocha con una sonrisa pícara - **¿Estás segura? -**

 **\- Además -** Se puso de pie y le quitó la revista de las manos - **Estoy saliendo con otra persona -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Las tres se quedaron pasmadas.

\- **Él -** Al encontrar la pagina donde se encontraba, lo mostró.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya -** La morocha tomó la revista y la admiró seria.

\- **No puedo creerlo ¿En verdad estás saliendo con Smoker? -** Vivi se puso de pie y alzó su mano - **Siempre con buenos candidatos, ya has salido con un jugador de fútbol, un médico y ahora un modelo. ¡Que suerte tienes! -**

 **\- Oi, Vivi... -** Kaya la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es? -** Preguntó Robin al cerrar la revista y apoyarla sobre la mesa.

\- **Recién estamos conociéndonos, pero parece ser una buena persona -** Sonrió tímidamente.

\- **Eso es lo importante -** Agregó la morocha para luego mirar el reloj - **Tenemos que ir a la muestra de flores, se hará tarde -**

Faltaba poco para la boda y una de las cosas más importantes en un evento como ese, eran las flores. La florería que habían contratado, no quedaba muy lejos del departamento por lo que decidieron ir caminando. Las cuatro amigas iban charlando, riendo y recordando las viejas anécdotas de todo lo que habían vivido juntas. Todavía les costaba creer que luego de tanto tiempo, una de ellas por fin iba a casarse. Aunque a ninguna le sorprendía que esa fuese Kaya.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la pelinaranja se sorprendió al divisar a Smoker saliendo con un enorme ramo de calateas naranjas. Al notar su presencia, el hombre ser acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios. El resto de sus amigas, quedaron al margen para poder admirar aquella inesperada escena.

\- **Se ha arruinado mi sorpresa -** Le tendió el ramo **\- La próxima que quiera comprarte flores lo haré en otro lugar -**

 **\- Gra... gracias... -** Tartamudeó. Estaba sorprendida y avergonzada.

\- **Ellas son tus amigas ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó al notar tres pares de ojos posado en ellos.

\- **Oh, si -** Nami volteó, esperando que eso difuminara la tensión de su rostro - **Ellas son Robin, Vivi y Kaya -**

El peligris posó sus ojos en la rubia.

\- ¿ **Tu eres la que va a casarse? -** La mujer asintió - **Pues, felicidades -**

 **\- Gracias -** Sonrió.

\- **Oi ¿Por qué no vienen todas a mi casa esta noche? -** El hombre contempló a la pelinaranja - **Haré una pequeña reunión, también puedes llamar a tus amigos -**

Nami volteó hacía sus amigas y las contempló esperando respuesta.

\- **Claro, será divertido -** Sonrió Vivi.

\- **Bien, las espero esta noche -** El hombre se arrimó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - **Hasta luego -**

Cuando desapareció en su vehículo, las tres posaron los ojos en la pelinaranja quien yacía estática. Pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, arrimó el ramo a su rostro y olió las flores intentando reaccionar. No podía ser verdad...

 **(...)**

 **\- ¿Celos? -** Preguntó Zoro serio.

La reunión masculina era mucho más tranquila y relajada. A diferencia de las mujeres, quienes estaban realizando cientos de preparativos, los hombres se tomaban aquellas reuniones como típicas juntadas entre amigos. Discutían poco sobre las cosas importantes de la boda y se la pasaban mirando algún partido o jugando vídeo juegos juntos. Esta vez, los cuatro yacían bebiendo un par de cervezas en los sillones del departamento de Usopp.

\- **Déjame ver si entendí -** Usopp contempló a Luffy fijamente - **Estás intentando decirnos que estás celoso -**

 **\- Les dije que vi esa película y no puedo parar de pensar en eso -** Soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿Smoker se ha vuelto a acercar a Margaret? -** Sanji apoyó una bandeja de comida en la mesa ratona y tomó asiento junto a ellos.

\- **No es eso -** Estaba frustrado, ni siquiera podía hablar con propiedad - **Es sobre Nami... -**

Un gran silencio inundó la casa. Todos y cada uno de los hombre posaron sus oscuros ojos en el morocho, estupefactos.

\- **Lo dices por esto ¿Verdad? -** Usopp buscó debajo de la mesa y sacó la revista de esa mañana.

\- **¿Pero qué demonios...? -** El rubio la tomó con ambas manos y contempló la portada, pasmado.

\- **Vivi llamó esta mañana a Kaya, y ella salió corriendo a comprarla -** Se justificó el morocho.

\- **Solo fue una sesión de fotos -** Comentó el morocho mientras contemplaba las expresiones de sus amigos - **El problema fue después de eso... -**

 **\- Oi, Luffy -** Sanji apoyó la revista en la mesa para que todos pudieran ver, no solo había analizado la portada, también había husmeado el interior - **¿Que hace ese tipo con ella? -** Señaló al peligris.

\- **Ese es el problema -** Posó sus ojos en la fotografía - **Él es el problema -**

 **\- No me digas que ahora está detrás de Nami -** Usopp soltó un suspiro y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

\- **Luego de las fotos se fueron juntos -** Estaba serio, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no se ponía tan serio.

\- **¿Estás diciendo que te da celos que ese hombre salga con Nami? -** El peliverde frunció el ceño y al ver la afirmación del morocho, agregó - **¿Otra vez con esto? ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir con esta historia? -**

 **\- Esta vez concuerdo con el idiota -** Sanji metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo - **Escucha, Luffy -** Luego sacó el encendedor - **Entre ustedes dos han pasado tantas cosas... -** Soltó un suspiro y lo encendió - **Y aún así siguen sin superarse -**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** Preguntó curioso.

\- **Sanji tiene razón -** Usopp se acercó a su amigo - **Hace años cuando Nami llegó el primer día de universidad con Law, tu pretendiste que nada pasaba y continuaste tu vida -** Alzó un dedo en señal de recuerdo - **Incluso comenzaste a salir con Margaret pese a todo lo que estaba pasando. Ahora es al revés -** Al notar que el morocho no terminaba de captar la idea, continuó - **Tu eres el que está en pareja hace años y ella solo busca la manera de superarte. Saldrá con uno o dos, hasta que finalmente encuentre alguien que le resulte agradable. Y así es como ambos serán infelices de por vida -**

 **\- ¿Infelices? -** Repitió.

\- **Oi, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos -** Murmuró el peliverde.

\- **Solo es la realidad -** El morocho alzó los hombros indiferente.

\- **Usopp tiene razón -** Sanji dejó escapar el humo de sus labios - **Además, Luffy, tu fuiste el primero que hizo una estupidez ¿Recuerdas? -** Volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios - **Tu fuiste al baile con otra mujer -**

 **\- Me lo han repetido 12 años -** El morocho se llevó las manos a las orejas. Estaba cansado de siempre oír lo mismo.

\- **Y luego cuando ella se dispuso a pelear por ti, te fuiste -** Añadió el peliverde de manera inexpresiva - **Yo creo que ya te supero, por ende, deberías continuar con tu vida -**

 **\- Oi, pero... -** Usopp estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, pero su teléfono lo interrumpió - **¿Hola? ¿Kaya? ¿Sucedió algo? -** La mirada de todos los presentes se posaron en el morocho - **¿Una fiesta? ¿Dónde? -**

 **(...)**

Llegaron un tiempo después de la hora acordada. Las chicas habían llamado y los habían invitado a la fiesta que Smoker realizaba en su casa, y peses a que ninguno creía que era buena idea, la única razón por la que habían aceptado ir era para poder cuidar a cada una de ellas. La casa era una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Con patio, pileta y terraza. Algo completamente alucinante para todos aquellos que vivían en edificios. El grupo de hombres ingresaron lentamente. Era un completo descontrol. Incluso les recordó las fiestas universitarias que habían vivido sus primeros años en la institución. Alcohol, música y decenas de personas yacían alrededor de ellos. Había gente famosa y algunos no tanto, pero todos eran personas de una determinada calidad de vida.

\- **¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -** Bufó el peliverde - **¿Acaso alguien no supero la universidad? -**

 **\- Eso parece... -** Luffy clavó la mirada en las personas.

Conocía a todos y cada uno de los presentes, por desgracia...

\- **¡Oi! -**

Nami apareció entre la multitud. En su mano cargaba un vaso de cristal con un líquido rosado y estaba completamente mojada, como si se hubiera tirado a la piscina.

\- **¡Han llegado! -** La pelinaranja abrazó a Usopp y Sanji con energía - **¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes! -**

 **\- Nami-san ¿Estás... estás bien? -** El rubio la contempló pasmado.

\- **Claro que estoy bien -** Sonrió y miró a Zoro - **A ti también te he extrañado -** Repentinamente, lo abrazó.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mujer?! -** Soltó sorprendido y repugnado a la vez - **¡Ya déjame! -**

 **-** **Por cierto -** Nami soltó a Zoro y se acercó a Usopp - **Si quieres continuar con el rollo de la boda, ve a buscar a Kaya, había un buitre dando vueltas hace un rato -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** El morocho salió disparado hacía donde la mujer había señalado.

\- **¿Y ustedes? -** La pelinaranja volteó hacía el resto - **¿Cuándo van a casare? ¿No estaría siendo hora? -**

 **\- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿Quieres? -** Bufó el peliverde.

\- **Sin lugar a dudas, Robin se merece más al hombre con el que estaba hablando -** Al notar la expresión del hombre, soltó una carcajada.

\- **¡Hazte a un lado! -** Exclamó y desapareció entre las personas en busca de la morocha.

\- **¿Quieres que te diga donde estás Vivi también? -** Posó los ojos en el rubio.

\- **No, yo... -** Frunció el ceño confundido - **¿Estás segura que estás bien? -**

 **\- Nunca estuve mejor -** Parecía contenta. O al menos eso lograba el alcohol en su sangre.

\- **Entiendo... -** El cocinero le sacó el vaso y se lo pasó al morocho para que se deshiciera de él.

\- **Oi, creo que ese hombre intenta ligar con tu novia -** Señaló a la peliceleste, quien yacía hablando con un hombre demasiado cariñoso.

\- **¿Qué? -** Al voltear, la sangre del rubio hirvió cual agua en pava - **¡Voy a matarlo! -**

La pelinaranja soltó una carcajada que aturdió a las personas que yacían a su alrededor. Luego volteó hacía el último de sus amigos, pero su sonrisa se borró.

\- **¿Tu también quieres que te diga donde esta Margaret? -**

 **\- Nami -** El morocho la tomó del antebrazo - **Tenemos que irnos -**

 **\- ¿Irnos? ¿De qué estas hablando? -** Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

\- **Este lugar es una locura -** Insistió mientras la arrastraba a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar - **Tan solo, míralos -**

Todos actuaban como adolescentes en su graduación.

\- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Luffy? -** Todo el alcohol que tenía en sangre, se borró - **¿Acaso no te deje en claro que es lo que quiero? -** Una vez más, sacudió su brazo con fuerza para poder liberarse - **Aquí es donde quiero estar y voy a salir con él, quieras o no -**

 **\- Pero... -**

\- **¿Por qué no lo quieres entender? -** Preguntó fastidiosa.

\- **Porque no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar -** Soltó y la dejó muda por unos segundos.

Pero lejos de causarle pena o ternura, le causó más enojo.

\- **Debes ser experto en eso ¿Verdad? -** Su ira se camufló en ironía.

\- **Deberías haberte quedado con Law -** Él era mucho mejor hombre.

Al oír eso no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón explotaba bajo su pecho. Tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y dijo:

\- **¡Lo dejé por ti! -** Al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo, agregó más calmada - **Y tu te fuiste -** Ni siquiera podía controlar sus labios, las palabras simplemente salían - **Eso fue lo más doloroso, incluso más doloroso que la tontería del baile -**

El morocho la contempló fijamente. Si había alguien que debía ganar el premio al idiota, ese era él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo veía con claridad. Desvió la mirada y pegó media vuelta. No quería seguir hablando al respecto. Nunca antes la había cagado tanto, y recién en ese momento se percataba de lo que había hecho.

Nami bajó la mirada y volteó hacía el salón repleto de gente. Quizás había hablado de más, pero estaba cansada. Y ya no le importaba.

 **(...)**

Las fotos de esa mañana fueron tranquilas. No hubo mucho movimiento y pese a que al día anterior la revista había sido un éxito, esa mañana se dedicaron a hacer pruebas sobre diferentes vestimentas para navidad y año nuevo. La ropa iba de blusas y abrigos, rojos, verdes y blancos. Aunque también habían otros colores no tan populares para usar en esas festividades. Tal y como todos los días, cuando Nami terminó, se dirigió a su camerín para poder colocarse ropa decente. Se quitó aquellas exageradas prendas navideñas y volvió a ser ella frente al espejo. Tomó su bolso y abandonó la pequeña habitación.

\- **¡Nami, espera! -** La voz de Margaret intervino en su huida.

La mujer volteó con sorpresa y tomó la carta que la rubia le estaba entregando.

\- **El viernes es la fiesta de fin de año de la revista, todos los que trabajan están invitados -** Sonrió.

Abrió el sobre y notó que la invitación era elegante y de tonos sedosos. Una fiesta de fin de año sonaba divertido, aunque no estaba segura de que tipo de fiesta sería.

\- **Busca a alguien para ir, o ve sola -** Continuó - **Te aseguro que será muy importante -**

 **\- Gracias -** Murmuró - **Tengo que irme, le prometí a mi hermana que cuidaría de los niños mientras ella está en una reunión -**

Abandonó el local y detuvo un taxi con la mano. Necesitaba llega a su casa lo antes posible. Mientras el paisaje avanzaba a gran velocidad, la pelinaranja tomó el sobre y lo volvió a abrir. ¿En verdad tenía que asistir a un evento como ese? Parecía ser algo completamente diferente a la fiesta que Smoker había realizado en su casa la noche anterior.

Al arribar, pagó el servicio e ingresó en su casa. Afortunadamente, el bus escolar llegó poco minutos después. Lo había hecho a tiempo. Les abrió a los pequeños y les preparó una rica meriendas para que ambos recuperaran las energías perdidas durante su día escolar. Y mientras ambos se sentaban a jugar a la play en el piso, Nami aprovechó para tomar su portátil y buscar sobre el evento de fin de año que Margaret organizaba todos los años.

Maldición, tendría que ir vestida con taco alto y vestido largo. No había otra manera. Respiró profundamente y cerró la pestaña. Tendría que salir corriendo a comprar un vestido elegante que encajara con su cuerpo, y tal vez también, unos zapatos. Apoyó su mano derecha en su cabeza y cuando el timbre sonó, se puso de pie. Estaba cansada, casada y estresada. Se suponía que ese trabajo solo sería una manera de entretenerse y hacer dinero durante sus largas vacaciones. Pero no, como en todo trabajo, la ansiedad siempre llegaba.

Abrió la puerta seria pero al encontrarse a Luffy en el umbral, su rostro se tornó estupefacto.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó, rogando de que nada le hubiese pasado a su hermana o cuñado.

\- **Vine a llevar a Ed y a Anne al parque de diversiones -** Sonrió.

Al oír esas palabras, los niños salieron corriendo hacía la puerta emocionado y abrazaron a su tío con entusiasmo.

\- **Ya hablé con Ace -** Agregó antes de que la pelinaranja emitiera objeción - **La semana que viene comienzo a entrenar de nuevo y quería llevarlos a divertirse un poco antes -**

 **\- Bien... -** Se rendía, después de todo no les venía mal salir un poco a esos niños - **Pero no pueden ir con las ropas del colegio, vayan a vestirse -**

Ambos desaparecieron escaleras arriba. La mujer soltó una sonrisa, era increíble cuan motivado se podía ser de niño. Era una pena que aquella etapa hubiera durado tan poco en su vida. Al percatarse de que el morocho la contemplaba fijamente, volteó incómoda.

\- **¿Qué quieres? -** Ya estaba cansada de esos juegos.

\- **Lo de anoche fue... -**

\- **No quiero hablar de eso -** Lo interrumpió antes que la discusión comenzara una batalla campal de gritos - **Ha sido suficiente, el pasado es el pasado -** Y aunque le dolía decirlo, era la realidad.

\- **De acuerdo... -**

Los niños bajaron en cuestión de segundos. Las energías infantiles eran demasiado altas, sobre todo si se trataba del parque de diversiones. Nami ajustó la gorra de Anne para que el sol no la lastimara, y acomodó el pantalón de Edward.

\- **Tengan cuidado y pórtense bien -** Añadió.

\- **Oi ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? -** Soltó el hombre de imprevisto.

\- **¿Qué? No -**

 **\- Vamos tía, queremos que vayas -** Comenzó Anne mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- **Será divertido -** Agregó Edward con una sonrisa.

\- **Por favor -** Insistió la niña.

\- **Estoy trabajando en un informe para la base -** Rogaba porque sus mentiras no se reflejaran en el rostro.

\- **Queremos que vengas -** El niño comenzó a jalar de su abrigo - **Por favor -**

 **\- Bien... -** Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gran suspiro - **Iré con ustedes -** Haría lo que sea con tal que cerraran la boca.

Los niños soltaron un chillido de emoción y corrieron al vehículo del morocho. Ella tomó su campera y bajó los peldaños con lentitud. La vida la estaba poniendo a prueba desde que tenía memoria, y una vez más, ella la superaría. Se metió en el auto y se colocó el cinturón. Sería una tarde larga, y llena de pensamientos.

 **(...)**

Nami despertó temprano esa mañana. El despertador no había sonado aun y ella ya se encontraba vestida y lista para ir a desayunar. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, había sido una tarde larga y divertida, pero agotadora. No tanto por el hecho de ir al parque de diversiones, sino por tener que cuidar a los dos niños en todo momento. Sus sentidos habían estado alertas y por eso había disfrutado poco de la aventura. Llegó a la cocina donde sus sobrinos desayunaban, pero a diferencia de la rutina. Su hermana no se encontraba conversando con ellos, sino que tanto ella como Ace, tenían los ojos clavados en la televisión. Curiosa avanzó un poco más y notó que los pequeños también miraban las noticias, concentrado.

Incluso antes de que pudiera preguntar, se vio a ella caminando junto a Luffy. Estaban en el parque de diversiones con Anne y Edward y las cámaras parecían estar ocultas en diferentes lugares. Los habían filmado de distintos ángulos. Hablando, riendo, comiendo e incluso disfrutando de los atractivos del parque. Y lo que más le molestaba era el nombre de la noticia. _¿Amantes descubiertos?_ Era ridículo, completamente ridículo.

\- **Mira tía, estas en la tele -** Sonrió Anne al percatarse de su presencia.

Nojiko clavó sus ojos en ella, pero la pelinaranja no pudo quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- **Oi, Nami... -** Murmuró su hermana, pero ella la interrumpió con un chillido.

El periodista continuó narrando la dramática historia de amor y traición que las dos personas más famosas del país estaban viviendo luego de que aquellas imágenes salieran a la luz. El cuento iba de un hombre engañando a su mujer con una de sus empleadas, algo completamente patético.

\- **No puedo creerlo -** Soltó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes - **Cuantas cosas pueden inventar -**

 **\- Son periodistas, para eso les pagan -** Murmuró Ace.

La mujer pegó media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Estaba cansada, agotada de todas aquellas cosas que se decían y se rumoreaban. ¿En qué momento su imagen había pasado a ser pública? Maldecía el día en que había aparecido en aquella revista, maldecía el día de la entrevista y maldecía el momento en que había pensado que ir al parque con Luffy era una buena idea. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pero antes de pudiera oír el sonido del golpe, su hermana trabó la puerta e ingresó.

\- **Nami -** Se acercó dando pequeños pasos y se paró frente a ella - **Sé que es odioso, pero es solo un mal entendido -**

 **\- Yo nunca quise esto ¿De acuerdo? -** Se dejó caer en su cama - **Audicioné porque creí que sería divertido, nada más -**

 **\- Lo entiendo pero... -**

 **\- No quiero eso -** Ya no podía tolerar la presión de su pecho - **Cada vez que me cruzo con Luffy cosas malas suceden -** Se quitó los cabellos del rostro - **¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? Kaya, Vivi, Robin, incluso tú. Todas han tenido momentos difíciles pero lo han podido superar y han logrado ser felices -** Se puso de pie, ni siquiera podía mantenerse quieta - **Kaya va a casarse, Nojiko. Va a casarse y seguramente pronto tendrá niños, niños muy lindos y una familia -** Soltó un bufido - **A Vivi no le falta mucho -** Estiró sus brazos con energía - **Hasta Robin y Zoro han logrado convivir bajo un mismo techo ¿Y yo? Yo sigo aquí, esperando que algún día alguien pueda sentir algo por mí -** Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su hermana de responder - **Y cada vez que encuentro a alguien, él aparece y lo hecha a perder -** Y no solo era eso - **Todo iba bien con Law, hasta que él apareció y arruinó todo. Ahora que estoy intentando salir con otra persona, esto lo arruina -** Caminó hasta el pequeño ventanal y admiró el paisaje nevado - **Pero ¿Sabes que es lo peor? -** Su hermana la contempló en silencio - **Que él lo superó tan rápido, que me hace sentir una completa ilusa -**

\- **Nami... -**

 **\- Ahora, déjame sola ¿Quieres? -** Ni siquiera la miró, esperó a que abandonara la habitación en sumo silencio.

Nojiko la dejó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera había podido hablar. Su hermana había dejado las cosas en claro ella sola. Y no la culpaba. Bajó las escalera y se encaminó a la cocina. Los niños ya se habían apoderado del control remoto y los dibujos animados retumbaban en la pantalla. Al notar que volvió, Ace se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

\- **¿Has podido hablar? -** Preguntó serio, y al notar que la mujer posaba sus ojos en el suelo, acarició su mejilla.

\- **Tan solo de oírla siento la frustración en mi pecho -** Murmuró - **No puedo imaginar como se debe sentir ella -**

 **(...)**

El director técnico los había citado para tener una reunión antes de continuar con el entrenamiento. Allí había planteado objetivos, punto de mejoras y posibles estrategias para utilizar en el próximo campeonato. Las cosas estaban yendo bien para el equipo, pero eso no significaba que podían bajar la guardia. El próximo partido sería dentro de una semana y sería sumamente importante. Si ganaban jugarían un torneo internacional, si perdían lo mirarían por televisión.

\- **Están todos los periodistas afuera -** Comentó su compañero al finalizar la junta - **Es por lo de esa mujer -**

 **\- Si, lo sé Coby -** Bufó mientras se ponía de pie - **Me han perseguido hasta aquí -**

 **-** **Oi, si en verdad no pasa nada entre ustedes, deberías aclararlo -** Los ojos del morocho se posaron en él - **El silencio solo afianzará la teoría del adulterio -**

El pelirosa se fue y Luffy quedó de pie, frente a los casilleros donde los jugadores solían guardar sus prendas durante el partido. Respiró profundamente y se dignó a salir. Coby tenía razón, la única manera de dejar las cosas en claro, era afrontando la situación. Abandonó su refugio para zambullirse en una nube de preguntas y cámaras.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Ceremonia de Fin de Año

**Hola a todos. Aquí he vuelto. Sé que me he tomado mi tiempo, he estado con finales y estoy intentando tomarme las cosas con calma para no colapsar x.x**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Monkey D Rodriguez, a Guest, a Guest 2 (xD), a Solitario196, a Melissa y a Guest 3 (?)**

* * *

La noche del viernes llegó más rápido de los que esperó. Nami yacía de pie al gran espejo que su hermana le había prestado para terminar de prepararse. El vestido era largo y negro, se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de su piel. Era uno de los diseños exclusivos de Margaret, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor que mostrar sus diseños exclusivos con sus modelos exclusivas?. La tarde del día anterior, la pelinaranja había visitado la casa de la mujer para elegir uno de los nueve modelos que había hecho para esa noche. Incluso le había proporcionado joyas doradas y zapatos negros que combinaban con la tela de la prenda. _Con ese corte, hazte un peinado recogido._ Y lo había tomado en consideración. No estaba equivocada, le había dado al clavo. Pero no se extrañaba, era la diseñadora más codiciada del país.

Cuando terminó de aplicar el maquillaje, desvió la mirada hacía su cama. La invitación a la boda de Law y Bonney finalmente había llegado. 24 horas antes del evento, aunque... lo curioso era que la hubiesen mandado. Cuando esa tarde la invitaron a la ceremonia, simplemente creyó que era muestra de amabilidad. Pero semanas después, tenía la tarjeta en su poder. Meditaría si sería una buena opción ir, pero en ese momento sus nervios pasaban por otra cosa. La maldita fiesta. Puso los ojos en blanco y se contempló en el espejo.

Habrían miles de periodistas, celebridades y cámaras. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a eso? Respiró profundamente y tomo su bolso en forma de sobre donde no entraba más de lo necesario. Respiró profundamente y se dignó a abandonar sus aposentos. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, no quería torcerse un tobillo mientras rodaba hacía abajo. Se aferró a la baranda de madera con fuerza y bajó confiada.

\- **Luces hermosa -** Su hermana la recibió con una sonrisa - **Vas a destacar -**

 **\- No estaría siendo la idea -** Bufó y desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla de la puerta.

\- **Si no quieres ir, no tienes porque hacerlo -** Nojiko descolgó el pequeño abrigo oscuro y se lo acomodó en sus hombros.

\- **Wow... -** Ace apareció en el umbral de salón - **No cabe duda que te has convertido en una mujer -** Se acercó sonriendo - **Recuerdo cuando eras una niña -**

 **\- Han pasado años -** Suspiró, _demasiados años, demasiado rápido._

Una bocina los alertó. La hermana mayor soltó una gran sonrisa.

\- **¿Estás lista? -**

La menor no respondió, se dignó a sonreír. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta con recelo. Cuando el peligris apareció frente a ella, quedó estática. El traje también había sido diseñado por la rubia. Aquella corbata gris con detalles plateados había sido diseñada por Margaret hacía varios días.

\- **Imaginaba que estarías hermosa, pero no pensé que sería posible superar mi mente -** Murmuró sin quitarle la mirada.

La pelinaranja desvió la mirada nerviosa.

\- **Soy Smoker -** El hombre le tendió la mano a la pareja que lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

- **Es un placer -** La mujer sonrió - **Soy Nojiko, le hermana mayor de Nami -**

 **\- Lo sé -** Soltó una pequeña mueca de simpatía, luego volteó la mirada hacía el hombre - **Y tu eres el hermano de Luffy -**

 **\- Así es -** El morocho lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Bueno... -** Smoker volteó hacía Nami - **¿Vamos? -**

El paisaje nevado era mágico, las casa tenían todos sus techos cubiertos por un manto blanco, las luces navideñas lograban generar una imagen de cuento de hadas. En vehículo avanzó sin detenerse hasta llegar a una esquina desierta. Fue entonces cuando la pelinaranja se percató de que había estado todo el viaje dándole vueltas al asunto de la fiesta.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** El peligris la contempló fijamente.

\- **Yo... Estoy nerviosa -** Soltó sin siquiera mirarlo, sus ojos estaba posados en la claridad de la nieve.

Smoker estiró su mano y acarició su suave tes con cuidado. Podía notar la tensión en sus mejillas, ni siquiera sonreía.

\- **Todo va a estar bien -** Al ver que la joven no respondía, añadió - **Escucha, tengo el tanque de gasolina lleno, si quieres podemos no ir a la fiesta e irnos muy lejos -**

Ante esas palabras, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre.

\- **A donde tu quieras, a las montañas, a la playa, al bosque -** Bajó su mano por el brazo de la pelinaranja y apretó su muñeca con suavidad - **Solo tienes que pedírmelo -**

Depositó su mirada en los fuertes brazos del hombre y desvió sus ojos hacía el exterior del vehículo. Quizás tenía razón, quizás lo mejor era irse de allí de una vez por todas. Sin embargo... Recordó todo lo que Margaret había hecho por ella. Esa noche era muy especial para la rubia y para ella también, tomó aire y dijo:

\- **Quiero ir -**

 **\- Bien -** El peligris encendió el vehículo y continuó con el camino - **Pero antes iremos a tomar un trago para apaciguar la ansiedad -**

 **(...)**

Luffy se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba algo agotado y no tenía ganas de estar allí. Lo único bueno era que hacía pocos segundos habían comenzado a pasearse los camareros con las bandejas de comida. Ya había encontrado los puntos clave en el recorrido de los empleados y se había dedicado a vaguear en busca de más comida. Sin embargo, hacía pocos segundos Margaret lo había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado hacía los periodistas que ansiaban hablar con ellos. Miles de preguntas, preguntas personales, preguntas profesionales. Cosas de las que siquiera no se acordaba, o simplemente no quería hablar.

\- **¿Y cuándo van a casarse? -** Preguntó un hombre de lentes y cabello gris.

\- **Bueno... -** La incomodidad de la rubia se hizo notar - **No lo sabemos aún -**

 **\- Pero están prometidos hace tiempo -** Acotó una mujer que iba vestida igual de llamativa que los invitados de la fiesta - **¿O lo están posponiendo por algo en particular? -**

 **\- Simplemente queremos no tomarlo a la ligera -** Sonrió nerviosa.

\- **¿Y que hay de tener hijo? -** Insinuó otro mientras apuntaba con el micrófono al vientre de la mujer.

- **Nosotros... -**

Inesperadamente, todos comenzaron a voltear. A las exclamaciones y los murmullos, le siguieron las cámaras fotográficas y el amontonamiento de periodistas. La rubia alzó la mirada para poder ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando divisó al peligris y a la pelinaranja, sonrió.

Ambos ingresaron como dos super estrellas de Hollywood, tal y como si nada importara. El calor los envolvió junto con las luces de las cámaras.

Luffy la contempló fijamente y casi pudo entrever aquella escena en la playa, hacía doce años. Jamás se iba a olvidar de eso, era imposible para un hombre negar esos recuerdos. Un viento cálido soplaba desde el océano, el sonido de las olas yendo y viniendo hacía el interior del mar era lo único que se escuchaba, las luces provenientes de los locales frente a la costa era la única luz. Y él... luego de arruinarlo, por primera vez, había salido a buscarla. Recordó que fue la intuición la que lo guió hacía aquella playa. Y fue la misma intuición la que lo llevó a encontrarla en tanta oscuridad. _¿Me amas?_ Había susurrado con la expresión pasmada. Eran muy chicos y él era muy idiota. Jamás creyó que unas palabras tan simples podían afectar tanto a una persona, lo había aprendido con golpes y tropezones.

Y aunque los años habían pasado, desvió la mirada hacía Margaret, tampoco había sido consciente de las cosas.

Cuando notó que sus ojos y los de la pelinaranja se entrecruzaron, tuvo la necesidad de avanzar hacía ella pero la mano que la rubia sostenía fue suficiente para quedar en su lugar.

\- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -** Preguntó la mujer al notar que el morocho no se encontraba de todo consciente.

Pero el no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a guardar silencio mientras observaba a todos los interlocutores preguntando cosas a los recién llegados.

\- **¿Entonces están saliendo? -** Preguntó la misma mujer que había insinuado lo de los niños.

\- **Pues... -** Smoker se rascó la nuca - **Es complicado -**

 **\- No estamos saliendo -** Afirmó la mujer dando un paso al frente.

- **Pero no descartan la posibilidad ¿Verdad? -** Otra voz se hizo oír.

\- **Claro que no -** El hombre tomó la mano de la mujer con fuerza - **Esas posibilidades nunca se descartan -**

Nami sintió la incomodidad del momento al notar que las fotos que se publicarían el lunes serían sobre su supuesto romance, se fundamentarían en que iban tomados de la mano. Respiró lentamente y comenzó a empujar al hombre fuera del circulo de aquellos periodistas, quería ingresar a la parte de atrás del salón donde la exclusividad solo le permitía a periodistas discretos aparecerse.

Cuando por fin Smoker entendió la indirecta, avanzaron hacía las pequeñas escalera y luego de dar sus nombres, se les permitió la entrada. El salón era enorme y lujoso, jamás creyó ingresar a un lugar tan exclusivo como ese. Como se imaginó el lugar estaba infestado de actores, cantantes e iconos de la moda. Era increíble como de pasar a ser una persona más del mundo, ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar tan importante para el mundo del espectáculo.

La fiesta comenzó en cuanto el resto de los invitados llegó. Música, risas, fotos. Smoker la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacía la barra que se encontraba frente a la pista de baile.

\- **¿Necesitas algo más para bajar los nervios? ¿O ya han pasado? -** Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete de madera.

\- **Ya estoy bien -** Sonrió y posó sus ojos en un grupo de actores conocidos por interpretar varias comedias en la televisión - **No me agrada la prensa -**

 **\- Son amigables, tuviste malas experiencias -** Comentó mientras le señalaba el trago que quería al barman.

\- **Espero que lo estén pasando bien -** La voz de Margaret los obligó a voltear.

Para sorpresa de la pelinaranja la rubia no estaba sola, divisó al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo contemplándola, serio.

\- **Te aseguro que esta vez es mucho mejor -** Somker tomó el vaso que le tendieron desde la barra y dio un sorbo - **Te has pasado con todo -**

 **\- Este año había mucho más presupuesto -** Sonrió la mujer con entusiasmo.

El dj encargado de la música cambió el tema por uno de los más escuchados del momento.

\- **Oi, esta canción -** El peligris dejó su bebida y le tendió la mano a la rubia - **Quieres ir a la pista -** Desvió la mirada hacía el morocho - **Claro, si no te molesta -**

Cuando divisó que Luffy simplemente alzaba los hombros, corrieron al centro del lugar asignado para bailar. Tal y como lo esperaban, se llenó de personas que tenían los mismo gustos musicales que él.

\- **¿Sucedió algo malo? -** Preguntó Margaret ante tal extraña reacción del hombre.

\- **Necesito que me des un consejo -** Murmuró mientras simulaba una sonrisa para que nadie sospechara - **Quiero pedirle que salga conmigo, de manera formal -**

Cuando los vio desaparecer entre el gentío, Nami desvió la mirada. ¿Era necesario dejarlos solos? Sintió como el morocho se dejaba caer en un banco a su lado, pero dándole la espalda a la pista. Era demasiado incómodo, pero lo soportaría. Siempre lo hacía.

\- **Te ves hermosa -** Murmuró.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Definitivamente había escuchado eso, no importaba cuan fuerte estuviera la música o cuanto gritarán los fans del tema. Se giró hacía él y contempló su espalda con sorpresa. Quizás había escuchado mal, pero... lo había sentido tan real...

Cuando Luffy se giró hacía ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora?

\- **En realidad, eres hermosa -**

\- **¿Qué estás diciendo? -** Era la fiesta de su prometida, no podía decir semejantes estupideces.

La pelinaranja desvió la mirada algo frustrada, pero cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en aquellos grandes ojos oscuros, quedó petrificada. Las luces, la música, la gente. Esa situación era similar a la que habían vivido en la universidad. Con la diferencia de que ella no llevaba una máscara esa vez. Recordó cuando todos los chicos habían visitado un bar que era exclusivamente para hombres, donde las mujeres podían asistir con máscaras para no ser reconocidas y todos ellas había tomado la iniciativa de disfrazarse para poder espiar que era lo que hacían allí dentro. Era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo y no había podido evitar darle un beso, recordó que en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Law y cierto dolor azotó su estómago. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con su vestido.

El morocho estiró su mano y tomó la suya con fuerza.

\- **Nami... -**

 **\- ¡Oi, Nami! -** Smoker apareció entre ambos - **Ven -** La tomó de la otra mano y la obligó a levantarse - **Tengo que mostrarte algo -**

Cuando su mano se soltó de la pelinaranja, el morocho quedó aturdido. Recorrió el camino con sus ojos hasta que los perdió de vista. Cuando Margaret apareció a su lado, se giró hacía ella.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Se acomodó los largos cabellos rubios - **¿Hablas de Smoker? -** Se dejó caer en otro taburete - **Va a pedirle de ser la novia -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -**

El hombre se puso de pie e intentó recordar el camino que habían tomado. Esquivó a los camareros sin siquiera fijarse en lo que cargaban en sus bandejas, también pasó junto a un grupo de cantantes que le pidieron una fotografía juntos, pero él simplemente los ignoró. Arribó al pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los baños y tomó la segunda salida hacía el patio trasero. Pero antes de salir, los divisó allí, de pie. Frenó en seco y escondió su cuerpo detrás de un paredón.

El césped del patio estaba completamente verde, el techo de cristal protegía a las plantas de las heladas del invierno. Además, varias luces navideñas colgaban del techo dándole un ambiente más romántico y acogedor. Nami contempló el cielo y notó que los vidrios estaban tapados por la nieve. Simplemente era hermoso. En el centro del pequeño patio había una fuente que no dejaba de bombear agua fresca. Caminó hasta ella y metió la mano en el agua, sintió la pureza en su piel y sonrió.

\- **Es hermoso -** Sonrió.

\- **¿Verdad? -** El hombre se acercó y se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente - **Siempre me gusta venir aquí cada vez que Margaret festeja su fiesta de fin de año -**

 **\- ¿Solo? -** Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- **Sigues creyendo que soy un mujeriego ¿Verdad? -** Al notar el silencio en el rostro de la pelinaranja, agregó - **¿Y si puedo demostrarte lo contrario? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo me demostrarías lo contrario? -** Ya podía imaginar la cantidad de mujeres que habían estado en la misma situación que ella años atrás.

El peligris se enderezó y tomó su mejilla con la mano derecha. La acarició por unos segundos y se acercó a ella lentamente. Le dio un sonoro beso que la dejó completamente petrificada. Sus labios eran seguros y cálidos y se notaba que había planificado ese momento hacía un tiempo. Al sentir que el hombre se pegaba a su cuerpo y la tomaba de la cadera, comenzó a entrar en cierto pánico. Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y lo alejó.

\- **¿Qué clase de demostración es esa? -** Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿ **Quieres ser mi novia? -** Los labios de Nami se abrieron pero su respiración se congeló - **Prometo no traicionarte, cuidarte, amarte -** Insistió mientras se acercaba a ella - **Jamás había encontrado alguien con quien me sintiera más a gusto -** Se pasó una mano por la frente - **Siempre creí que jamás diría esto, pero en verdad quiero estar contigo. Para siempre. Quiero casarme, quiero tener hijos, quiero envejecer junto a ti -**

Las palabras la abombaron. Se había quedado sin aires desde hacía varios segundos, pero esas afirmaciones no ayudaban. ¿Casar? ¿Hijos? ¿Morir? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Sus ojos comenzaron a revolotear, intentando buscar una excusa para huir de ahí, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo que nada serviría de excusa.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Quieres? -** Preguntó al notar que los segundos pasaban y no había respuesta alguna.

\- **Smoker... Yo... -** Aclaró su garganta - **En verdad, me siento alagada por todo lo que has dicho y me divertí mucho contigo, pero... -** La imagen de Law apareció en su mente - **Ya estuve con alguien sin amarlo, y no quiero volver a lastimar a nadie más -** Frotó sus manos con inquietud - **He decidido aprender de mis errores y no voy a salir con alguien por quien no siento nada más que una simple amistad -** Al ver que el peligris bajaba la mirada completamente decepcionado, añadió - **Lo siento, pero te mereces alguien mejor -**

Nami tomó la falta de su vestido y aceleró el paso para poder abandonar ese momento incómodo. En el momento que subió los pequeños escalones para dirigirse al pasillo, notó que no se encontraban solo. Sus ojos se posaron en el morocho y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué demonios los estaba espiando? Soltó un gran suspiro, pero no tenía ganas de discutir por eso. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó su camino.

 **(...)**

Margaret ingresó en el departamento y arrojó el bolso sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían para las llaves y objetos de salida. Caminó dando pasos fijos hasta el sillón y se sentó para poder quitarse los malditos tacos. Frotó sus pies con energía mientras esperaba que el morocho cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando Luffy cerró el picaporte, se desajustó la corbata roja y se quitó el saco negro, colocandolo en la percha.

El hombre alzó la mirada y la posó en ella en silencio. La rubia ignoró el dolor de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el hombre, frenando unos centímetros antes.

\- **Desde hace varias horas me siento una completa tonta -** Frunció el ceño pero no esperó respuesta alguna - **Cuando la emplee, jamás creí que eso implicaría perderte -** Cerró las manos en dos puños - **Yo solo quería ayudar, yo solo quería que volvieran a tener la amistad que habían perdido hace años -** Bajó la mirada - **En parte por mi culpa... -** Ella había sido la que había convencido a Luffy para abandonar sus hermanos, sus amigos y su querida ciudad natal.

\- **Lo siento -** Estiró su mano y le quitó un cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

\- **Lo nuestro ya no tiene salvación, y lo sabes -** Comentó mientras le quitaba la mano de su rostro.

Él asintió con el rostro. La rubia soltó un gran suspiro, llevó su mano al anillo que decoraba su dedo anular y lo quitó lentamente. Se acercó al hombre y se lo colocó entre sus manos. La rubia dio un paso hacía atrás.

\- **Iré a hacer una valija y me iré de aquí -**

Cuando la mujer desapareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, Luffy se dejó caer en el sillón. Posó sus ojos en el gran ventanal y contempló el nevado paisaje. Las cosas estaban cambiando de una manera abrupta. Recordó la voz de Nami al negar la petición del peligris. Entonces... ella no lo amaba, ni tampoco había amado a Law cuando estaban la universidad. Respiró profundamente y sintió algo extraño en su pecho. La sensación era exactamente la misma que había tenido años atrás, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que seguía completamente enamorado de ella. Y pensar que en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Solía ser tan idiota e inocente que le había llevado a hacer muchas cosas, de las cuales no se enorgullecía. Y estaba cansado de echar todo a perder.

Pero tal y como había dicho su amiga, él tampoco quería estar con alguien a quien no quería. Y habían tenido que pasar ocho años para percatarse de ello.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, volteó. Margaret apareció con una de las valijas más grandes que tenía. Se había cambiado, ya no vestía aquel vestido rojo que había utilizado para dirigir su evento. Un vaquero con un abrigo de lana blanco era más que suficientes. El morocho se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente.

\- **Volveré cuando encuentre un piso por el resto -** Comentó la mujer mientras arrastraba su valija.

\- **¿Quieres que te lleve a un hotel? -** Preguntó serio.

\- **No, no, hablé con Aphelandra. Iré a su casa -** Se acomodó el cabello y tomó su bolso - **Pediré un taxi -**

La mujer se acercó a la puerta, sacó su móvil y llamó a un coche. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y sacó la valija. Pero antes de cerrar, se giró hacía Luffy.

\- **Espero que tengas una linda y prospera vida con la mujer que amas -** Esas palabras lo dejaron completamente en shock - **Y esta vez, no la dejes ir -**

La puerta se cerró y el morocho quedó completamente solo. Un extraño vacío invadió su cuerpo, pero finalmente la presión que había mantenido durante ocho largos años había desaparecido. Respiró profundamente y se quitó los zapatos con cuidado. Arrancó la corbata y la tiró sobre la mesada. Caminó hasta la cocina y luego de tomar un vaso de agua fría, atravesó el pasillo. Abrió la puerta que conectaba con el balcón y pese a estar descalzo, salió a tomar aire. La nieve humedeció sus pies, pero no le importaba. Se apoyó contra la baranda y bajó la mirada.

 _Y esta vez no la dejes ir._ No. Ya había aprendida esa lección.

Cuando los copos comenzaron a caer nuevamente, se apresuró a ingresar. Necesitaba dormir, solo rogaba de poder hacerlo. Faltaban pocos días para la boda de sus amigos y no quería estar de malhumor. Se quitó el cinturón, le pantalón y la camisa. Pero no encendió la televisión, se dejó caer en la cama y posó sus ojos en el techo. Hacía tiempo que no dormía completamente solo.

 **(...)**

 **\- Nami ¿Estás segura que quieres ir? -**

Su hermana evitó que abandonara la casa. Había tardado dos minutos en arreglarse y lo único que tenía en la mano era la invitación a la boda.

\- **Solo serán unos momentos -** Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Pero no te hará bien y lo sabes -**

 **\- Escúchame, quizás no lo amo pero... -** Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - **Si lo aprecio y quiero que sea feliz por siempre. Por eso iré a apoyarlo en esto -**

La pelinaranja esquivó a Nojiko y abandonó la morada. La mayor soltó un gran suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Caminó a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla.

\- **Ya déjala, sabe lo que hace -** Ace, quien sorprendentemente se encontraba rebanando verduras, la contempló fijamente - **Se que a veces es difícil asimilarlo, más siendo el hermano mayor, pero es una adulta -**

 **\- No quiero que se lastime -** La mujer se puso de pie y contempló el trabajo que el morocho estaba haciendo - **Así no se hace -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** El hombre bajó la mirada y notó que los trozos de lechuga eran muy grandes y las zanahorias demasiado irregulares - **Maldición -**

 **\- Déjamelo a mi -** Le quitó el cuchillo de la mano y continuó con el labor - **Fíjate si Anne esta bien o si Edward necesita ayuda con la tarea -**

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el teléfono sonó. Ace puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró para poder atender. ¿Quién llamaba un sábado por la noche? Espera que no fuera nadie ofreciéndole malditos descuentos.

\- **¿Diga? -**

 **- _¡Ace! -_** Oyó la voz de su pequeño hermano.

\- **¿Luffy? ¿Sucede algo? -** Frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en Nojiko, la mujer lo contemplaba atónita.

\- _**Necesito hablar con Nami -**_

 _ **-**_ **Nami no está aquí -** Comentó sorprendido ante el pedido de su hermano.

\- _**¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está? -**_

 **\- Fue a la boda de Law, en la Iglesia Central -**

\- _**Bien, gracias -**_

Antes de que Ace pudiera seguir preguntando, Luffy cortó. El morocho colgó el teléfono lentamente, preguntándose que demonios acababa de pasar.

\- **¿Para qué quería a Nami? -** Nojiko arqueó una ceja.

\- **Quien sabe, no lo entiendo -** Bufó.

 **(...)**

El taxi no le salió tan caro como esperaba, pero con la noche helada, no podía viajar en transporte público. Cuando Nami llegó a la Iglesia, la ceremonia todavía no había comenzado. Ingresó con la cabeza gacha y se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas del altar. No era familiar, no era amigo. Solo quería mostrar su apoyo y su aprobación asistiendo a la boda del que una vez había sido su novio. Alzó la vista para poder contemplar la decoración. Flores rosas y blancas, hojas de laurel. Todo encajaba de manera armoniosa. Se imaginaba a ella, eligiendo sus flores, sus colores. No, eso no iba a pasar nunca.

\- **Me alegra que hayas venido -**

La voz de Law la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacía el hombre y le regaló una sonrisa. Con ese traje negro, el morocho había perdido todo indicio de médico. Más bien parecía un abogado. Law se sentó a su lado y contempló el altar.

\- **Es un placer -** Nami notó que sus manos estaban inquietas.

\- **Tengo que admitir que jamás pensé que este día llegaría -** Murmuró.

\- **Tranquilo, todo irá bien -** La pelinaranja soltó una sonrisa - **Te lo prometo -**

Los presentes comenzaron a sentarse y el ruido se apaciguó lentamente.

\- **Debo ir al frente -** Comentó y se puso de pie.

Pese a los nervios, sabía que todo iría bien. Law era un hombre fuerte, que sabía lo que quería y como lo quería. Sabía perfectamente que si él decía Si, era porque estaba seguro de sus decisiones. La música resonó y la novia ingresó al recinto. El vestido era blanco como la nieve del exterior, y su cabello resaltaba por ello. Había visto muy pocas veces a Bonney, pero jamás tan hermosa como esa noche.

La joven avanzó sin detenerse hasta el altar y cuando el cura comenzó a hablar, Nami notó que ambos hacían la pareja perfecta. El brillo que intercambiaban sus ojos eran genuino, y había pocas parejas que habían logrado encontrar el verdadero amor tan rápido.

\- **Hacen una linda pareja -**

Al oír una segunda voz, se giró hacía la derecha.

\- **¿Luffy? -** ¿En que momento había ingresado? - **¿Cómo... cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -**

 **\- Hablé con Ace -**

\- **¿Con Ace? -**

Antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir hablando, llegó el turno de dar el Si, razón por la que esperó en silencio como el resto de los invitados. Cuando ambos asintieron, todos aplaudieron y los novios abandonar la Iglesia por el largo pasillo. Luego de ellos, todos salieron al exterior para tirar arroz y flores. Y ellos no fueron la excepción, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, todos abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a la gran fiesta. La Iglesia cerró sus puertas y apagó sus luces, y Luffy y Nami quedaron solos varados en la helada noche de invierno.

\- **Nami, yo quería hablar contigo -** El morocho se acercó a ella con cuidado.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Puedes dejar de acosarme por todos lados? -** Gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco - **Tengo que volver a casa -** Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad.

\- **Te llevo, hace frío para andar por ahí -** Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó las llaves de su auto.

\- **No quiero ir a casa -** Soltó un quejido - **Solo quiero algo caliente -**

\- **Puedo hacerte un café -** Sonrió.

Nami bufó ante la propuesta, pero finalmente decidió aceptar. No tenía ganas de caminar, hacía frío, era peligroso y por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tan molesta con el morocho por lo de la otra noche. Condujo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y junto subieran por el ascensor. En sumo silencio. Bajaron en el último piso e ingresaron con cuidado. Las luces estaban totalmente apagadas cosa que le llamó la atención. Cuando el hombre las encendió, notó que la casa estaba en completa soledad.

Luffy dejó caer la llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y caminó hacía la cocina. La pelinaranja lo siguió, pero se sorprendió al notar que el café no estaba hecho y que el hombre intentaba deducir como encender la cafetera. Ella dio un paso al frente y apretó el botón rojo. Cuando el café comenzó a caer en la jarra de vidrio, el morocho se hecho hacía atrás aliviado.

\- **Oi, ¿Estás bien? -** Nami frunció el ceño, algo extraño había en todo eso. Se giró hacía el salón - **¿Dónde está Margaret? -**

 **\- De eso quería hablar -** Murmuró apenado - **Nosotros rompimos anoche -**

 **\- ¿Qué hiciste que? -** ¿Cómo se había atrevido a terminar con una mujer tan dulce y buena como ella?

\- **Yo no hice nada -** Se defendió el morocho - **Ella terminó conmigo -**

Los labios de la mujer se cerraron con firmeza. Margaret había terminado con él luego de ocho largos años de relación. Se llevó la mano a la boca, quería ocultar su expresión de incredulidad.

\- **En verdad lo siento -**

Cuando el café estuvo listo, el hombre tomó una taza de té y lo sirvió lentamente. Nami estuvo a segundos de decirle que esa taza no era para café, pero prefirió obviarlo. No era el momento para algo tan tonto. El hombre llevó su café hasta los sillones y lo dejó en la mesa ratona.

\- **En realidad -** Continuó Luffy cuando ambos ya estaba sentados **\- Nunca la ame -** Posó sus ojos en los de la mujer - **Comencé a salir con ella para evitar entrometerme en tu camino -**

La pelinaranja estaba tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente cuando él dijo esas palabras, casi escupe todo ante la sorpresa. Apoyó la taza con sumo cuidado y alzó su mirada.

\- **Y supongo que en cierto punto, ella lo sabía -** Insistió el hombre - **En cierto punto me alegra que todo haya acabado, desde hace años que estoy confundido con todo esto -** Soltó un suspiro, hacía años que la mujer no lo veía tan serio - **Hace doce años, cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era gustar de alguien o estar enamorado. Acepté estar contigo porque pensé que sería divertido, pensé que como todo el mundo quería estar con alguien, yo también lo quería. Veía a nuestros hermanos y pensaba que ese también era mi camino -** Antes esas palabras, los ojos de la pelinaranja se abrieron como platos - **Fue por eso que te tomé a la ligera y no fue hasta que te perdí que me dí cuenta que en verdad te quería -**

\- **Luffy... Yo... -**

 **\- Y cuando comenzamos con la universidad y tu llegaste con Law -** Sacudió la cabeza, como intentando borrar esos recuerdos - **Supe que había perdido mi oportunidad, actué como un niño -** Lo sabía - **De hecho, era un niño, uno muy estúpido. Me dejé llevar por la confusión, por esos sentimientos que no podía terminar de explicar y cuando noté que te estaba lastimando, quise alejarme -** Su tono de voz había tomado un aire melancólico - **Por eso comencé a salir con Margaret y por eso decidí irme. Cuando ella me ofreció hacer el intercambio, pensé... pensé que si habías conocido a Law cuando nosotros nos distanciamos, lo mejor para solucionar las cosas entre ustedes era estando lejos -**

 **\- Pero... -** Intentó interrumpirlo de nuevo, pero era muy difícil. Él estaba completamente envuelto en su relato.

 **\- Decidí sacrificar a mis amigos, mis estudios y mis hermanos por verte feliz -** Se frotó un ojo con impaciencia - **Cuando volví unos años después, me enteré que tu y Law no habían vuelto a estar juntos, y que tu habías decidido irte a estudiar, trabajar y viajar por el mundo -** Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta - **Pero al menos estabas contenta. Lo poco que sabía de ti, era por mi hermano. Pero sabía que habías visitado miles de lugares, obtenido honores en tu profesión y que trabajabas de lo que querías. Y con eso me bastó, entonces... -**

 **\- ¡Ya basta! -** No podía seguir escuchando eso. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento explotaría en mil pedazos - **Yo... Toda mi vida pensé que eras un egoísta -** Luego de que Luffy se fuera, había pensado muchas cosas, cosas horribles, de hecho, le había deseado lo peor - **¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber? Todo esto... -**

 **\- Tu me pediste que te deje en paz -**

Por unos segundos, la pelinaranja volvió al pasado. Recordó aquella mañana en el campus universitario cuando ella y Law había discutido. Ella estaba tranquila tomando una ducha, cuando Luffy ingresó. Y eso había desencadenado todo. Law había aparecido, habían discutido y ella le había gritado a su amigo de una manera muy grosera. _¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo?! ¡Ya lo hiciste hace tres años! ¡Déjame en paz!_

\- **No pensé que eso... -** Toda su vida creyó que él era el idiota, y comenzaba a darse cuenta que en realidad, era al revés.

Siempre había querido su final feliz. Conocer a alguien, enamorarse, amarse y tener la típica historia de amor perfecto. Tal y como su hermana. Pero... La vida no se lo había dado para nada fácil. Admitía que Luffy había sido el primero en meter la pata, pero de ahí en adelante... Fue ella quien lo hecho a perder, una y otra y otra vez.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. No podía creerlo. Ocho años... Ocho años sufriendo por unas simples palabras que tanto le habían afectado al morocho.

\- **Oi... Tranquila -** El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta el sillón donde se encontraba - **Eramos demasiado chicos y muy ingenuos -**

Cuando sintió su cálido brazo sobre sus hombros, la mujer alzó la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan infantil e inmaduro como él, pudiera decir frases tan adultas?

\- **Eso significa -** Continuó Nami pensativa - **Que yo fui quien lo hecho a perder todo -**

 **\- Tu fuiste la que le dijo a Smoker que habías aprendido de tus errores, que no ibas salir con alguien a quien no amabas -** Si, había escuchado toda la conversación esa noche - **Y gracias a eso, me di cuenta que yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo -** Estiró su mano y tomó la de la pelinaranja con fuerza, enlazó sus dedos y la contempló fijamente - **En otro momento de mi vida, ante la más mínima discusión con Margaret, pedía perdón e intentaba solucionar las cosas a como de lugar -** Sin embargo todo había sido diferentes - **Anoche supe que tenías razón y cuando todo acabó, la dejé ir. Ella también merece rehacer su vida con alguien que en verdad la valore -**

 **\- ¿Crees que Smoker...? -**

 **\- ¿Quién sabe? -** Se mordió el labio inferior - **Cuando intentó quitarla de mi vida, yo reaccioné como pensaba que tenía que reaccionar -** Ni siquiera había estado celoso - **Yo un completo idiota -**

\- **No eres el único -** Murmuró.

El silencio invadió la sala, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo. La pelinaranja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda consigo misma en una situación como esa.

\- **¿Entonces? -** Preguntó el morocho.

\- **¿Entonces qué? -** La mujer se enderezó y lo contempló fijamente.

\- **¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto ahora? -**

Ella bajó la mirada y respiró lentamente. Lo pensó dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones llegó a la misma conclusión. Se giró y rápidamente hundió sus labios en los del morocho. Hacía tiempo que llevaba anhelando ese deseo. Lo había reprimido por años. Ocho largos años. Cuando lo había besado en el bar luego de tres años de no hacerlo, supo que no podría vivir sin aquella boca. El morocho la abrazó con fuerza y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

\- **¿Sabes? -** Dijo Nami cuando se separaron - **¿Recuerdas a la mujer que besaste en el bar de Solo Hombres Permitido? -** Al notar la mirada curiosa del hombre, añadió - **Era yo -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Sorprendido se tiró hacía atrás. Luego de ese beso había sentido que ya conocía esos labios, pero había preferido ignorar aquella intuición - **¿Qué hacías allí? -**

 **\- De hecho, estábamos todas allí -** Sonrió relajada - **Queríamos saber que hacían -**

 **(...)**

El sol ingresó por la gran ventanilla. Antes de acostarse a dormir habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas, prefirieron hablar y reír mientras contemplaban los copos de nieve caer junto con las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Nami abrió los ojos y se encontró acurrucada contra su pecho. Se enderezó y estiró sus brazos con energía. Al ponerse de pie, recordó que llevaba una de las remeras que el joven utilizaba para jugar en sus partidos. La tela era gruesa y mantenía el calor, además de que se había negado a ponerse una pijama de Margaret. Caminó descalza hacía el balcón y notó que la nieve se había derretido a causa del sol. Respiró el aire fresco de la mañana y posó sus ojos en la pileta. Recordaba que era climatizada y la tentación de saltar la animó.

\- **Puede saltar si quieres -**

Le había leído la mente. Le regaló una sonrisa cuando lo vio abandonar el refugio de su hogar para acompañarla.

\- **¿Y salir y morir de frío? -** Preguntó con una carcajada - **No gracias -** Clavó un dedo en su pecho.

\- **Luego podemos volver a la cama -** Acarició sus brazos y quitó sus largos cabellos del rostro, para luego darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

\- **Pero si es un domingo hermoso -** Al oír sus propias palabras, quedó en silencio - **¡Domingo! -** Tomó sus cabellos y jaló de ellos con fuerza - **¡Tenemos que ir a la quinta de Kaya! -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya era hora de que hubiera un LuNa más explicito. Lo necesitaba. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. El bosque nevado

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Empecé mis vacaciones así que se viene maratón de actualizaciones... Por fin tendré tiempo para poder terminar algunas de las historias que penden de un hilo para el final.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Solitario196 y a Narsil40.**

 **Narsil40: Acerca de los diálogos en negrita... pues... en un principio los ponía porque al poner el guión del comienzo, por alguna razón fanficion no lo guardaba por ende era complicado entender cuando se estaba hablando y cuando era relato. Entonces comencé a ponerlo en negrita, ahora fanfiction si deja el primer guión, por suerte. Aun así, si el diálogo está en negrita y el relato en letra normal, siento que se hace más sencillo de leer y menos agotado.**

 **No lo sé. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

* * *

Kaya y Usopp festejarían la boda en un gran terreno que pertenecía a la familia de la rubia. Sus padres tenían una gran mansión que habían remodelado para que funcionara como hotel en la montañas, pero a pedido de su hija, estos lo habían cerrado por un fin de semana. El fin de semana más importante de su pequeña. La celebración duraría tres días. Tres días donde los invitados disfrutarían de todas las comodidades del hotel mientras se divertían, y el último día sería la gran boda. Algo completamente original que serviría como vacaciones para muchos de los invitados.

Luego de que Luffy metiera la ropa rápidamente en un bolso, se dispusieron a salir. Tenían que llegar a la casa de sus hermanos para que la pelinaranja pudiera recoger sus pertenencias, después de todo era una dama de honor.

Se subieron al vehículo del morocho y salieron mientras la ciudad descansaba, después de todo, era un domingo por la mañana. Quienes no estaban dormidos, yacían en sus hogares desayunando y mirando la televisión.

No había vehículos en la calla, razón por la que llegaron tan rápido. Cuando por fin estacionaron frente a la casa, notaron que el garaje exterior de sus hermanos estaba en movimiento. Ace yacía cargando pequeña valijas que al parecer pertenecían a Edward y Anne.

Al bajar del coche, los niños corrieron hacía ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban vestidos con camperas gruesas para protegerlos del frío, parecían muñecos de nieve.

\- **¡Tío! -** La pequeña pegó un salto que el morocho tuvo que atajar para que no se golpeara contra su cuerpo.

\- **¡Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos! -** Edward parecía completamente emocionado.

\- **¿Nami? -** Nojiko apareció en el umbral de la puerta - **¿Dónde estabas? Ya me estabas preocupando... -** Al desviar la mirada notó que su pequeña hermana había llegado en el mismo coche que Luffy.

La pelinaranja salió corriendo hacía el interior de la casa.

\- **¡Debo buscar mis cosas! ¡Tomará un minuto! -** Exclamó

Luffy se acercó a su hermano con Anne en brazos. El mayor terminó de colocar la última valija y se giró hacía él. Apoyó la mano en el baúl y alzó una ceja.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

\- **¿Y bien que? -** Al notar que su sobrina intentaba jugar con Edward, la dejó en el suelo.

\- **Nada -** Soltó un gran bufido, era imposible hablar seriamente con él.

Nojiko bajó los pequeños escalones de la fachada y caminó hacía ellos. Posó los ojos en los dos pequeños que no paraban de correr y tirarse bolas de nieve entre ellos, soltó un suspiro. Tendría que amarrarlos a los asientos para que no comenzaran a pegarse.

\- **Oi, oi, oi, oi -** Luego de pegarle con una bola de nieve en la cara a su hermana, Edward corrió hasta Luffy y posó sus grandes ojos negros en él - **Mamá y papá no me dejan ir en el asiento de adelante -**

 **\- Ese asiento es de tu madre y punto -** Ace se llevó una mano a la frente - **Ya hemos hablado de eso -**

 **\- ¿Puedo ir contigo en el asiento de adelante? -** Los ojos del niño brillaban emocionados.

\- **Oi, Edward -** Su padre frunció el ceño - **Ese asiento es para Margaret, no irás adelante -**

 **\- En realidad... -** Luffy se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, soltó una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos con fuerza - **Nosotros ya no estamos saliendo -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Dijeron los hermanos mayores al unísono.

\- **¿Estás hablando en serio? -** Al ver que su hermano menor asentía, posó sus ojos en la mujer.

\- **¡Eso significa que puedo ir! -** Edward no parecía entender la reacción de los adultos, pero estaba feliz.

\- **Claro -** Luffy sacudió sus cabellos.

\- **¡Yo también quiero ir con el tío! -** Anne apareció con el cabello cubierto de nieve.

\- **Bien... -** Ace soltó un gran suspiro - **Supongo que si no te molesta -**

Se dividieron de esa forma. En un vehículo viajaban Luffy junto a los dos pequeños, mientras que en el otro, estaban los dos hermanos mayores y Nami. La pelinaranja posó sus ojos en la ventanilla. No podía creer que ese día había llegado. Pensar que se había puesto tan contenta cuando recibió la invitación a la boda. Soltó una sonrisa al imaginarse los nervios de Usopp. Todo debía salir perfecto.

\- **Oi, Nami -** Su hermana se giró en el asiento para poder contemplarla a los ojos - **Quería preguntarte... Eh... -** Desvió la mirada un par de veces hasta que se animó a preguntar - **Pasaste la noche en su casa ¿Verdad? -**

Ella asintió lentamente.

\- **Entonces -** El morocho la contempló por el espejo retrovisor - **¿Es cierto lo de Margaret? -**

 **\- Anoche luego de la boda, me contó todo -** Soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Parece que las cosas terminaron bien después de todo -**

\- **¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? -** Se hermana se arrimó a ella para que no pudiera desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- **¿De qué estás hablando? -** Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sacudió la mano restandole importancia al asunto - **Solo somos amigos -**

 **\- Mmmh... -** Nojiko volteó y se acomodó en su asiento.

La pelinaranja retuvo un suspiro. No estaba del todo segura que eran... Pero no quería ilusionar a todos sus amigos para que luego lo suyo terminara en nada. Lo mejor sería actuar normal, además... Ese fin de semana era de Usopp y Kaya, no podía permitirse llamar la atención de todos los presentes con semejante noticia. Tragó saliva y posó sus ojos en la carretera. Ni faltaba mucho para llegar. Solo esperaba que Luffy no lo echara a perder.

 **(...)**

El hotel era pequeño, debía tener tres pisos, pero bastante lujoso. Tenía un gran terreno, con viñedos, un campo del golf y una pileta techada para épocas como esas. La vista era más increíble, al estar en la cima de una montaña, se podía ver el gran lago congelado. Los pinos estaban cubiertos de nieve junto con los techo, dándole un aire mucho más cálido. Los dos vehículos estacionaron en un parque techado. A juzgar por la cantidad de coches, habían sido los últimos en llegar.

Nami bajó y contempló la gran casa con una sonrisa. Por fin. Se acercó al baúl del coche y tomó su valija. Estaba ansiosa por ver a sus amigos.

Los seis ingresaron por la gran entrada y caminaron hasta el lobby, en los sillones, todos los esperaban. El hogar de piedra emanaba un agradable calor que los abrazó en cuanto llegaron a la entrada. El olor a madera quemada era suave.

\- **Llegan justo a tiempo -** Sonrió Usopp mientras señalaba aun joven camarero repartiendo bocadillos dulces.

\- **¡Genial! -** Luffy soltó su valija y salió corriendo para poder tomar varios antes de que el resto se los quitara.

\- **¡Mira esto! -** Edward salió corriendo hacía el gran ventanal y tenía vista al lago, su pequeña hermana lo siguió de cerca.

\- **No puedo creer que hayamos llegado luego que Zoro -** Nami se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, junto a Vivi.

\- **Cierra la boca, mujer -** El peliverde soltó un quejido.

\- **Robin-chan ha sabido ubicar al idiota -** Soltó Sanji desviando la mirada.

\- **¡¿Quieres que te mate?! -** Zoro se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de acercarse hacía el rubio, pero Robin colocó una mano en su brazo y lo detuvo.

\- **Se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos -** Murmuró la morocha con una sonrisa.

\- **Como sea... -** El peliverde se alejó dando veloces pasos.

\- **Ves lo que te digo -** El cocinero alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

\- **Nami -** Koala, quien cargaba a la pequeña Rina, se sentó a su lado - **He visto el traje que usaste en la gala del viernes, estabas bellísima -**

 **\- Gracias -** No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Un joven que ofrecía chocolate caliente se arrimó a ellas y les tendió la bandeja para que pudieran deleitarse. Nami tomó una taza y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- **Oi, oi, oi... -** Vivi codeó su brazo con disimulo - **¿Ya viste como te miró? -** Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios - **Parece que saldrás de aquí con un nuevo novio -**

La mujer se llevó la taza a los labios y escondió el nerviosismo de manera disimulada. Sabía perfectamente que Luffy había escuchado eso, y se había volteado para clavar los ojos en pobre chico que solía hacía su trabajo. Robin se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarnos cual es la relación con aquel modelo con el que te vimos en la televisión? -**

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el chocolate, pero se mantuvo relajada. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar sobre ese tema?

\- **Nosotros no estamos saliendo -**

 **\- Pero él dijo que no se descartaba la posibilidad -** Repitió Vivi mientras pensaba las exactas palabras, había quedado completamente impactada cuando lo escuchó.

\- **Pues descarta la posibilidad -** Se puso de pie y apoyó la taza en la pequeña mesa ratona que tenía delante - **Lo hemos dejado en claro luego de eso -**

 **\- Oh... -** La peliceleste soltó un gran bufido - **Es una pena -**

 **\- Oi Luffy -** Sabo quien había estado cerca del fuego todo este tiempo, frunció el ceño - **¿Dónde está Margaret? -**

 **\- ¿Mh? -** El morocho giró hacía su hermano y golpeó su pecho para poder tragar toda la comida que se había llevado a la boca - **Nosotros rompimos -**

Un incómodo silencio inundó la sala. Todos habían quedado atónitos. Nami bajó la mirada, esperando que nadie notara su nerviosismo. Ace y Nojiko intercambiaron una mirada. No había duda que algo como eso dejaba a todos pasmados, después de todo había sido una larga relación de ocho años. Además... se habían comprometido y parecían estar a gusto el uno con el otro. Eran dos figuras públicas y el año pasado habían salido como la pareja favorita en las redes sociales. De golpe, todo había acabado.

\- **Debes estar bromeando... -** Murmuró Usopp pasmado.

\- **No -** Su rostro se tornó serio - **Es en serio -**

 **\- Vaya, es una pena -** Añadió Kaya. Al notar que el clima se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso, contempló las escaleras del salón - **¿Quieren que les enseñe las habitaciones? -**

Los dormitorios eran igual de acogedores y lujosos. El suelo era de madera y todo estaba pintado de unos tono hogareños tales como amarillo pastel, marrón claro y blanco. Sin lugar a dudas combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente de la quinta. Las camas eran amplías y altas, con mantas de plumas y almohadas esponjosas. Las mesas de luz eran de pino y las luces eran igual de cálidas. Todas las habitaciones tenían dos sillones tapizados en colores pasteles para que los invitados pudieran relajarse a la hora de leer un libro o tomar algún trago. La televisión era plana y alargada, digna del valor de la noche. También había un armario con perchas y varias repisas.

Los baños también eran increíbles. Tenían ducha y bañera, para relajarse mientras se bañaban. La porcelana de las vajillas era importada y los jabones tenían aroma a pino.

Se dispuso una habitación para cada pareja. Sanji y Vivi por un lado; Zoro y Robin por otro; Ace, Nojiko, Edward y Anne ocupaban un cuarto cuádruple para que pudieran tener el suficiente espacio para estar con los niños; En el caso de Sabo, Koala y Rina, se les había dispuesto una de las cunas que tenía el hotel para casos como esos; Dado a que Margaret no había dio, Luffy tenía la habitación toda para él; Y Nami también. Usopp y Kaya se habían apoderado de la suite principal dada la ocasión.

Nami cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y abrió la valija. Sus amigas le habían dicho que irían a la piscina para poder hablar y reír un poco. Sonaba bien, no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse allí. Sacó la malla negra y la dejó sobre la cama.

Inesperdamente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y corrió para poder ver de quien se trataba.

\- **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -** Susurró al ver el rostro de Luffy.

La mujer lo tomó de la remera y lo jaló hacia dentro.

\- **¿Qué quieres? -** Dijo al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- **Quería hablar contigo -** Sonrió mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones y tomaba asiento - **Sobre lo de anoche y todo eso -**

 **\- Escucha... -** Bajó la mirada y la depositó en el suelo - **Creo que no deberíamos tomarnos las cosas tan a la ligera... Se que lo de anoche fue... -** Lo había besado, sin previo aviso. Y eso había sido muy descuidado de su parte... Pero... Había esperado eso por años - **Apresurado -**

El morocho se puso de pie y se arrimó a ella en silencio. Tomó su mentón y lo alzó con cuidado.

\- **Además... No quiero quitarle el protagonismo a Kaya este fin de semana... -** Soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Pase lo que pase entre nosotros... ¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto? Aunque sea por un tiempo -**

 **\- Bien -** Le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

La mujer quedó helada. Él si que sabía como dejarla muda. El hombre la soltó y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y abandonó la habitación en sumo silencio. Al menos había comprendido. Desvió la mirada hacía el bikini y apretó sus manos con fuerza. Todo lo que estaba pasando era muy confuso pero no tenían que precipitarse, no ahora que las cosas se estaban acomodando lentamente.

Se vistió con velocidad, necesitaba ir a esa piscina, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba estar con sus amigas y poder pensar las cosas e frío. Tomó la toalla del hotel que disponía para ir al área de spa y se dirigió a ese lugar. Caminó con la cabeza baja, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Quizás era un maldito sueño... Eso sería lo más lógico.

Ingresó a la sector de la piscina, sus paredes y techos eran de vidrio para que pudieran observar los paisajes exteriores. Sin embargo, como en los últimos días había nevado demasiado, el techo estaba cubierto de nieve, generando una agradable oscuridad. Se acercó a sus amigos y soltó una sonrisa. Si lo pensaba fríamente, necesitaba esa tranquilidad. Se aceró al agua y se sentó en el borde de losa, metiendo las piernas en la tibia piscina. Notó que a su lado Sanji estaba realizando unos masajes improvisados a Vivi y sonrió.

Todo parecía estar en paz, ser completamente normal. Recordó los años que habían disfrutado juntos en el instituto, cuando apenas eran unos críos. Habían pasado años de eso. Pensar que habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos... Le generaba cierta nostalgia. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Contempló a su hermana quien sostenía a la pequeña Anne para que no se hundiera en el agua. Zoro yacía sumergido hasta el pecho y parecía relajado, Robin estaban sentada al borde la piscina a su lado. También notó que Sabo y Koala se animaban a sumergir a la pequeña Rina, quien reía por la sensación del agua en sus pies. Y como olvidar de la razón principal por la que se encontraban allí, Usopp y Kaya iban a casarse. Soltó un suspiro. Demasiadas cosas .

\- **Oi ¿Quieres un masaje? -** Vivi se enderezó y le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **No quiero quitar tu paz -** Bromeó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- **Anda, vamos, puedo tenerla en cualquier momento -** La peliceleste le hizo señas al rubio para que atendiera a su compañera.

\- **Pero... -**

\- **Tranquila -** Sanji se acomodó detrás suyo - **Solo relájate -**

Cuando el hombre clavó el dedo en su columna, sintió cierta satisfacción. El calor que generaba la fricción ablandaba sus músculos. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud. Podría echarse una larga siesta y no sentir para nada molesto eso. Sin lugar a dudas sabía donde apretar y en que momento detenerse, no le generaba dolor alguno. En el momento que Nami abrió los ojos, quedó hipnotizada.

\- **¡Ven, tío! -** Edward jalaba de la mano de Luffy con fuerza.

El morocho mayor era casi arrastrado por el niño de ocho años, quien quería meterse a la pileta en ese mismo momento. Pero lo que captó su atención no fue el menor, recordaba haber visto a Luffy con el torso completamente desnudo en aquella horrorosa sesión fotográfica donde había pasado la vergüenza máxima, pero... Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y por más que quisiera, no podía quitar la mirada de él. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Edward logró su propósito, tirarlo al agua. El salpico proporcionó un grito por parte de Anne cuyos cabellos se habían mojado levemente.

\- **¡Nami! -** El grito de Vivi la obligó a voltear.

Al notar que su amiga se quedaba mirando fijo a un punto, giró hacía el otro lado. El mismo joven camarero que les había llevado el chocolate caliente cuando llegaron al hotel yacía de pie junto a ella. Su mirada estaba pasada en el suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Sorprendida, se puso de pie.

\- **Disculpe -** Notó la intranquilidad en su voz - **Usted es Nami ¿Verdad? La modelo -**

 **\- Eh... -** Se rascó la nuca nerviosa - **Si, soy yo -**

No podía creer que alguien fuera de su entorno la reconociera de esa manera. Suponía que eran las consecuencias de aparecer en algunas revistas y en la televisión. Aunque... no le agradaba mucho la idea de que la fueran reconociendo por la vida.

- **Yo... -** El chico no debía tener más de 20 años.

De hecho, por como se expresaba, resultaba bastante tierno. Se notaba que estaba un tanto nervioso.

Luffy salió del fondo de la piscina. No cabía dudas que Edward era bastante rápido a la hora de nadas, una vez más, se le había escapado. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos para quitarlos de su frente y, al notar que todos estaban mirando en una misma dirección, volteó hacía esa. Notó el mismo joven de antes, y de nuevo se encontraba frente a Nami. Frunció el ceño y nadó hacía ellos.

Ese niño no terminaba de caerle bien. Subió por el borde de la piscina y se paró junto a la pelinaranja. Al notar su presencia, está la contempló pasmada.

\- **Quería saber si... -** Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

\- **Oi ¿Podrías traer más comida? -** Preguntó en voz alta antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

\- **¿Eh? -** Posó los ojos en el morocho, y bajó la mirada - **Claro -**

Nami se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creer que estuviera actuando de esa manera frente a un chico de su edad... Respiró con profundidad y cuando vio que el camarero se alejaba, desvió la mirada hacia Luffy. Lo peor... Todos estaban admirando aquella escena... Se supone que iban a mantener todo eso en un secreto... ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo una escena de celos frente a todos?

\- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? -** Preguntó seria. Tenía que hacerles creer a todos que en verdad estaba furiosa, aunque... en realidad... lo estaba.

El morocho la contempló con el rostro sobrio. Pero no emitió palabras, simplemente estiró su mano y la empujó hacía la piscina. Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, sintió el agua en todo su cuerpo. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Rápidamente nado fuera de la piscina. Sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro y no podía ver nada. Escuchó la carcajada de varios de sus amigos y sintió como la vena del cuello se le hinchaba. Iba a asesinarlo...

El Luffy maduro que había visto la noche anterior, se había esfumado... Apretó sus puños con fuerza. En verdad había pensado que había madurado... pero de maduro no tenía nada. Se quitó los cabellos con cuidado y fulminó al morocho. Éste no parecía parar de reír.

\- **¡Bien hecho, tío! -** Oyó a Edward.

El niño también recibiría un poco de justicia... Se salió de la piscina y caminó hasta su toalla. No podía creer que había pensado que había cambiado.

\- **Na... Nami... -** Vivi la contempló avanzar hacía la salida - **¿Estás bien? -**

No. No lo estaba. Si se quedaba en aquel lugar, mataría a alguien.

 **(...)**

Se dio una larga y relajante ducha. Después de todo el cloro que había caído sobre sus cabellos, tuvo que higienizarlos. De lo contrario le quedarían duros como la paja. Los cepilló durante varios momentos hasta que sus bucles tomaron la forma de siempre. Se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Al menos iría a tomar un café junto con Robin. La morocha la había invitado para apaciguar el estrés luego de esa escena tan vulgar.

La puerta sonó varias veces y corrió para poder hacer ingresar a su amiga.

 **\- Ya casi estoy, Robin, solo me falta... -** Al notar el rostro de Luffy, frunció el ceño - **¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! -**

 **\- Oi, lo siento por lo de antes -** Le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **¿Lo siento? -** No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¡ **Me empujaste! -**

 **\- Entré en pánico -** Alzó sus brazos para expresar lo que había sentido en ese momento.

\- **¿Pánico? -** ¿En verdad no se le ocurría nada mejor?

\- **Dijiste que lo mantengamos en secreto y entonces yo... -**

 **\- ¿Secreto? -** La voz de Robin dejó a ambos helados - **¿Qué cosa es un secreto? -**

Ambos se giraron hacía la morocha con desesperación. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Intercambiaron una mirada agobiada. De todas las cosas que habían dicho... tenía que haber escuchado justo esa. Nami sacudió sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

\- **¿Secreto? ¿De qué hablas? Él no dijo eso ¿Verdad? -** Golpeó con el codo al morocho para que continuara con la improvisación.

\- **Dije... -** No era bueno para mentir, mucho menos para inventar palabras - **Portaobjeto -**

 **\- ¿Portaobjeto? -** Preguntó la mujer mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- **Claro, dijo que deje el bikini secando con el portaobjeto -** ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

\- **¿A sí? -** Robin se llevó un dedo al labio de manera pensativa.

\- **Así es, además -** La pelinaranja comenzó a empujar al hombre - **Él ya se iba -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Al notar la fuerza que hacía la mujer el hombre se giró hacía ella - **Pero, Nami... -**

 **\- Ya vete -** Lo empujó con más fuerza hasta que logró correrlo de la puerta de su habitación - **Anda, Robin, pasa -** Rió nerviosa - **Tengo que hacer algunas cosas todavía -**

Luego de que la morocha ingresara, le hizo señas al morocho para que se fuera, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Soltó un silencioso suspiro y giró con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que de todas sus amigas, ella era la menos idiota. Los claros ojos de la mujer estaban puestos en ella. Robin se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

\- **¿Dejar el bikini secando con el portaobjeto? -** Repitió de manera burlona - **¿En verdad no se te ocurrió algo mejor, Nami? -**

La pelinaranja apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el secreto? -** Preguntó traviesa.

\- **Calculo que a estas alturas ya no es un secreto -** Soltó frustrada. Había querido mantenerlo en privado, aunque sea hasta después de la boda, pero luego de la actuación de Luffy... Dudaba que alguien se tragara eso - **Digamos que... Decidimos intentarlo de nuevo -**

La morocha sonrió.

\- **Bingo -** Se acomodó los cabellos con indiferencia - **Lo sabía, aunque no creo que nadie más lo haya visto -**

\- **Mi hermana también lo sospecha -** Recordó la extraña pregunta que le hizo Nojiko en el coche mientras viajaban hacía la quinta.

\- **Ninguno de los chicos debe imaginárselo -** Le explicó seria - **Kaya esta muy ocupada en su boda, y Vivi parece estar en otro planeta -**

 **\- Solo espero que el otro idiota no lo diga... -** Podía imaginarse a Luffy diciendo a todos lo que estaba pasando.

\- **Oi -** Robin se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - **¿No se supone que están volviendo a intentarlo? Deberías confiar un poco más en él -**

 **\- Claro que confío -** Y lo hacía - **Es solo que es un poco idiota -**

 **\- ¿Tu crees? -** Se acuclilló para poder mirarla a los ojos - **No creo que quiera perderte de nuevo, ya lo arruinó una vez, no lo hará de nuevo -**

Nami alzó sus ojos y la contempló fijamente. Tenía razón. Lo primordial era confiar en el otro. ¿Qué clase de relación era si no había confianza? La morocha volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la ventanilla para poder admirar el paisaje.

\- **Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta -** El rostro de Nami se tensó ante esas palabras - **¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? -**

 **\- Pues... -** Era tan complicado de explicar - **Para empezar, lo de Margaret fue muy pronto y no quiero parecer... -**

 **\- La tercera de la discordia -** Terminó la morocha al notar que su amiga se trababa.

\- **Exacto -** Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos - **Y también... Este fin de semana es de Usopp y Kaya, no quiero ser el centro de atención. Sé que es algo que todos esperan, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. Aunque sea, hasta que la boda termine -**

 **\- Para ser sincera, es un pensamiento muy noble -** Murmuró y volteó para poder mirarla.

\- **Por eso, Robin, no digas nada -** Sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en ella - **Ni siquiera a Zoro -**

 **(...)**

Luffy caminaba por uno de los pequeños pasillos del hotel. No podía creer que el único momento que había tenido para disculparse por lo de la piscina, había sido interrumpido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poder terminar su explicación. Soltó un suspiro y dobló a la derecha. Simplemente quería llegar a su habitación, ordenar algo para comer y tirarse en la cama.

Pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, divisó a sus dos hermanos de pie en el pasillo, bloqueando la entrada. Parecían estar hablando entre ellos, de algo serio.

\- **¡Ace! ¡Sabo! -** Alzó la mano para saludarlos.

Ambos hermanos voltearon y posaron sus ojos en el menor, acto seguido, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo obligaron a ingresar a una de las habitaciones vacías.

\- **Oi ¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó confundido.

Tanto el rubio como el morocho, lo arrojaron contra la cama y se pararon uno en cada lado para evitar que escapara. Luffy se enderezó y los contempló algo perplejo.

\- **Escucha, Luffy -** Comenzó Sabo y se sentó en la cama para estar más cerca de él.

\- **Somos tus hermanos, así que más vale que nos digas la verdad -** Continuó Ace mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **Queremos saber... -** Respiró profundamente - **¿Qué está pasando entre Nami y tu? -**

 **\- Pues -** Comenzó a sudar frío.

Las palabras de la pelirroja pidiendo que se mantuviera todo en secreto caían sobre sus hombros cual piedras de tres toneladas. Nunca había sido bueno para guardar secretos, mucho menos a sus hermanos. Ellos siempre sabían lo que pasaba, y sabían como quitarle la información. Desvió la mirada hacía Sabo, el rubio parecía estar preocupado. Su ceño fruncido era de pena y curiosidad, en cambio, el ceño de Ace, demostraba que estaba algo enojado. Posiblemente porque no le estaba queriendo contar, sabía que su hermano mayor se frustraba con facilidad.

\- **Nosotros estamos comenzando de nuevo -** Soltó luego de varios segundos de incomodidad.

\- **¿En serio? -** Sabo arqueó una ceja.

\- **Si, aunque es un secreto -** Lo contempló fijamente.

\- **¿Un secreto? -** Ace soltó un suspiro.

\- **No lo sé, Nami quiere tenerlo en secreto -** Alzó los hombros con indiferencia - **Dijo... -** Se llevó la mano al mentón de manera pensativa - **Que no quería algo apresurado y no quería quitarle el protagonismo a Kaya y Usopp -**

 **\- Entiendo -** El rubio dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones - **Menos mal, creí que estabas echando todo a perder de nuevo -**

 **\- Bien... Eso explica las cosas -** El morocho se rascó la nuca agotado - **Bueno debo irme a ayudar a Nojiko, dejarla con esos dos es como mandarla al muere -** Comenzó a camiar a la puerta.

\- **Yo también, Koala necesita ayuda para bañar a Rina -** Soltó una carcajada - **Es demasiado traviesa -**

 **\- ¿Todavía no sabes a quien sale? -** Murmuró Ace mientras ponía los ojos en blanco de manera cómica, pero antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, volteó hacía el menor de sus hermanos - **Oi, Luffy, no lo eches a perder. No ahora -**

El menor lo contempló en silencio.

\- **Ace tiene razón, echarlo a perder ahora significará que la perderás para siempre -**

El menor quedó en silencio. Contempló como sus hermanos se alejaban mientras compartían anécdotas de sus pequeños. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El sol estaba comenzando a caer lentamente en la montaña. _Perderle para siempre,_ se dijo a sí mismo. No era algo que podía permitirse. _¡Yo te amo!._ Recordó las exactas palabras que la pelinaranja había dicho en la cena cuando viajaron a la playa. Habían pasado 12 años de eso y jamás la volvió a oír decirlo. Ni siquiera ahora que estaban comenzando una relación de nuevo... Si, anoche lo había besado. También esa mañana en la habitación del hotel, pero... No la había oído decir eso de nuevo. Quizás estaba asustada, quizás tenía miedo de que las cosas salieran mal de nuevo. Perdón, que él arruinara las cosas de nuevo.

 _Ace tiene razón, echarlo a perder ahora significará que las perderás para siempre._ No. No podía permitirse echarlo a perder. Luffy era consciente de que siempre arruinaba todo, de que a veces su ingenuidad y su inocencia lograba que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaba, sin embargo... También sabía que no cometía el mismo error dos veces. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Si algo había aprendido durante esos doce años, era que ciertos errores se pagaban caro. Y por mucho tiempo había creído que había perdido a la pelinaranja para siempre... El destino le había dado otra oportunidad. Y no lo iba a echar a perder.

Cierto movimiento llamó su atención. Ajustó la mirada y notó que Vivi, Kaya, Robin y Nami estaban caminando por el sendero nevado. Las cuatro iba bien abrigadas y parecía como si la rubia les estuviera realizando un circuito guiado por la finca, posiblemente se adentraran en el pequeño bosque de pinos. Soltó una sonrisa.

Se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea.

 **(...)**

Las cuatro chicas caminaban por el camino congelado. Todavía quedaba algo de luz por lo que el camino no era peligroso, además Kaya lo sabía de memoria. No había nada porque preocuparse. El objetivo de la caminata era poder admirar los viñedos de noche, según la rubia, una experiencia única. Sobre todo esa noche que habría una interesante luna casi llena.

Caminaron observando los pinos, las flores y el paisaje rural. Algo que, después de convivir con las brillantes luces de la ciudad, le agradaba a cualquiera.

Llegaron a los viñedos, las uvas eran de un tono carmesí muy bonito y al parecer estaban en el comienzo de su desarrollo. Kaya se acercó y tomó una fruta para cada una y se las dio para que probaran el sabor.

\- **Cuando era niña y no me dejaban salir de mi casa, me escapaba y venía aquí -** Recordaba que había habido una época donde estaba muy enferma, por suerte ya lo había superado.

\- **Son muy ricas -** Sonrió Vivi.

Nami dio un mordisco y mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor, contempló el cielo. Las estrellas invadían el lugar mientras que la luna les proporcionaba la luz necesaria. Le agradeció a los Dioses que no estuviera nevando para poder disfrutar aun más de ese espectáculo.

\- **¿Verdad? -** Preguntó la rubia amigablemente.

Una fría ventisca sacudió los cabellos de todas las presentes. Había un mito acerca de aquellas montañas, el invierno sin nieve era más gélido que cuando los copos invadían los cielos. Bueno... Lo estaban comprobando. No estaba cayendo una sola gota de nieve, pero el frío polar era terrible.

\- **Lo mejor será volver -**

Emprendieron la vuelta. Dado a que el camino entre los pinos era muy angosto, debían caminar de uno en uno. A la cabeza de la fila iba la dueña del recinto, conocía tan bien sus caminos que no había manera de perderse. Detrás la seguía Vivi, tan energética como de costumbre, le preguntaba diferentes cosas acerca de la uva que solían cultivar los padres de Kaya en esa posada. Robin le seguía en silencio, la mujer parecía estar escuchando cada respuesta que la rubia daba con el fin de aprender más, algo típico en ella. Nami iba al final, varios metros más atrás. Había quedado atrás dado a que, cuando sus amigas comenzaron a volver, ella aun estaba mirando los cielos, completamente petrificada. Tuvo que oír la voz de Kaya llamándola.

Alzó sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- **¿Estás bien?** **-** Dijo la rubia en tono preocupado.

\- **Claro, no te preocupes -** Sonrió - **Estaba pensando en lo que decías -**

Kaya emitió una pequeña sonrisa y continuó con la explicación, Vivi se giro hacia ella con emoción y la siguió de cerca. Pero Robin se detuvo dos segundos a contemplarla, la pelinaranja alzó los hombros y le hizo señas para que siguieran caminando. El frío ya comenzaba a petrificarle los huesos.

De repente, escuchó cierto crujido entre el bosque. Nami se detuvo en seco, pero se percató que ninguna de sus amigas lo había notado. Frunció el ceño mientras la adrenalina trepaba por su espalda. Kaya había dicho que animales en esas zonas eran comunes. Quizás se trataba de un ciervo... o de un lobo... Posó sus ojos del lugar donde había venido el sonido y se acercó lentamente. Si era un animal salvaje, no podía permitirse que la tomara de golpe. Se acercó a una rama que estaba a media cubrir por la nieve y la tomó con fuerza. Intentaría asustarlo para no tener que lastimarlo.

Avanzó lentamente, intentando que sus pasos en la nieve fueran lo más silencioso posibles. El sonido venía de detrás de un árbol. Tragó saliva y se arrimó lentamente. Alzó el palo más arriba, tenía que estar preparada para lo que sea. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Luffy salió de su escondite y le tapó la boca para evitar el grito que la pelinaranja estuvo a punto de soltar.

El morocho la apoyó contra el viejo tronco donde había estado escondido todo ese tiempo y apoyó la frente en la de la mujer. Poco a poco, el hombre le destapó la boca.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios...?! -** Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, le cubrió los labios de nuevo.

\- **Oi, no quieres que se enteren ¿Verdad? -** Sonrió y al notar que las pupilas de la mujer se tranquilizaban, le permitió volver a hablar.

\- **Aun así... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -** Preguntó furiosa pero en un susurro.

\- **Tengo una idea -** Le dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.

\- **¿Una idea? -** La ira en su rostro se desvaneció, y apareció la curiosidad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas a partir de aquí ya no serán las mismas, estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Despedida de Solteros

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar dado a que he estado de viaje y actualmente estoy trabajando en un proyecto más ambicioso. Sin embargo, aquí he vuelto con la actualización de mis fics.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Narsil40, a Solitario196 y a Myst.**

 **Aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia abajo. Entre tanta nieve, era agradable sentir su calor. Era como si sus manos transmitieran todo el calor corporal que ambos necesitaban. Bajaron sin soltarse, atravesando el pequeño bosque mientras la voz de sus amigas desaparecía en el horizonte. Luego de varios minutos lograron llegar al lado congelado, el hielo se veía algo inestable, sin embargo, cuando Luffy puso el primer pie lo sostuvo.

\- **¿Estás seguro de esto?** \- Preguntó Nami mientras fruncía el ceño.

En el centro del lago había una pequeña isla, una isla hecha de tierra con un gran árbol que ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio.

- **Confía en mi -** Murmuró mientras daba tres pasos.

Estuvo a punto de patinarse y caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Cuando se sintió seguro, volteó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. La mujer lo dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando. Fueron dando pequeños pasos, uno tras otro, hasta que por fin pudieron sentir la seguridad del suelo. La oscuridad limitaba la visión, sin embargo la luz emanada por la luna era suficiente como para poder ver a varios metros delante. El morocho se dejó caer junto al árbol y apoyó la espalda en el tronco. En el momento que sintió la mirada de la pelinaranja sobre él, le hizo señas para que se uniera. Una ventisca helada recorrió el cuerpo de Nami, y cuando se sentó, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del hombre. Pese a que habían dormido en la misma cama, se seguía sintiendo algo incómodo. Aun así, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del morocho. Habían pasado años desde que había estado en una situación tan romántica como esa. Por lo general, desde que había terminado con Law, había optado por las salidas rápidas y sin momentos románticos. Había querido evitar situaciones incómodas y prefería conocer a los hombres antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ni siquiera con Smoker había tenido una situación como esa... Estar solos, bajo la luz de la luna, en medio de la nada. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Apenas se había percatado que había puesto su mano sobre la del hombre.

\- **¡Mira!** \- Luffy señaló los cielos - **¡Una estrella fugaz!** -

La pelinaranja contempló el cielo y divisó la cola del cometa. Era algo que desde las grandes ciudades no se podía apreciar dado a la contaminación lumínica.

\- **Pide un deseo** \- Lo escuchó susurrar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Deseo... deseo que todo salga bien entre nosotros_ , pensó. Al abrir los ojos, notó que el morocho aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que él sonreía. Cuando abrió los ojos, se giró hacia ella.

\- **¿Sucede algo?** \- Preguntó.

\- **No, nada** \- Desvió la mirada avergonzada - **Te tardaste demasiado -**

 **\- Fue un deseo pequeño** \- Sonrió.

Al notar que la pelinaranja se giraba para poder contemplar la luna, bajó la mirada. _Un deseo pequeño_ , pensó. Pero era lo único que quería. Respiró profundamente y se animó a pasar su brazo por el hombro de la pelinaranja. Sintió como se tensaba, pero no le importó.

 **\- Oi... Nami... -**

Con su brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El pecho de la mujer se hinchaba y desinflaba con nerviosismo. Al notar que los oscuros ojos del morocho estaban posados en ella, el rubor trepó por sus mejillas.

 **\- ¿Q... qué? -**

 **\- Nosotros..**. - Involuntariamente, acercó sus labios

 **\- ¡Nami! -** Se oyó el eco de la voz de Vivi en el silencio del bosque.

La mujer alejó al morocho de un empujón y se puso de pie. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a sus amigas. Habían estado caminando hacia el hotel y ella había desaparecido, sin decir nada. Era lógico que estuvieran preocupadas. Cuando Luffy se puso de pie, lo miró a los ojos.

 **\- Están** **buscándome** \- Murmuró apenada, ella también había querido darle ese beso.

\- **Vamos** -

Pero antes de que el morocho pudiera avanzar, ella lo detuvo con su mano.

- **Me buscan a mi, no a ti** \- El hombre siguió avanzando hasta que su pecho chocó contra su mano - **Y recuerda, no pueden saber que nosotros...** -

\- **Lo se** \- La interrumpió apenado - **Ve, iré en un rato** -

La vio alejarse por el hielo. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero se aguantó las ganas que tenía de reír. Sabía que se enojaría. Se quedó de pie, haciendo el tiempo suficiente como para poder volver sin levantar sospechas. Y contempló el cielo. Solo quiero que me digas te amo, recordó el deseo y bajó la mirada. Quizás la había lastimado bastante durante todos esos años... Pero no lo volvería a hacer, esperaría lo suficiente como para escuchar esas palabras de sus labios y cuando eso sucediera, festejaría. Se lo había prometido a él mismo, esa vez, sería para siempre.

(...)

Nami encontró las huellas de sus amigas en la nieve y las siguió hasta llegar al hotel. Comenzó a ver movimiento antes de arribar y para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio a Kaya hablando con Usopp. Parecía estar preocupada y no paraba de repetir lo mismo, podía leerle los labios. En el momento que la rubia la divisó, salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- **¿Dónde estabas?** \- La apretó contra su cuerpo - **Estábamos** **preocupadas** -

 **\- Lo siento, yo... me perdí -** Desvió la mirada hacia sus amigas - **No quería preocuparlas -**

 **\- ¡Nami! -** Vivi la abrazó por la espalda.

 **\- Creímos que un animal salvaje te había devorado -** Añadió Robin de manera indiferente.

\- **Oi, Robin** \- Usopp avanzó con el ceño fruncido - **No digas esas cosas -**

Aunque todos sabían que él también lo había creído. Al sentir la mirada penetrante de la morocha, la pelinaranja desvió la mirada. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del hotel de manera relajada. Por suerte, su amiga había aparecido sin ningún rasguño. El calor del hogar invadió el cuerpo de Nami, pero ella no necesitaba calor, toda la situación en la isla había sido suficiente. Divisó que sus amigas tomaban lugar en los asientos del salón, pero ella encaró hacía su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Quería cierta paz para poder hacer las paces con su propia mente, con su propio corazón.

 **\- ¿Nami? ¿Estás bien?** \- Fue Kaya quien notó su actitud extraña - **Íbamos a tomar algo mientras hablábamos -**

 **\- Si, solo estoy algo cansada** \- Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa - **También tengo algo de frío** \- Se frotó los brazos para simular estar helada.

 **\- De acuerdo... -** La rubia hizo una mueca de pena - **Cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisar -**

 **\- Lo haré -**

Subió los escalones con las piernas agotadas. Sabía que era un fin de semana especial para su amiga, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí. En ese momento solo quería estar en su cama, acostada boca arriba, contemplando el techo mientras vagueaba en sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho en que pensar, muchas cosas habían pasado en muy poco tiempo y todavía le costaba asimilar la situación. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con la llave que le habían entregado esa mañana y se encerró lo más rápido que pudo. Automáticamente, se quitó toda la ropa, dejándose unicamente la interior. Los padres de Kaya habían instalado calefacción en todas las habitaciones por lo que no hacía frío. Y se abalanzó sobre la cama. La suavidad de las mantas la arropó.

Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, y abrazó la almohada con fuerza. Había estado a punto de besarlo, de nuevo. Sintió el calor trepando por su cuerpo. Se sentía tan feliz. Hacía años que había estado esperando ese momento. Y por mucho tiempo creyó que jamás volvería a sentir ese calor. Hasta la noche anterior... ¿Quién iba a creer que luego de ocho largos años el jugador más famoso del momento y la diseñadora ganadora de varios premios terminarían? Sobre todo luego de saber que estaban comprometidos. Era una completa locura. Pensó en sus rostro: Sus oscuros ojos, sus despeinados cabellos, su contagiosa sonrisa. Todo en él era único, más bien, perfecto. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida con esa imagen, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Los ojos de Nami se abrieron con brusquedad y se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Tomó la bata que colgaba de una percha junto al baño y se la colocó con velocidad. Se arrimó a la puerta y abrió. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Esperaba ver a Robin, intentando interrogarla acerca de su paradero en el bosque; sabía que no se tragaría lo de estar perdida. Ella nunca se perdía. Pero quedó helada al divisar a Luffy. El hombre estaba vestido con la misma ropa de invierno con la que lo había visto en el bosque. Sus cabellos tenían restos de nieve y sus mejillas estaban rosadas a causa del frío.

 **\- ¿Recién vuelves?** \- Habían pasado varios minutos desde que lo había dejado en la isla.

 **\- Quería pensar** \- Soltó con una sonrisa.

El hecho de tener nieve en sus cabellos, le hacía lucir tierno.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?** \- Preguntó la mujer al notar que no se movía del umbral, tampoco decía nada.

 **\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -** Soltó sin que la pelinaranja se lo esperara.

Los ojos de Nami quedaron perplejos. ¿A qué se refería dormir con ella?

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -**

 **\- Pues... Hace años que no duermo solo y** \- Desvió la mirada avergonzado - **No me gustaría tener que hacerlo ahora...** \- Se rascó la nuca.

Ni siquiera había terminado de procesar esa pregunta cuando escuchó las lejanas voces de Sanji y Zoro discutiendo. La desesperación invadió su mente. Si Zoro y Sanji los veían juntos, todo el secreto acabaría. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, tomó al morocho por la campera y lo jaló al interior. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y le tapó la boca para que no hablara. Apoyó la oreja en la madera y escuchó como ambos siguieron peleando mientras atravesaban el pasillo. Afortunadamente, ninguno se había percatado de ellos. Soltó un suspiro y se giró hacía Luffy. El morocho estaba lo suficiente cerca como para hacerla sentir incómoda. Le quitó la mano e intentó alejarse, pero estaba completamente acorralada. Casi podía sentir su helado aliento. ¿Acaso había estado comiendo nieve? No le sorprendería.

 **\- ¿Eso significa que si? -** Insistió con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- De acuerdo...** \- Soltó un gran suspiro.

 **\- Yahuuuuuu -**

El morocho dio un salto de emoción, ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién lo entendía? Notó que se alejaba hacia la ventana y se quitaba la campera. Debajo solo tenía una camisa rallada roja y negra. ¿Había estado tan desabrigado? ¿Cómo podía soportar el frío del exterior? Cuando divisó su sonrisa, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre supo que las emociones del morocho eran perfectamente contagiosas, y en cierto punto, adoraba eso de él.

\- **Será divertido -** Se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en la cama - **Como una pijamada -**

 **\- ¿Pijadama? -** Alzó una ceja, divertida.

También le gustaba lo infantil que podía ser. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos, pese a que había estado fuera todo ese tiempo, estaba algo sudado. Lo contempló a los ojos, la sinceridad que amaba junto con su sonrisa, la atrajeron aun más. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y se inclinó para poder darle un beso en la frente.

\- **Iré a ponerme el pijama -** Murmuró y se puso de pie.

\- **Espera -**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie, el morocho la tomó de la mano y la volvió a sentar en la cama.

\- **¿Sucede algo malo? -** Esa acción la había tomado por sorpresa.

\- **Quédate así -** Dijo serio.

\- **¿Así? -**

Desvió la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. ¿A qué se refería con quedarse así? Notó un extraño calor trepando por su cuerpo y tuvo que morder su labio para no decir nada extraño. Cuando el morocho acarició sus cabellos, tuvo que ponerse de pie. Era demasiado vergonzoso para tolerarlo. Se giró con violencia. Aunque los años habían pasado, todavía no podía tolerar actuar como una niña pequeña. Situaciones como esas la llevaban a sentirse demasiado incómoda. Supo que no le quitaría la mirada.

\- **Aguarda un momento, iré al baño -** Comentó y se encerró detrás de la puerta.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. Apoyó las manos en el tocador y se contempló en el espejo. Sus mejillas ardían por fuera, soltó una silenciosa maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan inquieta? La noche anterior también había dormido a su lado... Entonces... ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? Con sus manos temblorosas, peinó sus largos cabellos. ¡Por Dios! Era un desastre. Abrió el pequeño cajón que había aun costado y sacó un peine, repasó sus cabellos con sumo cuidado. No quería lucir como un verdadero hombre lobo. Desajustó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo. Quizás esa ropa era demasiado... normal... Se sintió algo estúpida pensándolo de esa manera y tuvo que esconder su rubor bajo su mano. Aprovechó que se encontraba allí para tomar el perfume y embalsamar su piel con olor a rosas. No iba a permitir que nada arruinara esa oportunidad. Se giró y contempló la parte trasera de sus bragas, al menos no eran muy sugestivas. Tomó un de sus labiales y repasó el color de manera sutil.

Respiró profundamente y asintió seria. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió decidida. Encontró a Luffy acostado boca arriba, tenía los ojos posados en sus manos mientras alzaba una pequeña caja musical que llevaba a todos lados. Parecía serio. Sorprendida por la curiosidad del joven, se acercó en silencio. Incluso cuando se dejó caer a su lado, no la notó. Estiró su mano y la tomó antes de que pudiera abrirla. El morocho se enderezo y la contempló fijo.

\- **¿Qué es eso? -**

\- **Es donde guardo pequeños tesoros -** Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lentamente, abrió la caja. Ese diminuto regalo había viajado con ella durante todas sus aventuras en el mundo. Una agradable melodía comenzó a resonar en sus tímpanos. El morocho se acercó aun más para poder apreciar lo que había dentro. Lo primero que vio fue un pequeño dibujo que le habían enviado Edward y Anne el día de su cumpleaños, seguido de una pequeña fotografía donde se encontraba junto a su madre y su hermana cuando eran pequeñas. La pelinaranja emitió una pequeña sonrisa pero cuando alzó la imagen, quedó seria. Allí, al fondo de la caja yacía la pequeña pulsera que el morocho le había regalo años atrás. Luffy estiró su mano y la tomó para contemplarla.

\- **Oi -** Sonrió - **Todavía la tienes -**

 **\- Claro que la tengo, idiota -** Se la arrancó de las manos y rápidamente la guardo donde pertenecía - **Después de todo, fue un regalo -**

 **\- Ya había olvidado ese momento -** Soltó una carcajada.

En cambio, ella no. Nunca lo había olvidado. Luego de todo ese alboroto en la feria escolar, luego de que ella lo hubiera cubierto de las garras de Ace, él le había regalado esa pulsera en agradecimiento. Y desde ese momento la había guardado, incluso cuando lo llegó a odiar más que a nadie, siempre la tuvo escondida. Era una especie de tesoro, uno muy preciado. Nami estiró su brazo y dejó la caja sobre la mesa de luz. Desde hacía años que no se separaba de ella, eran sus recuerdos. Se dejó caer en la cama, estaba cansada y no quería seguir pensando en eso. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza.

\- **Oi, mañana es la fiesta ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó el hombre mientras se acostaba a su lado.

\- **Si... -** Murmuró.

La noche sería dedicada a el festejo de la despedida de solteros de los novios. Y claro que habían estado preparando muchas sorpresas para sorprenderlos. Tenía que recordar ir a desayunar con Robin, todavía tenían que terminar de ajustar algunas cosas de esa fiesta. Para peor... A la morocha le gustaba madrugar, por lo que lo mejor sería dormir. Se giró hacía la puerta del baño e intentó dormir, pero cuando cerró los ojos recordó una anécdota. Luego de haber estado en esas gratificantes vacaciones donde ellos dos habían empezado esa pequeña relación, habían tenido un accidente en el coche. Por esas extrañas cosas de la vida, había terminado en la casa de un hombre conocido del abuelo de Luffy y Ace. Ella había estado mal por su hermana pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. _Te amo mucho,_ había dicho. Sintió un pequeño revuelo en su estómago. En ese momento, lo amaba demasiado. Recordaba haber hecho toda la película de su vida en la mente. Había soñado con un para siempre. Ambos crecerían juntos. Terminarían el instituto. Comenzarían la universidad como la típica pareja, incluso había pensado que, luego de casi cuatro años de relación, podrían vivir juntos. Finalmente se recibirían y comenzarían a trabajar. Se mudarían juntos y cuando estuvieran preparados darían el siguiente paso. Posó sus ojos en el pequeño armario junto a la puerta del baño, allí descansaba su vestido de dama de honor. Kaya había elegido acompañar el blanco de amarillo, en cambio, ella lo acompañaría de naranja. Era su color favorito, su color predilecto. Y todas sus amigas serían damas. Su hermana la testigo, por supuesto. Y luego... Pensó en sus dos pequeños sobrinos... Ella también había soñado con eso...

Pero todo había cambiado de un momento al otro. Todo por ese maldito baile... Respiró profundamente. Desde ese momento lo había odiado y pese que habían hablado el hecho de quedar como amigos, jamás habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes. En ese momento Nami había aprendido a no planificar su vida. Era en vano. Cuando comenzó a salir con Law, en las vacaciones de verano se prometió no empezar a planificar su vida junto a él. Y no lo hizo. Sintió el pesado brazo del morocho cayendo sobre su cuerpo y se asustó. Cuando lo escuchó roncar, bajó la mirada. Tampoco lo haría ahora. Había aprendido la lección, hasta la relación más duradera podía ser inestable. E imaginarse una vida con la persona a la que querías, podía costar mucho sufrimiento si luego se separaban. No iba a volver a pasar por eso.

El joven la apretó contra su cuerpo como si se tratara de una vieja almohada, sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que dormir. Tenía que poder dormir algo.

 **(...)**

El repiqueteó en la puerta la obligó a abrir los ojos. Notó que se encontraba apoyada sobre el pecho del morocho y se enderezó con brusquedad. Volvió a sentir el golpeteó en la puerta. Su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad. Se puso de pie y supo que estaba en un pequeño problema. Rápidamente se giró hacía Luffy y lo sacudió con violencia. Tenía que despertarlo. Cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, le tapó la boca. No podía dejar que lo escucharan.

\- **Alguien está llamando a la puerta, tienes que esconderte -** Susurró seria.

El joven quedó pasmado, ni siquiera había terminado de entender lo que le había dicho. Asintió de manera desinteresada y se puso de pie. Cegada ante la impaciencia, lo empujó hacía el interior del baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Con eso bastaría. Al menos se mantendría en silencio por unos segundos, sabía que cuando recién se levantaba tardaba varios momentos en reaccionar. Peinó sus largos cabellos con la mano y abrió la puerta indiferente.

\- **¿Estabas durmiendo? -** La voz de Robin la tranquilizó.

\- **Lo siento, fue una noche agotadora -** Sonrió nerviosa - **El frío de la caminata me afectó un poco -**

 **\- Oi, si quieres que tenga todo listo para esta noche... -** El cuerpo de Zoro apareció en el umbral, parecía cargar varias cajas con diferentes cosas dentro - **Tienes que dármelo ahora -** A juzgar por su mirada, también parecía estar recién despierto - **Oi... ¿Te sientes bien? -** Posó sus oscuros ojos en la pelinaranja.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? -** Se llevó ambas manos al rostro preocupada.

\- **Nami... -** La morocha se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una sonrisa, para luego señalar su atuendo.

Recordó que había dejado la bata dentro del baño y se maldijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? Se giró hacía la pequeña valija y tomó el primer vestido que encontró, uno que utilizaba para ir a playa en verano. Se lo puso y posó los ojos en Robin. No cabía dudas que su amiga ya intuía que había algo raro en todo eso. El peliverde ingresó y dejó caer todas las cajas en la pequeña mesa al final de la habitación. Soltó un gran suspiro, todavía tenía ganas de estar junto a su almohada.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Díganme que es lo que quieren? -** Bufó.

Había refunfuñado miles de veces, pero finalmente había aceptado. Él se encargaría de la maldita decoración para el festejo de la despedida de solteros. Pondría las luces y conectaría los parlantes. Tenía planeado hacerlo en ese mismo momento. No quería perder el tiempo. Si terminaba rápido, podría dormir una siesta luego del almuerzo.

Nami desvió la mirada hacía los pies del peliverde. Su piel palideció. La campera de Luffy estaba allí. Tragó saliva y rogó porque el hombre no la notara.

\- **Oi... ¿En verdad estás bien? -** Insistió Zoro sin quitar la mirada de la pelinaranja.

\- **Claro -** Respondió nerviosa, intentando gesticular con sus manos para no que no bajara la mirada - **Claro que estoy bien -**

\- **¿Estabas por tomar una ducha? -** Preguntó el hombre.

\- **¿Qué? No -**

\- **Dejaste el grifo abierto -** Comentó serio.

La mujer volteó lentamente. ¡Maldita sea! Podía escuchar el ruido del agua fluir. Si comenzaba a cantar, todo estaba perdido. Se giró con violencia.

\- **Oh, no... no lo noté -**

Avanzó rápidamente e ingresó en el baño sin que pudieran ver nada en el interior. Al cerrar la puerta, soltó un suspiro. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, de esas de la que uno no puede despertar. Se giró hacía la ducha y corrió la cortina. Esa vez se había pasado.

\- **Nam... -** Sonrió.

Pero la pelinaranja incrustó su mano en sus labios para que dejara de hablar. Lo estampó contra la pared con el ceño fruncido. El agua cayó sobre su brazo, estaba bastante fría.

\- **Te dije que estuvieras tranquilo -** Gruñó sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos - **Están Zoro y Robin aquí -**

Las pupilas del morocho se dilataron sorprendido, como pudo, asintió. Nami soltó un pequeño suspiro y lo dejó, cerró la canilla y se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Qué maldita explicación podría dar al respecto? Se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque... si no salía, sería peor. Tomó el picaporte y abandonó el baño. ¿Por qué mantener un secreto era tan complicado?

\- **No creo que estés bien -** Zoro frunció el ceño.

\- **Se había trabado el grifo -** Se rascó la nuca.

\- **Si necesitas ayuda con eso... -** El peliverde se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño.

\- **¡No, no, no! -** La mujer se abalanzó delante de la puerta - **Todo está en orden -**

 **\- ¿En verdad crees que está bien? -** Se giró y posó sus ojos en Robin.

\- **Creo que lo mejor será irnos -** La morocha ni siquiera podía ocultar sus sonrisa.

\- **Necesito saber lo de las luces -** Bufó, si algo no salía como ellas querían sabía que le echarían la culpa.

\- **Lo de las luces puede esperar -** Agregó la morocha - **Vamos -**

Al notar la posición firme de Robin, Zoro soltó un suspiro. Murmuró una maldición y se giró para poder tomar las cajas, necesitaba dejar eso en un lugar que no se rompieran. Las tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación. No había caso, ellas solían ser un poco extrañas cuando querían. Y él... él no las terminaba de entender.

Inesperadamente y antes de que ambos abandonaran la habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- **Que buena ducha -**

La pelinaranja volteó bruscamente. No podía ser. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Ni siquiera llevaba pantalones, una toalla blanca cubría su cintura de manera desprolija. Sus cabellos chorreaban agua por su espalda.

\- **¿Luffy? -** El peliverde frunció el ceño confundido - **¿Qué haces aquí? -**

 **\- Zoro -** Sonrió - **Estaba tomando una ducha -**

 **\- ¿Una ducha? -** Repitió aun más sorprendido.

\- **Él... la ducha de su habitación no funcionaba -** La pelinaranja se giró hacía el peliverde y alzó las manos nerviosa - **Me pidió si podía bañarse aquí -**

¿Por qué era tan complicado guardar un secreto cuando se trataba de Luffy? Al percatarse de que el peliverde no creyó ninguna de sus palabras, se llevó la mano a la frente y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Ni siquiera podían mantener un secreto por tres días... Robin ya se había dado cuenta y ahora ¡Zoro! Confiaba en su amiga más que en el peliverde. Zoro solía no mantener secretos por mucho tiempo. Era una cualidad que carecía, tal y como el morocho.

\- **Espera -** Zoro apoyó las cajas en el suelo y se irguió atónito - **¿Tu dormiste aquí? -** Señaló la cama, estaba completamente desecha.

\- **Suficientes preguntas -** La morocha le sujetó el hombro - **Déjalos en paz -**

 **\- Entonces ustedes dos... -** Luego de años y años... No lo creía - **¡Ya era hora! -** Soltó de manera escéptica.

\- **Oi -** La pelinaranja se acercó dando bruscos pasos y lo tomó de la remera, lo arrastró hacía el final de la habitación y lo apoyó contra la pared - **¡Ni una palabra de esto! -** Frunció el ceño.

\- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo -** Bufó mientras le quitaba las manos de la ropa - **Maldición, no diré nada -** Esquivó a Nami y avanzó hacía la morocha, tomó las cajas y alzó la mirada por arriba del hombro - **Las mujeres si que se ponen raras con esos temas -**

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Robin le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga. Ella se encargaría de que el peliverde no dijera nada. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nami posó sus ojos en Luffy. Otra vez... lo había echado a perder de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló con disgusto.

\- **¿Hice algo malo? -** Preguntó al sentir una extraña aura de enfado.

 _¿No se supone que están volviendo a intentarlo? Deberías confiar un poco más en él,_ las palabras que Robin le había dicho el día anterior retumbaron en su mente. Fue entonces cuando aflojó sus músculos. Dejó escapar una espiración y se acercó a la cama con cansancio. Ahora que había otra persona más que lo sabía, debían ser más cuidadosos. No querían desviar toda la atención de la boda. Se sentó en la esquina y se frotó los ojos.

\- **Oi... -**

Sintió como se sentaba a su lado y giró su rostro para poder observarlo.

\- **No... Es solo que... -** Había decidido optar por guardar la paciencia - **En verdad quiero que sea un secreto, al menos por ahora -**

 **\- Nadie más se enterará, lo juro -** Sonrió mientras levantaba una mano en señal de promesa.

Algo era algo. Al menos ahora se sentía algo más tranquila. Se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella también necesitaba una ducha, tenía relajarse. Detenerse a pensar. Las cosas no iban a ser tan fácil como quería.

 **(...)**

Las luces estaban perfectamente puestas. La comida desbordaba de la mesa. La música retumbaba en las cuatro paredes del salón. Luffy avanzó entre sus compañeros, tomó una pequeña albóndiga de carne y se la llevó a la boca. No cabía duda que la comida de Sanji era la mejor. Se sentó en un pequeño cojín que había frente a la televisión. Usopp y Zoro yacían jugando un simple juego de combate. El morocho le estaba ganando, por mucho. Luffy soltó una carcajada cuando logró derrotarlo y tomó el joystick. Seleccionó sus tres personajes y comenzó a jugar.

Era divertido volver a los viejos tiempos, como cuando pasaban horas en sus casas en vez de estudiar para los exámenes. O en la universidad, cuando se salteaban clases para poder divertirse entre ellos. Era nostálgico pensar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían compartido algo así.

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a llegar. Sanji terminó de preparar la comida y se sentó a su lado. Ace bajó junto a Edward y el niño corrió a su lado para poder jugar con ellos. Las mujeres tardaron un poco más. Esperaron a que todos los hombres estuvieran reunidos en el salón para aparecerse. Bajaron una tras la otra. Al parecer se habían juntado en una sola habitación para poder arreglarse, maquillarse y peinarse. La última de la fila fue Kaya, quien llevaba un pequeño velo de novia decorando sus rubios cabellos. Todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

Cuando Luffy divisó a la pelinaranja quedó helado. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan bien vestida, desde aquella vez en la sesión fotográfica. La diferencia entre ese momento y ahora, era que lucía mucho más natural. No pudo despegar su mirada de ella, ni siquiera cuando alguien pasó con un bandeja de bocadillos por delante de sus ojos.

\- **Oi ¿Seguro que no quieres? -** La voz de Vivi lo sacó de sus pensamiento - **¿Estás enfermo? -** Le tocó la frente.

\- **No, yo... -** _En verdad quiero que sea un secreto,_ en ese momento había visto algo extraño en la mirada de Nami. En verdad lo quería, y él lo había prometido. Tomó varios bocadillos y se los llevó a la boca - **Solo no sabía que elegir -**

 **\- Hay mucho más -** Sanji se apresuró y tomó uno de los de verdura - **Come lo que quieras -**

Tomó un par de bocados más y volvió a sentar junto a la consola. Tenía que distraerse, actuar como si nada sucediera. De lo contrario, todos se darían cuenta y eso haría enojar a Nami.

Luego de la fabulosa entrada, se dedicaron a hacer diferentes cosas. Habían preparado juegos y actividades, también bailaron al compás de la música. Realizaron torneos de batallas y rieron a carcajadas. Llegó un momento en la velada que ambos grupos estaban divididos según el género, los hombres yacían delante de la televisión intentando ser el campeón del torneo. Mientras que las mujeres yacían en los sillones hablando y curioseando acerca de diferentes cosas.

Al terminar su partida, Usopp le entregó el joystick a Zoro. Estiró su cuerpo con una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacía Luffy. Se giró hacía donde se encontraban las chicas y al notar que yacían concentradas en diferentes anécdotas, se acercó al morocho y murmuró:

\- **Oi, Luffy. Ahora que ya has terminado con Margaret, ¿No crees que es buen momento para volver a intentar salir con Nami? -**

Los ojos de Zoro se desviaron hacía sus amigos de manera curiosa. Sanji también se sintió atraído por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un albóndiga pero logró mantener la discreción. Desvió la mirada hacía la pelinaranja - **¿De qué hablas, Usopp? -**

 **\- Anda, ya sabes a lo que me refiero -** Insistió - **Pasaron doce años, seguro ya te perdonó -**

 **\- Usopp tiene razón, Luffy -** El rubio se enderezó y clavó su mirada en él - **Si en verdad la quieres recuperar, ahora es el momento -**

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué podía decir? Si no decía algo, sus amigos sospecharían. Si decía algo estúpido, podrían sospechar de él igual. Tenía que guardar el secreto, tenía que guardar el secreto. Posó sus ojos en Zoro, pidiendo ayuda. Pero el peliverde simplemente desvió la mirada hacía la pantalla.

\- **Todavía no es el momento... -** Desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía como mentir, nunca le había salido - **Esperaré un tiempo más -**

 **\- Con eso basta -** Agregó el peliverde - **Oi, idiota, si no prestas atención te ganaré pronto -**

 **(...)**

Nami llevaba pasando la escoba por varios minutos, la cantidad de mugre que se había generado en una sola noche era demasiado. Pero el lugar tenía que quedar impoluto. Allí se desarrollaría toda la cena luego de la boda. Alzó la mirada cuando Koala se acercó con una sonrisa. En sus brazos, la pequeña Rina yacía completamente dormida.

\- **Seguiré yo, sostenla un rato -** Comentó la mujer.

\- **¿Estás segura? -** Nami arqueó una ceja - **Puedo barrer un poco más y luego... -**

 **\- Créeme -** Dijo burlonamente mientras le tendía a la niña - **Cuando tengas un niño querrás tener un momento a solas -**

Koala sujetó la vara en sus manos y comenzó a barrer la zona cercana a la cocina, allí era donde más mugre se generaba. Con las manos temblorosas, Nami aferró a la pequeña a su cuerpo, no quería que se cayera. Experimentó ese extraño calor que solo había sentido cuando había alzado a sus sobrinos recién nacidos. No pudo evitar contemplar el rostro de la niña sin parpadear. Lucía tan pacífica, tan tierna.

Inesperadamente, Rina abrió sus claros ojos y los apoyó sobre la mujer. Su rostro parecía extrañado, sin embargo estiró las manos para poder tocar la nariz de la mujer. Ella sonrió. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, había crecido mucho más. Sus rizos estaban más esponjosos y sus ojos mostraban un color más intenso. Al girar, se encontró de frente a un espejo. Se miró fijamente. Era extraño. Hacía tiempo que no se imaginaba cargando con un niño. Un niño que quizás podría ser suyo.

\- **Nami... -**

Volteó esperando encontrar a Luffy, pero en cambio se encontró con su hermano mayor. Sabo avanzó con una sonrisa y estiró sus brazos para poder agarrar a la niña.

\- **Gracias por cuidarla -**

\- **No fue nada -** Se la entregó.

Pero al no sentir su peso en sus brazos, sintió un extraño vacío. Reprimió las ganas de aferrarla aún más. Al reconocer a su padre, la pequeña rió. La pelinaranja sonrió.

\- **Vamos Rina, es hora de dormir -**

Cuando el rubio subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, Nami se percató de que había quedado completamente sola en el salón. Volvió a posar su mirada en el espejo. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única iluminación provenía de la luna, que ingresaba por los grandes ventanales. El salón estaba despejado, allí entrarían cerca de cien parejas bailando. Se imaginó la luz de las velas, la chimenea prendida. La melodía resonando por toda la habitación. Y un gran vestido de seda decorando su cuerpo. El olor a jazmines que decoraba la habitación la envolvió, haciéndolo todo más real.

Solo faltaba algo. Bajó la mirada y cuando la volvió a alzar, lo divisó de pie a sus espaldas. Genial, ahora se estaba volviendo tan loca como para imaginar personas.

Cuando Luffy se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, supo que no estaba imaginando. Era real. Él de verdad estaba ahí. Se quedó sin aliento mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. El morocho apoyó su rostro contra el hombro de la mujer, y bajó sus brazos hasta su vientre, para luego susurrar:

\- **Algún día tu también lo serás -**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el extraño calor volvió a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo sabía en que estaba pensando?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Y...**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Verdaderos Sentimientos

**Hola, aquí he vuelto. Sé que ha pasado tiempo pero por fin tengo tiempo para actualizar. No tengo mucho para decir, he estado con la universidad y buscando empleo por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre... También he estado trabajando en un proyecto personal que me ha quitado mucho ocio.**

 **Quería agradecerle los comentarios a Ayame D. Moiruchi, a Narsil40, a Guest, a Myst, a Solitario196, a darkn3355, y a lolitadelavega.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Era como estar en un viejo cuento de hadas, Nami bajó la mirada, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Respiró profundamente e intentó quitar todos los pensamientos de su mente. Volteó lentamente, dejando que los brazos del morocho abrazaran su cuerpo por la espalda. Estaba demasiado cerca, en otro momento eso la hubiese incomodado, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, escuchó sus latidos una y otra vez. Era reconfortante sentirse protegida.

\- **¿** **No te importa que nos vean así? -** Preguntó el morocho con una sonrisa.

\- **No hay nadie aquí... -** Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Luffy comenzó a mecerse en silencio. Posó ojos en el espejo y contempló aquella escena. La oscuridad que apenas se veía interferida por la luz lunar que ingresaba por las ventanas. La habitación completamente vacía. El olor a los jazmines que habían colocado para perfumar el ambiente, lo embriagó. El silencio era interrumpido por las ráfagas de viento del exterior. Cuando la pelinaranja alzó la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, él sonrió. Había anhelado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Estiró sus manos y tomó las rosadas mejillas de la mujer. Sin esperar a que reaccionara, deslizó sus labios hacía los de ella. Y le dio un delicado beso que duro varios minutos.

Al separarse, la contempló fijamente.

\- **¿** **Lo has dicho en serio? -** Los ojos de Nami se posaron en él y se separó un poco de su cuerpo.

\- **¿Qué cosa? -**

Bajó la mirada y apoyó su mano en el vientre. Quizás... quizás se lo había tomado muy literal. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó ocultar la vergüenza que había comenzado a surgir bajo su piel.

\- **Oh... -** El morocho estiró su mano y la apoyó justo sobre la de la mujer - **Solo si tu quieres, claro -**

Nami cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. No sabía que pensar. Tuvo un repentino viaje al pasado. Cuando apenas había comenzado a salir hacía doce años, en aquellas alocadas vacaciones, habían tenido un accidente automovilístico del que habían salido ilesos. Sus hermanos se habían peleado por la imprudencia de Ace al conducir y un extraño hombre los había acogido en su casa para pasar la noche. En un momento, cuando ambos estuvieron solos, Luffy se había puesto casi encima de ella, y ella le había dicho que estaba preocupada por sus hermanos. Pero justo antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, su Nojiko había aparecido y había dicho algo que la había dejado avergonzada. _No quiero interrumpir nada... Pero el café está listo._ Cuando la vio guiñar un ojo, Nami se había puesto bordó y recordaba haber pateado al joven mientras gritaba que no interrumpía nada. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el rostro de perplejo de Luffy. _No sé de qué te avergüenzas, si ya son novios. Es normal que tengan su intimidad._ Esa frase había sido peor, y para colmo, Luffy ni siquiera entendía que era intimidad... Cuando la mayor los dejó solos, él le había preguntado que significaba intimidad y ella sin saber como explicarlo, se había arrimado a él. Aun así, ni siquiera llegó a decirle algo... Ace apareció para volverlos a irrumpir.

Al soltar una carcajada, Luffy arqueó una ceja.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -**

 **\- Oi... -** Nami apoyó una mano en su pecho con energía - **¿Ya sabes de donde vienen los niños, verdad? -**

El morocho se cruzó de brazos, serio y contempló el techo con aire pensativo.

\- **Juro que Margaret me lo explicó, pero no hay muchas cosas que no entendí -**

 **\- ¿Qué acaso nunca cambias? -** No podía creerlo, pero no estaba enojada. Más bien, sonreía.

\- **No exactamente -**

Soltó un amistoso suspiro y lo tomó de la mano

\- **Vamos, te lo explicaré arriba -**

 **(...)**

Todo estaba más que listo. Las mesas habían sido colocadas a lo largo y ancho del salón. Los manteles eran blancos y dejaban ver la fina porcelana. Un pequeño centro de mesa con jazmines decorada con una cinta amarilla era lo que desviaba la atención. Las sillas estaban fundadas de blanco con moños rubios. Y el salón deslumbraba por su sencillez y buen gusto. El hogar estaba encendido para calentar el ambiente, fuera la nieve cubría el suelo. Sin embargo, no nevaba hacía varias horas y los encargados de acomodar el recinto para la boda, habían logrado barrer la nieve y colocar una gran carpa blanca para situar a todos los espectadores de la gran ceremonia. El altar estaba situado en una glorieta de mármol blanco situado en uno de los más bellos jardines del hotel. Las columnas estaban enrolladas con luces blancas y hacían todo más mágico.

Los invitados circulaban entre los asientos, hablando, riendo y contemplando el detalle en las decoraciones. Todos los hombres vestían de traje y todas las mujeres lucían bellos vestidos. Zoro yacía apoyado contra una de las columnas del la carpa, odiaba vestir de traje. Le resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando en vez de llevar corbata era obligado a llevar moño. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de sus compañeros y divisó que Sanji y Luffy avanzaban hacía él. El rubio se acomodó la manga del traje, estaba acostumbrado a vestir de saco y camisa. En cambio, el morocho peleaba por acostumbrar su cuello a la presión del moño.

El peliverde desvió la mirada hacía Usopp, quien caminaba de un lado a otro con el rostro pálido. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

\- **¿Seguro que estará bien? -** Esperaba que el morocho no muriera de un infarto antes de su boda.

\- **Solo está nervioso -** Sanji sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió - **Es normal -** Dio una larga calada.

\- **Ya se le pasara -** Sonrió Luffy al finalizar con su problema.

La gente comenzó a tomar asiento poco a poco. No faltaba mucho para que la boda comenzara. Los tres hombres contemplaron en silencio como todo iba tomando forma, en nada de tiempo, la novia y sus damas de honor aparecerían. Era hora de tomar sus lugares. Caminaron hacía la pérgola y subieron por los delgados escalones de mármol. Cada uno tenía un puesto designado que debía respetar. Debían formar una fila justo al lado del novio, pero un paso atrás. Junto a Usopp iba Luffy, a su lado Sanji y por último, Zoro. El morocho subió los escalones y con las manos temblorosas, se paró justo delante del cura. Estaba nervioso, todos podía ver eso, pero... ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Todos se pusieron de pie en cuanto el piano comenzó a sonar, el arpa acompañó la melodía mientras envolvía a todos los presentes en una bucle de nerviosismo, emoción y nostalgia. Usopp respiró varias veces intentando calmar su corazón. Llevaba latiendo con fuerza desde que había amanecido. Los tres compañeros se giraron y contemplaron la magnifica entrada.

El caminó por donde transitaban la novia y las damas de honor, estaba delineado por una camino amarillo. La nieve a sus alrededores le daba un toque místico. Era como estar dentro de una novela de princesas y hadas. La primera en ingresar fue Robin, pues era la que menos vergüenza sentía para ser el primer rostro que verían. Por medio de piedra-papel-tijera, decidieron que la segunda sería Vivi. La tercera, era Nami y la última, era la misma Kaya. Las tres damas tenían un perfecto vestido hecho a medida color amarillo. Cargaban un ramo de jazmines que iban desprendiendo su perfume en todos los presentes. Y sus cabellos iban recogidos en un rodete decorado con pequeñas flores de plata.

Una a una, fueron subiendo las escaleras de mármol hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el altar. Las damas de honor dejaron lugar a la novia, colocándose tal y como lo habían hecho Luffy y compañía.

La ceremonia comenzó cuando el cura comenzó a dar su típico discurso. Todos aguardaron en silencio mientras escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Luffy tomó coraje y desvió la mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraban las mujeres. Era increíble como un poco de preparación podía convertir a una mujer en una completamente diferente. La manera en como el vestido caía sobre el cuerpo de la pelinaranja era llamativo. No solo perfeccionaba su belleza, sino que ese color quedaba perfecto con su tez. Además... La manera en como contemplaba a los novios era envidiable. Ojala lo estuviera contemplando a él.

Al oír que el cura le pedía a los novios que aceptaran los votos del otro, volvió a posar la mirada en la atracción principal. Ambos dijeron que sí y se les dio el permiso para sellar su promesa en un largo y tierno beso, en el que todos aplaudieron. Cuando los novios, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al interior de la gran casa, todos los siguieron.

La ceremonia, se había trasformado en una fiesta. Y como en toda boda... lo primero que se hacía era bailar el tan esperado vals.

La costosa orquesta que los padres de Kaya habían contratado comenzó a tocar los instrumentos en cuanto los novios se situaron en medio de la pista. Todos los ojos se posaron en ellos con alegría. Siempre era bueno ver un par de novios recién casados. Trasmitían lo que muchos no podían. El largos vestido blanco danzó por toda la pista mientras ambos intercambiaban comentarios graciosos que los hacían sonreír.

Fueron el centro de atención por varios momentos, hasta que la melodía cambió. En el segundo vals, Sanji aprovechó que varias parejas ya habían ocupado la pista para acercarse a Vivi. Tomó su mano con delicadeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia. La peliceleste volteó a contemplar a sus amigas con entusiasmo para luego asentir. Antes de desaparecer, el rubio le tendió una mirada de triunfador a su eterno rival. Zoro mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño. Era increíble hasta que punto podía ponerlo furioso. Soltó un suspiro y sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó a la morocha. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado mientras le tendía el brazo. Robin soltó una pícara sonrisa y se alejó junto al peliverde.

Nami también sonrió. Todavía no podía creer cuanto había cambiado el peliverde, y todo por su amiga. Dejó su ramo en una pequeña mesa mientras contemplaba como sus amigas se divertían yendo de aquí para allí. Notó que hermana también estaba bailando con Ace, y que los niños intentaban imitarlos a un costado de la pista. Todo eso era locura, jamás había visto a sus amigos tan felices entre ellos. Desvió la mirada hacía la zona de sillas y mesas. Sabo y Koala también se encontraban juntos. Claro que no podían bailar, debían que cuidar de Rina. Aun así... también se veían felices. Soltó un suspiro e intentó buscar a Luffy con la mirada. Al menos podrían intercambiar unas palabras sin lucir sospechosos. Pero no lo encontró. Respiró profundamente y volvió a posar la mirada en la pista. Genial, hasta el morocho había encontrado a alguien con quien bailar mientras ella yacía allí.

Inesperadamente sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteó sorprendida y al encontrarse de frente a Luffy, desvió la mirada.

\- **¿Quieres ir? -** Preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella. La música estaba tan alta que casi no podían hablar.

\- **Será muy evidente -** Murmuró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Vamos, anda -** Estiró su mano y la tomó - **No se darán cuenta. ¡Mira cuanta gente hay allí! -**

Nami contempló la pista de baile una vez más. Bueno... En realidad tenía razón. La cantidad de gente que había bailando era sorprendente. Lo volvió a pensar, pero terminó afianzando la mano. En ese preciso momento, como si fuese una señal del destino, la música cambió. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacía lo más profundo de la pista. La mujer respiró profundamente en el momento que el hombre tomó su cintura. Y comenzaron a girar en círculos. Le dio cierta gracia saber que ni él sabía lo que hacía, simplemente iba y venía, giraba y contra giraba. Estuvo a punto de pisarlo pero fue más rápida y apoyó su zapato en otro lugar. Pero ni siquiera podía quitar la mirada de sus oscuros ojos.

\- **No es tan grave ¿Verdad? -** Sonrió mientras la hacía girar como si estuvieran bailando rock clásico.

\- **No... -** Dijo con sarcasmo mientras reprimía las ganas de reír - **¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a bailar? -**

 **\- Mi hermano intentó -** Añadió pensativo mientras la volvía a tomar de la cadera.

\- **¿Cuál? -**

 **\- Ambos -** Recordó.

No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Cuando los brazos del morocho se tensaron, sintió como la atraía a su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, como si la estuvieran observando. Desvió la mirada hacía el resto de parejas que danzaban sin parar. Cuando los músicos hicieron la señal para cambiar de pareja, ambos se separaron. Nami sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacía su cuerpo, al alzar la mirada, notó que se trataba de su cuñado. Por la mirada de Ace, supo que estaba al tanto de la situación.

Por su parte, Luffy también tomó a la primera mujer que encontró. Posó los ojos en la peliceleste y al reconocerla, sonrió.

\- **¡Vivi! -**

 **\- Dime que está pasando -** El comentario de la mujer, lo dejó pasmado - **Estaban bailando juntos -**

 **\- No es nada, nosotros... -** Intentó excusarse.

\- **Solo dímelo -**

El sonido de cambio volvió a resonar y el morocho aprovechó para escapar de esa situación tan incómoda. Se topó con Robin, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **Necesito ayuda -** Comentó mientras comenzaba a girar.

\- **¿Ayuda? -** La morocha alzó una ceja - **Parecían divertirse hace unos momentos -**

 **\- Ese es el problema, creo que ya sospechan... -** Susurró como si alguien más pudiera oírlos.

\- **Hace unos momentos estuve con Sanji-kun, y sí, él también sospecha -** Le informó tranquila como si nada estuviera pasando - **Y Usopp también les echó el ojo -**

 **\- Maldición... -** Dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- **Tranquilo, todo irá bien -** Robin señaló con la mirada hacía la derecha - **Alguien también está siendo interrogada -**

Cuando el morocho contempló hacía Nami, la vio hablando con el rubio. Sanji parecía mirarla fijamente mientras la pelinaranja se defendía con pequeñas palabras.

Afortunadamente para ambos, la música dejó de sonar y una voz informó que el primer plato se serviría en cuestión de segundos. Todos los invitados se abalanzaron hacías las elegantes mesas que habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Las grandes mesas tenían manteles blancos con pequeñas puntillas amarillas, las sillas estaban enfundadas en el mismo tono amarillo que Kaya había elegido para su color complementario. Y sobre la madera, un pequeño florero de vidrio contenía jazmines que perfumaban la sala. A diferencia de otras bodas, donde los novios compartían asiento junto a sus parientes, ellos habían optado por estar con sus amigos. Así, los ocho compartían una mesa redonda donde el centro estaba destinado a la pareja principal de esa noche. Del lado izquierdo yacían todos los hombres, mientras que del derecho, se ubicaron las damas.

Los camareros aparecieron de la nada, cargando brillantes bandejas de plata. En ellas, varios platos relucían con porciones de carne bañada en su salsa y pequeñas papas redondas. A simple vista, daba la sensación de ser una corte tierno y jugoso. En cuanto lo pusieron delante de sus narices, Luffy se arrojó sobre la comida. Sin siquiera masticar correctamente, engulló varias veces. Era lo más rico que había probado en días, no le extrañaba que Sanji hubiera supervisado la cocina antes de la fiesta. Todo estaba exquisito, tal y como solía hacerlo él.

En el gran salón, todos disfrutaron. Comieron mientras una gran nube de murmullos invadió los complacidos oídos de los novios. Cada uno de sus invitados parecía estar pasándolo bien, solo se veían sonrisas y se escuchaban alguna que otra carcajada. Kaya contempló a su alrededor con una sonrisa. No podía estar saliendo mejor. Su familia, sus amigos, todos allí reunidos. Anne y Edward corrían entre las mesas, riendo. Hasta los niños se divertían. Cuando posó sus ojos en sus amigos más cercano, no pudo evitar sentir tranquilidad en su corazón. Todo marchaba bien. Hacía años que no estaban todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, desde que Nami se había ido siempre había habido ausentes. Las reuniones perdieron su frecuencia y la universidad quitó tiempo. Pero luego de varios años... Todos estaban allí. Por ella, por ella y por Usopp.

Pasó sus oscuros ojos por cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos habían madurado, no solo físicamente, también psicológicamente. Cuando su mirada se posó en Nami, notó que la pelinaranja contemplaba fijo un punto. Curiosa, desvió la vista y siguió el hilo de sus ojos. _Está mirando a Luffy,_ pensó y al divisar como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, se puso de pie. La mirada de todos se pusieron en ella, con sorpresa.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Le preguntó Usopp.

\- **Quiero ir al baño -** Tomó la punta de su vestido y soltó la sonrisa más amigable que pudo - **¿Pueden ayudarme? -**

Las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie y se alejaron detrás de la rubia. Los hombres las contemplaron en silencio ya aprovecharon la ausencia para relajarse. Sus espaldas se destensaron y se apoyaron sobre el respaldo. Usopp soltó un gran suspiro.

\- **Las cosas están yendo bien ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó un tanto nervioso por la respuesta.

\- **Claro, la comida es excelente -** Sonrió Luffy mientras aprovechaba la ausencia de Vivi para tomar una papa que había dejado. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Sanji le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

\- **No hagas idioteces -** Comentó con el ceño fruncido, pero su frente se tranquilizó - **Aunque... -** Murmuró - **Oi, ¿Qué esta pasando entre Nami y tu? -**

Un pequeño silencio se abrió paso entre ellos. Tanto los ojos de Sanji como los de Usopp se posaron en él. Zoro soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada.

\- **¿De qué estás hablando? -** Preguntó intentando sonar lo más natural posible, aunque sabía que la palidez de su rostro lo delataba - **Solo somos amigos -**

 **\- Pero estaban bailando hace unos momentos -** Agregó Usopp mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y se acercaba - **No recuerdo la última vez que tuvieron tanta confianza -**

 **\- ¿Confianza? -** Luffy pestañeó dos veces - **Es una fiesta, sería muy aburrido quedarnos sin hacer nada -**

 **\- Oi, de todas las mujeres que hay aquí -** El rubio alzó la mirada y ojeó varias mesas donde las femeninas destacaban por ser mayoría - **¿Tenías que bailar con ella? -**

 **\- Ya te dije -** El morocho volteó hacía el cocinero - **Es mi mejor amiga -**

\- **Eso dices hace años pero jamás la volviste a ver, nunca le hablaste, desde que te fuiste a la otra universidad -** Sanji frunció el ceño.

\- **Además -** Usopp captó la atención de ambos - **Todos aquí sabemos que la seguiste amando -**

Esperaron a que pudiera contestar, pero Luffy no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada y recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que había terminado su relación hacía más de diez años. Tragó saliva.

\- **Escucha... -** Más tranquilo, el flamante esposo estiró su mano y la apoyó en el hombro del morocho - **Cuando suene la siguiente pista musical, irás, la sacarás a bailar de nuevo y la besarás -**

¿Besarla? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron grandes como platos.

\- **¿Adelante de todos...? -** Tartamudeó nervioso - **No puedo... -**

Era una locura. Nami lo mataría si hacía algo como eso. Se frotó la nuca sintiendo el dolor por adelantado. Pero no solo eso... _Oi, Luffy, no lo eches a perder. No ahora,_ recordó que Ace le dijo. Nami quería mantener todo eso en secreto, y si él iba y la besaba delante de todos... Se enojaría muchísimo. Pero no sería un simple fastidio, el enfado sería eterno. Y la única posibilidad que había tenido para recuperarla, se esfumaría en un segundo.

\- **Claro que puedes -** Sonrió Usopp. Inesperadamente, la música comenzó a sonar y las luces se apagaron con violencia - **Vamos -** Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie - **Llegó la hora -**

 **(...)**

Kaya ingresó en el baño con el paso rápido. Detrás, sus tres damas de honor la seguían de cerca. Habían atravesado toda la pista para poder ingresar a unos pequeños baños para los invitados. Pero antes de ingresar a un cubículo, la novia se detuvo y giró con brusquedad. Las tres mujeres quedaron pasmadas, sorprendidas ante su cambio de actitud. Se suponía que ayudarían a mantener el molesto vestido mientras iba al baño.

\- **No voy a ir al baño -** Dijo con autoridad, algo extraño pues la rubia siempre solía ser muy dulce al hablar.

\- **¿Sucedió algo? -** Robin frunció el ceño.

\- **Sucede que... -** La novia posó los ojos en Nami - **Tienes que hablar ahora -**

 **\- ¿Hablar? -** La pelinaranja sintió un sudor helado resbalando por su espalda - **¿Hablar de que? -**

 **\- Sabes perfectamente -** El tono de voz de Kaya era algo que rara vez habían oído en sus labios - **De Luffy -** Añadió al notar su silencio.

\- **Oi, es verdad -** Vivi también se giró hacía la pelinaranja con entusiasmo - **¡Estaban bailando! -**

 **\- Ustedes también bailaron con él -** Afirmó y sus hombros se tensaron - **Quiero decir... -** No quería ponerse colorada, no quería que el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas - **Es una fiesta -**

 **\- Vamos, Nami -** Dijo la peliceleste con sarcasmo - **De todas las personas que hay aquí... Y tu te pones a bailar con él -**

 **\- Él se ofreció -** Se sentía acorralada.

\- **Y tu aceptaste -** Insistió Kaya mientras se cruzaba de brazos - **Oi... Yo entiendo todo lo que has pasado -** La rubia se acercó a su amiga y acarició su mejilla con sumo cuidado - **Pero somos conscientes de lo que sientes por él... Y... Estamos casi seguras... -** Acomodó un pequeño bucle pelinaranja que se había salido del amarre - **Que él siente lo mismo por ti -** Al notar que Nami abrió la boca para decir algo, apoyó un solo dedo en sus labios - **Eres nuestra amiga y queremos que seas feliz -**

 **\- Kaya tiene razón -** Los ojos de Vivi brillaron con emoción - **Tienes que ir y decirle todo lo que sientes -**

 **\- ¿De qué están hablando? -** Era imposible ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al hablar de ese tema - **No puedo hacer eso -**

\- **Claro que puedes -** Reiteró Vivi con energía - **Sé que puedes -**

 **\- Yo también creo en ti -** Kaya le tomó la mano.

\- **¡Robin! -** Al darse cuenta que no había como escapar de eso, se giró hacía su amiga y le suplicó con la mirada - **Diles que no puedo -**

La morocha lo medito por varios segundos, sumida en el más incómodo silencio. Pero finalmente, sonrió.

\- **Lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos terminó en una fiesta como esta, creo que es el mejor lugar para iniciarlo de nuevo -** Le guiñó un ojo.

\- **Pero... -** Intentó excusarse la pelinaranja.

\- **¡Bingo! -** Vivi dio un ligero salto - **Es unánime, tienes que hacerlo -**

 **\- Kaya... -** Los ojos de Nami se posaron en su amiga. Se encontraba tan bella con aquellas sombras y los rosados labios - **Es tu boda, yo no quiero desviar la atención de ustedes dos... Aun si... -**

 **\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? -** Las palabras de Nami la habían tomado por sorpresa - **Eres mi amiga, quiero que seas feliz y sé perfectamente como -** Apretó la mano de la pelinaranja y sonrió - **Consideralo como un regalo de bodas -**

 **\- Pero si acepta, nosotros... -** Sabía que eso era algo que todos esperaban por años.

\- **Si acepta, haremos un brindis especial -** El tono de la rubia se había tranquilizado - **Si no... Iremos a tomar un par de tragos al bar más costoso y haremos un casting para conseguirte a alguien -** Bromeó.

Nami soltó una tímida risa y respiró profundamente. La música comenzó a sonar en la pista y se comenzó a sentir tensa. Una cosa era estar con Luffy en secreto, escabullirse, negar todo... Pero... Demostrarle a todo el mundo lo suyo... ¿Qué tal si todo volvía a echarse a perder? ¿Si todo el sacrificio era en vano? ¿Si él lo volvía a estropear como la última vez? _Deberías confiar un poco más en él,_ Robin había sido muy dura cuando ella estaba quejándose de Luffy.

Bien. Tenían razón. Todas tenían razón. Por más que le disgustara la idea, tenía que hacerlo... Tenía que afrontar.

Las cuatro avanzaron hacía la puerta y atravesaron el umbral. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de las luces de colores que iluminaban la pista de baile. La multitud ya se había amontonado, todos reían, bailaban, se divertían como si no hubiera un mañana. Nami sintió una extraña sensación cuando divisó que sus cuatro amigos estaban del otro lado de la gente. Parecían buscarlas con la mirada. Intentó esconderse detrás de Robin, pero Vivi la sacó de un tirón y la empujó hacía adelante.

Sus pies comenzaron a caminar por sí solos. Sus manos sudaban y tuvo que limpiarlas en la larga falsa amarilla. Esquivó a varias personas que danzaban con brusquedad, parecían estar hipnotizados por la música. Las piernas comenzaron a temblar y agradeció tener el vestido que las ocultaran.

Se encontró en la mitad de la pista, rodeada de personas que reían y se divertían haciendo movimientos extraños, con Luffy. Desvió la mirada nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que los ojos de todas sus amigas estaban puestos en ella. Respiró hondo y aunque notó la tensión en los hombros del morocho, no se atrevió a preguntar.

\- **¿Ha pasado algo? -** Le preguntó el hombre al notarla algo nerviosa.

\- **Yo... -** La cabeza le daba vueltas - **Yo no quiero... -**

 **\- ¿No quieres...? -** Preguntó intrigado.

\- **Escucha, porque no lo diré dos veces -** Pensó en Kaya y en todo lo que le había dicho. _Consideralo como regalo de bodas. -_ **Yo... -**

¿Cómo decir algo tan profundo? Algo que ni ella se atrevía a pensar. Si, estaba saliendo con él... pero... no había terminado de abrirse. Todavía faltaban muchas cosas que decirse, muchos sentimientos que confesar, como...

\- **Te Amo -** Se escuchó diciendo en voz baja. Al notar que el morocho fruncía el ceño, recordó que la música estaba muy alta y que jamás lo escucharía si no elevaba la voz - **Te Amo -** Dijo con más fuerza.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos. ¿En verdad estaba escuchando eso? ¿O su mente estaba tan desesperada, tan desamparada, que estaba imaginando cosas? Doce años, doce largos años habían pasado desde la primera vez que había aprendido el verdadero significado de esa palabra. Lo había aprendido por las malas, tenía que admitirlo. Pero en cuanto la asimiló corrió a decirle a la pelinaranja lo que sentía. _¿Me amas?,_ había preguntado esa noche en la playa. El gratificante sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa y el húmedo olor de la sal, había llenado sus pulmones. _Claro,_ sonrió él. Siempre lo hacía. Pero... Esas palabras... Ese _Te Amo_ , era lo que más había esperado. Sintió cierta alegría y no pudo evitar tomarla por las mejillas y apoyar sus labios sobre los suyos. El deseo que había pedido la noche que vieron la estrella fugaz en la pequeña isla del lago, se había hecho realidad.

El calor de sus labios se apoderó de él. No era la primera vez que la besaba, claro. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esa vez fue diferente. Sabía que la pelinaranja se enojaría. Todavía estaba con el discurso de mantenerlo en secreto. No pudo aguartalo más.

Cuando se separaron, el morocho notó la mirada atónita de la mujer. No lo había esperado, jamás lo vio venir.

Inesperadamente, la habitación quedó oscura y una poderosa luz los iluminó a ambos. Se cubrieron el rostro con una mano e intentaron observar que estaba pasando. Vivi apareció en la oscuridad y los abrazó con fuerza, se colgó de sus cuellos como si fuese un columpio.

\- **¡Por fin! -** Exclamó.

\- **Vivi... -** Alcanzó a murmurar Nami, sorprendida.

Las luces se encendieron para dejar ver a todos sus amigos de pie frente a ellos. El rostro de Nami se torno apenado y bajó la mirada. Al final... Todo había terminado como ella no quería. Cuando la peliceleste los dejó, la pareja estrella de la noche se acercó lentamente. Kaya tomó las manos de Nami con fuerza y sonrió dulcemente.

\- **No fue tan duro ¿Verdad? -** Bromeó feliz.

\- **Kaya... -** Susurró.

\- **Eso fue increíble -** Usopp dio un ligero golpe en el pecho de Luffy - **Te dije que era hora -**

Luffy simplemente se rascó la nuca y rió.

\- **Estoy tan feliz por ustedes -** Agregó la peliceleste con emoción.

Nami se comenzó a sentir espantosa. Hacía pocos días que salía con el morocho, pero no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera a sus amigas, con las que compartía secretos y chismes. Respiró profundamente y apretó las manos de la rubia con fuerza.

\- **Kaya... Nosotros... En realidad nosotros estamos saliendo desde hace unos días... -** Tartamudeó. Pero al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su amiga, se apresuró a decir - **No quería que esto pasara, no quería quitarte el centro de atención, por eso nosotros... -**

 **\- Nami, estoy tan feliz -** La novia se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió la lágrima antes de que pudiera caer y correr su maquillaje - **Todos los presentes, son lo que más queremos -** Desvió la mirada hacía su flamante esposo - **Incluyéndolos -**

 **\- Es verdad, Nami, Luffy -** Añadió el morocho mientras se acomodaba la camisa con una sonrisa - **Hemos esperado esto por años, créelo, muchos años... -**

\- **Doce para ser exactos -** Se atrevió a decir Sanji con indiferencia.

\- **Y ahora... -** La rubia tomó la mano de Luffy y los obligó a sujetarse con firmeza - **Comienza la verdadera fiesta -**

La música comenzó a sonar y la gente volvió a la pista. Nami se giró hacía el morocho y lo contempló con una tímida sonrisa. Quizás las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pero no estaba tan mal. Cuando Luffy le sonrió, sintió que su corazón se derretía. ¿Quién iba a creer que doce años más tarde las cosas volverían a empezar? Recordó lo pequeña que era, lo ingenua. En ese tiempo solía tener el cabello más corto y el pecho más pequeño, era una niña que lo único que buscaba era el amor verdadero. Y por años creyó que eso era mentira, que tales cosas no existían. Pero como suelen decir... El verdadero amor nunca se olvida. Ella sonrió también. Había hecho todo lo que quería, había estudiado, había viajado, había trabajado en los mejores lugares del mundo... ¡Joder! ¡Había trabajado en la Antártida! ¡¿Qué más quería?! Recordó que cada vez faltaba menos para que sus vacaciones acabaran, luego volvería a Australia y de ahí volvería al continente blanco.

Pero... Examinó el rostro del hombre. No... No volvería. Por fin había encontrado su lugar. Se quedaría allí, junto a él. Para siempre.

 **(...)**

 **2 meses más tarde...**

El reloj estaba por llegar a 0, pero a Luffy no le importó. Corrió, corrió y corrió, y logró patear la pelota justo antes de que el pitido del árbitro retumbara en sus oídos. Cuando la multitud bramó supo que había dado en el arco. ¡El último gol! ¡El gol decisivo! ¡Habían ganado, y gracias a él! Soltó una sonrisa y dio un ligero salto. Lo habían logrado.

Cuando su equipo corrió hacía él y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Las luces invadieron el estadio y el confeti voló por los aires. Las personas gritaban y reían, sacudían sus bandera con entusiasmo. Algunos lloraban, otros se abrazaban. Los niños no podían creerlo, los adultos tampoco. Sintió como un hombre lo tomaba de las piernas y lo alzaba sobre sus hombros. Y quedó extasiado por los gritos. Miró el cielo y notó que las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. Alguien le tendió la copa y la tomó con fuerza, para alzarla. Quería enseñarla, quería que todo el público viera lo que había conseguido para ellos. Le dio un ligero beso y su mirada se desvió hacía el área VIP donde todos sus amigos y hermanos aplaudían y sonreían, encantados. Pero sus ojos fueron directamente hacía Nami. La contempló por unos segundos. Ella lo miraba y sonreía. Se sintió en paz. _Doce años_ , pensó, _doce eternos años._

Hasta ese punto habían mantenido todo en secreto. Al ambos ser una figura pública, los rumores y los chismes serían insoportables si el mundo los veía juntos. Todos creerían que la causa de la separación entre Margaret y Luffy, sería la pelinaranja y todos hablarían pestes. Por eso se decidieron a esperar. Pero... Ya no podía tolerarlo más. Quería que el mundo supiera lo que sentía por ella, quería que todo el planeta lo oyera decir cuanto la amaba.

Le entregó la copa al arquero de su equipo, él también se la merecía. Si no fuera por él, el enemigo hubiera hecho muchos goles. Se bajó del cuerpo de su compañero y comenzó a caminar hacía esa pequeña terraza. No hacía falta ser inteligente para darse cuenta que todos los ojos estaban posados en él, que todas las cámaras apuntaban sus cañones a él. Seguramente se preguntaban a dónde iba, y por qué. El morocho se acercó lo suficiente y se subió sobre la pequeña reja que había debajo. De esa manera pudo alcanzar a todos sus amigos. Les regaló una sonrisa.

\- **¡El partido a sido una pasada! -** Exclamó Usopp con entusiasmo.

\- **Tiene razón, te has lucido -** Añadió Ace mientras sostenía a la pequeña Anne en brazos.

Pero no pudo responder nada. Su mirada estaba fija en la pelinaranja. Y ella parecía estar igual de hipnotizada. Luffy estiró su mano y tomó la de la mujer con fuerza. Ella sonrió y se apresuró para descender del mirador. El morocho la tomó con fuerza y la ayudó a bajar hacía el campo, la sostuvo cuando se tambaleó de la baranda y ambos pegaron un gran salto hasta el áspero césped. Se pusieron de pie al unísono y se contemplaron con desasosiego. La chispa se reflejó en ambas miradas.

\- **Te Amo -** Dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

La garganta de Nami se hizo un gran nudo, pero tragó saliva para poder aclararla.

\- **Yo también Te Amo -** Sonrió.

Cuando se sumieron en un tierno y corto beso, los espectadores vociferaron. Sin lugar a dudas, ese momento sería recordado por el resto de la historia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Como siempre, dejaré un pequeño epílogo para dar fin a esta "saga" que comenzó hace muuuucho tiempo y que por fin está llegando a su fin.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Prólogo

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí he vuelto con el último capítulo de esta entrega. Estoy emocionada por compartirlo con ustedes y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **10 años más tarde...**

Nami terminó de decorar el pastel con unas pequeñas flores rosas. Soltó una gran sonrisa y admiró su obra de arte con entusiasmo. Se pasó el brazo por la frente para limpiar el sudor, hacía tiempo que se había enamorado de la pastelería. Desde que había decidido abandonar su carrera profesional para dedicarse a la casa, pensó que jamás se acostumbraría. Desde la muerte de su madre, junto a su hermana habían tenido que vivir muchas cosas. Cuando eran pequeñas vivían de una pensión que les daba el gobierno, después de todo eran huérfanas y no tenían a nadie más que las mantuviera. Pero luego, cuando ambas cumplieron los 21 años, comenzaron a trabajar para mantener sus propios gastos. Con la mayoría de edad, la mano que les había dado el estado desapareció. Y tuvieron que empezar a vivir por sus medios. Para ese entonces ambas eran jóvenes profesionales y habían hecho una buena carrera.

Todo lo que Nami y Nojiko tenían, lo tenían por haberlo ganado con sudor y lágrimas. Habían estudiado, habían trabajado y habían logrado vivir sus vidas como quisieron. Y ahora... Varios años más tarde, seguían haciendo lo que querían. Se giró hacía la ventana y admiró el precioso rosal que descansaba en su patio frontal. La entrada quedaba mucho más linda, mucho más estética. Desde que se habían mudado de ese moderno apartamento, podía jurar que era mucho más feliz. A pesar de poseer una gran ubicación y ser una de los edificios más modernos del país, ella era consciente de que había sido comprado cuando Luffy y Margaret todavía salían. Era un recuerdo algo molesto que se transformó en incomodidad al recordar que en la misma cama que ella dormía, había estado la rubia. Por eso, poco después de oficializar su relación, se decidieron a mudar a otro departamento y vender todos los viejos muebles para comprar otros. Su boda había ayudado, recordó. Todos sus amigos y parientes habían juntado dinero, y le habían regalado muchos muebles que necesitaban, muchos electrodomésticos de los que la pelinaranja tuvo jamás. De pequeña había sido tan humilde que jamás creyó tener tanto. Tanto lugar, tantas cosas, tanta fama, tanto amor.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó el pastel, lo guardó en la heladera y se lavó las manos con agua tibia. De hecho, su primer apartamento en Londres había sido del tamaño de esa cocina. ¡Era una locura! Pensar que alguien podría sobrevivir en tan poco lugar, le recordaba sus orígenes. Algo que no debía olvidar. Que no se permitiría olvidar. Se secó las manos en un pequeño pañuelo de colores y abandonó la cocina. Su casa era tan grande que habían tenido que contratar a dos chicas para que la ayudaran con la limpieza. En un principio se había negado, pero luego de estar casi quince horas seguidas limpiando, Luffy la convenció. Y a decir verdad, no había sido una mala idea. Ella tenía más tiempo para descansar, para estar con los niños. E incluso le ofrecían trabajo a jóvenes humildes que necesitan el trabajo para poder mantener a sus hijos.

Caminó hasta el gran salón y confirmó que la gran mesa estuviera perfecta. Todos sus amigos vendrían a almorzar, nada podía salir mal. Al confirmar que todos los platos estaban excesivamente pulcros y ningún tenedor faltaba, se giró hacía el pequeño estudio que le pertenecía. Los estantes estaban llenos de libros y mapas que había coleccionado a lo largo de los años. Allí realizaba sus investigaciones meteorológicas y escribía en una revista online acerca del clima y los diferentes fenómenos, también tenía una sección de cartografía. Algo que adoraba desde pequeña. Sonrió al divisar el gran mapa mundial que el morocho le había regalado para Navidad. Era tan grande, que habían tenido que enmarcarlo en un gran porta retrato y colgarlo en una de las paredes más vacías.

Escuchó varios gritos y se giró hacía las escaleras. Si seguían así, le explotaría la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gran bufido. ¿Hasta cuando pensaban seguir jugando de esa manera tan violenta? Se apresuró a subir. Estiró sus piernas y subió de dos en dos, necesitaba hacer que se callaran antes de que su paciencia colmara. Llegó al primer piso en el momento que las voces cesaron. Curiosa, soltó una pícara sonrisa y caminó en puntas de pie hasta la habitación más cercana. Era la galáctica habitación de Reizo. Ingresó lentamente, buscando a los causantes de tal alboroto. Nada.

Reizo apenas tenía ocho años, pero ya sabía que sería astronauta. Estaba tan obsesionado con el espacio como ella lo estaba con el clima. Algo que posiblemente lo había heredado de ella, tal y como su anaranjado cabello. Las paredes eran blancas, sin embargo el techo estaba puntado con un azul oscuro que le daba el aspecto de la soledad del espacio. Además, Nami se había dedicado a pintar pequeñas estrellas blancas en todo el techo para darle más realismo. Había sido un trabajo duro, pero había aprovechado que el niño se había ido a un campamento con la escuela. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó para poder buscar debajo, las sábanas también eran azules oscuras.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos, se puso de pie y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso se estaban escondiendo de ella? Algo cabreada, abandonó la habitación y echó una mirada al pequeño gimnasio que poseían. Pese a que ya estaba acercándose a los cuarenta, el físico y la salud de Luffy seguían igual que cuando tenía apenas dieciocho años, y tanto el equipo como sus fanáticos lo seguían apoyando para que juegue. Algo que había sorprendido a muchos puesto que el morocho no veía la hora de retirarse para poder hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. _Mientras tanto,_ pensó buscando con la mirada a los pequeños, _el gimnasio se quedaría._ Era algo esencial para el entrenamiento diario del morocho. Al no encontrarlos, se mordió el labio inferior. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Se acercó a la habitación rosada, aquella que pertenecía a Kaori y a Naomi. Cuando ingresó, tuvo que admitir que jamás se esperó que las camas estuvieran hechas. La última vez que le había permitido a los diablillos jugar en sus habitaciones había terminado haciendo camas, juntando juguetes e incluso reponiendo una lampara. Se pasó la mano por la frente y agradeció que hubieran elegido otro lugar para jugar. La alfombra rosa estaba perfectamente limpia y las almohadas blancas estaban en su lugar. Se acercó al armario y controló que todas las prendas estuvieran planchadas. Las gemelas habían sido algo inesperado. Nami cerró el armario y se apoyó contra la madera. Quedar embarazada con solo un hijo no era tan dramático. Después de todo, era la segunda vez, eran jóvenes y tenían bastante dinero para mantener otro hijo. Pero no estaba en sus planes que ese pequeño repollo se dividiera en dos. ¡Dos repollos! Se maldijo por estar comparando a sus pequeñas con repollos, pero... ¿Con qué otra cosa lo haría? Alzó los hombros y abandonó la habitación. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que eran gemelas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver que eran tan parecidas. Las dos con un sedoso cabello oscuros y ojos tan negros como la noche. Y para colmo, ninguna de las dos quería cambiar el look. Ambas querían ser iguales, para no ser reconocidas... Lo que Reizo había sacado de su madre, las niñas lo habían sacado de su padre. Eso incluía el gusto por hacer bromas...

Al oír la voz de Naomi, Nami se giró hacía su habitación. _O quizás es Kaori,_ se dijo mientras caminaba, _Maldición, no estoy segura._ Apoyó la mano en la puerta de su habitación y la abrió lentamente. Escuchó otra risa y no pudo evitar sonreír. Divisó los pies de Kaori debajo de la cortina. O quizás eran los de Naomi... Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y avanzó lentamente. Desvió la mirada y notó que las zapatillas de Reizo estaban aun lado de la cama. No cabía dudas, estaba debajo. Y... Naomi... Señaló detrás del sillón y lo corrió con gran velocidad. La niña soltó un grito cegado de emoción y comenzó a correr, pero la pelinaranja fue más veloz. La tomó de la cadera y la arrojo sobre la cama.

\- **Una manos -** Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cortina y hacía exactamente lo mismo con Kaori - **Y por último... -** Se agachó junto a su cama y tomó a Reizo por sus pies.

Hizo fuerza y lo arrastró fuera. El niño comenzó a reír mientras la mujer soltaba un gran suspiro. Emocionadas, las niñas comenzaron a saltar de una punta a la otra.

\- **Oi, ¿Qué les he dicho de saltar en la cama? -** Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos - **Le diré a su padre que no se están portando bien -** Se quedó en silencio cuando recordó que no tenía la más pálida idea de donde estaba Luffy - **¿Dónde esta su padre? -**

Los tres niños señalaron en armario con una sonrisa en sus labios. Nami puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al ropero para abrir las puertas. De entre los vestidos, los sacos y los pantalones apareció el morocho, quien se abalanzó emanando una gran carcajada. Tomó a Nami por los hombros y cuando las niñas salieron corriendo, la empujó hacía cama.

\- **Luffy... -** Murmuró cuando el morocho se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo - **Oi, Luffy... -** La notar que la miraba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse - **Eres pesado ¿Lo sabes? -**

 **\- Oh, lo siento -** El hombre se hizo aun lado y se sentó en la cama - **Les dije que mi lugar era el mejor para esconderse -**

 **\- Naomi y Kaori le tienen miedo al guardarropa... -** Comentó algo pasmada.

\- **Lo sé, pero Renzo no -** Soltó otra carcajada que retumbó en toda la casa.

\- **Oi, recuerdas que hoy es el quinto cumpleaños de tus hijas ¿Verdad? -** Nami alzó una ceja.

\- **Claro -** Sonrió el morocho.

\- **Pronto llegarán todos, quiero que estén presentables... -** Aunque sabía lo difícil que era eso.

\- **Oí que Kaori se quiere tiara a la piscina -** Añadió de manera indiferente.

\- **Acabo de peinarla -** Bufó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- **Le dije que esperara hasta que el sol se escondiera -** Al notar la sonrisa de aprobación de Nami, se animó a agregar - **Pero con la condición de que la dejaríamos tirarse con el vestido -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** ¡¿Con el vestido nuevo?! - **Oi, ¿Sabes qué? No importa -** Se resignaba - **Que haga lo que quiera -**

Cuando la pelinaranja estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, Luffy se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Jaló de ella y la atrajo hacía sí. Posó sus oscuros ojos en ella y le quitó el flequillo del rostro. Recordó lo bella que se había visto el día de su boda, con aquel largo vestido blanco. Con la tiara de flores anaranjadas... Con su sonrisa.

\- **Deberías relajarte un poco -** Dijo tranquilo.

\- **Tienes razón, lo siento -** Murmuró avergonzada por dejarse llevar por sus dotes maternales.

\- **No tienes que disculparte -** Insistió y acarició su mejilla con sumo cuidado. Seguía viéndose igual de hermosa, solo que con un dote más maduro - **Solo quiero que disfrutes de ellos -**

 **\- Lo hago, créeme -** Sonrió - **Incluso más de lo que te disfruto a ti -** Rió.

\- **¡Oi, eso no es justo! -** La atrajo más, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar. De aprovechar ese momento para estar con el hombre de sus sueños. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a darle un beso, el timbre sonó. La sonrisa del morocho se esfumó e hizo un pequeño berrinche. Ella rió. Ya tenía suficiente con los tres niños como para tener que lidiar con uno más...

Antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, notó como la fuerte mano del hombre se apoyaba en su hombro. Cuando el umbral se abrió, los divisó a todos. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Todos se encontraban allí, todas las personas que querían. Nami no pudo evitar sonreír. Apoyó su mejilla contra la mano de Luffy y admiró esa postal por unos segundos.

Finalmente, y luego de mucho tiempo, las cosas habían terminado bien.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que luego de tantos años, las cosas hayan terminado. Siento cierta nostalgia... pensar que la historia la comencé en el año 2010... Recuerdo que la escribía en una pequeña agenda que solía llevar a todos lados. El tiempo pasa y demasiado rápido...**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos los que se me apoyaron durante estos largos años de escritura. Ha sido increíble y he aprendido un montón. Cuando leo Believe y comparo con Affaire de Coeur, notó cuanto mejoré en el tiempo y estoy orgullosa. No habría sido posible sin ustedes, claro.**

 **Quería avisarles que el fic de Roger y Rouge que prometí en Lovers estará subido para este momento. Sería la historia dentro de la universidad donde transcurre la segunda entrega de esta trilogía. Allí se cerraran varios cosas en relación a Ace, Teach y toda la universidad. Si les interesa, estaré ansiosa por encontrarlos allí.**

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


End file.
